Mon ange
by ncislove54
Summary: Coucou, je suis nouvelle sur ce site et j'aimerai poster une nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que vous commenterez pour donner votre avis. Cette fiction s'intitule "Mon ange".
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_T__out allait pour le mieux pour Anthony Dinozzo et sa coéquipière, Ziva David, depuis bientôt 1 an. Ils se sont avoués leur amour, un soir après une enquète les plus difficiles motionellement que physiquement. Gibbs, leur patron, quant lui, les a félicité et a supprimé une de ses règles pour le bien de tout le monde. Un autre couple s'est formé par la suite, Mcgee et Abby. Quant Jenny et Gibbs, ils ne se sont pas encore avoués leurs sentiments malgré l'aide du reste de l' équipe._

**Chapitre 1:**

_**Samedi 12 novembre**: Aujourd'hui, pour Anthony Dinozzo, ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Ce soir, il allait faire sa demande en mariage, un des projet qu'il veut réaliser depuis des années. Il prépara le repas et la décoration pendant que Ziva était avec Jenny et Abby entrain de faire du shopping pour son anniversaire. Ce qui arrangea Tony..._

- Bonsoir mon amour! Mmh ça sent bon! _Fit Ziva en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée_

- Salut ma puce, alors cette après-midi entre filles?

- Tu veux tout savoir hein?

- Oh oui, et tu sais quoi on va passer table et tu me raconteras tous, ça te va?

- Mmh..c'est d'accord avec plaisir! Tu as préparé quoi de bon?

- Une salade de pâte, une spécialité à la Dinozzo!

- J'ai hâte d'y goûter..merci! _Fit Ziva en prenant l'assiette_

- Alors maintenant que tu es assise, raconte moi ce que vous avez fait cet aprem?

- Avec Jenny et Abby, on est allé faire quelques boutiques et puis après on s'est posé une terrasse en profitant de la journée.

- En conclusion, tu as passé une bonne journée et je suis content que tu te sois amusé .

- Oh oui c'était super, une aprem entre filles ça me manquait!

- Et moi je t'ai manqué ?

- Oh oui tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point!

- Au fait la décoration de la table ça te va? Je voulais te faire plaisir vu que c'est ton anniversaire!

- Tu as beaucoup de talent de cuisiner mais je dois dire que la décoration n'est pas mal du tout, et ton geste me touche beaucoup mon petit derrière poilu..

- C'est normal ma ninja, joyeux anniversaire!

_Tony se leva de sa chaise, se pencha au dessus de la table et posa délicatement ces lévres sur celle de Ziva, et se rassit. Ils souriaient tous les deux, ils étaient si heureux. Quelques minutes après cet change, Tony débarassa les plats et emmena le dessert qu'il avait réalis seul cet après-midi pour la première fois, pouvu qu'il soit bon! pensa-t-il._

- Voici le dessert, un gâteau chocolat made in Dinozzo, j'espère que tu vas aimer car c'est la première fois que je le ré alise.

- Oh il a l'air tellement bon, tellement fondant, tout ce que j'aime mon chéri, merci pour tous! _Fit-elle émue_

- Allez goûte le!

_Ziva le regarda, prit sa cuillère et goûta..Tony la regarda, il expérait de tout coeur qu'elle s' étoufferai pas pour gâcher cette merveilleuse soirée. _

_- Il est délicieux, tu ne goûtes pas?_

- Oh si si, désolé ! _Répondut-t-il pensivement_

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? _Demanda-t-elle_

- Non non rien, je t'admirai, je me dis que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir mes côtés depuis maintenant un an.

- Oh c'est beau, arrête tu vas me faire pleurer!

- Allez ce n'est pas tous mais on va le manger ce gâteau!

- Tu as raison, on ne va tout de même pas gâcher!

- On se fait quoi ce soir après ce dîner en amoureux?

_Ziva ne répondit pas, Tony la regarda et sourit en voyant le petit objet que Ziva sortie de sa bouche, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était si surprise. Tony en profita pour se mettre sur un genou et lui dit:_

- Ziva, que dire après 1 an de vie en couple avec toi à part que tu me rends heureux tous les jours. Dès que je te vois, ma journée s'illumine, et tout le monde la remarqué . J'ai changé , tellement changé depuis que je suis avec toi. Je ne joue plus les coureurs de jupons, je suis plus mature, plus en retard le matin...Je t'aime Ziva David et si je pouvais le faire, je le crierai sur tous les toits pour que tout le monde le sache sur cette Terre. J'ai vécu une des plus belles années de ma vie et j'aimerai que ça continu encore et encore, mais pour ça je dois te dire la phrase magique. Mlle Ziva David veux-tu m'épouser?

- oui, OUI!

_Tony prit la bague qui était dans les mains de Ziva et la glissa tout au long de l'annuaire. Après ce moment, Tony posa sa main droite derrière la nuque de Ziva et l'embrassa tendrement puis passionnèment jusqu' à la chambre. Ils ne purent finir le repas.._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merci a -JONES, Crazy'Leou pour ses conseils ainsi que Dinozzo-Ncis._**

**_Cette fiction a dépassé les 180 views hier soir, je vous en remercie!_**

**_Chapitre 2:_**

_Le lendemain matin, Tony ouvrit les yeux et observa sa fiancée qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, il lui caressa les cheveux et lui déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Il s'écarta doucement du lit, sans la réveiller et alla préparer le petit déjeuner au lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir acheté les croissants, il prépara le plateau et mit sa petite touche personnelle, une jolie rose rouge près de sa tasse à café...Il prit alors ensuite le plateau et rentra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit et déposa le plateau sur le lit._

- La belle au bois dormant va devoir se réveiller..._murmura-t-il en l'embrassant_

- Hum..salut petit prince! _Dit-elle à moitié réveillée_

- Bien dormi?

- J'ai dormi comme un gros bambin!

- Un gros bébé ma ninja! _Remarqua-t-il en souriant_

- Quoi?

- L'expression, ma chérie c'est: "j'ai dormi comme un gros bébé"!

- Je ne comprendrai jamais votre langue!

- Oh mais si ma chérie, qui est devenue citoyenne américaine il y a quelques mois?

- Moi! _Répondit-elle fièrement_

- Allez, je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner au lit, ça te va?

- Oh merci tu es trop gentil, oh cette rose est magnifique!

- J'en étais sûr que ça allait te plaire!

- Grazie mi amor! (_merci mon amour_)

- Alodavar (_derien en hébreu_)

- Hum c'est délicieux! Au fait Anthony, vu que c'est Dimanche que va t-on faire aujourd'hui?

- Je te propose de rester au lit ce matin et l'après-midi on ira se ballader dans le parc en mangeant une glace!

- Oh oui le parc, c'est une super idée, ça me va!

- Tant mieux mais en attendant nous avons des choses à faire..

- Oh toi je te vois venir, vient là...

_Quelques heures plus tard, le couple fut prêt pour une ballade au parc. Le soleil tapait sur le parc où se trouvait une dizaine d'enfants qui jouaient sur l'air de jeux. Le couple les regarda, souriant en voyant les enfants rire et courir..._

- Tu ne t'ai jamais imaginé un jour, venir avec tes enfants dans ce parc?

- Oh si, plusieurs fois. J'aimerai jouer avec eux au ballon, faire de la balançoire ou alors le toboggan. Et toi?

- Des fois j'y pense c'est vrai, plus les années passent et plus j'ai envie de devenir maman.

- Devenir parent c'est un de mes projets dans l'avenir, et j'aimerai bien que ce projet se réalise avec toi, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr!

- C'est vrai? Tu es sûr?

- Oh oui j'en suis sûr. Je veux réaliser ce projet avec la femme de ma vie et il me semble que c'est toi la femme de ma vie! _Répondit-il en l'embrassant_

- Oh tu es trop chou..je serai ravi de fonder une famille avec toi_! Dit-elle en lui rendant le baiser_

- Cette discussion m'a ouvert les crocs, alors allons manger une glace!

- T'imagine si nos enfants sont notre mélange?

- Hum j'imagine pas le desastre. Les filles auront ton caractère et les garçons je pense auront mon côté...

- Séducteur ?

- Exactement!

- Et bah même si nos enfants seront comme ça, je les aimerai de tout mon coeur..

- Je serai fier d'eux et je les protégerai au maximum ainsi que toi, mon amour. _Continua-t-il_

_Ils se regardèrent un instant et se sourièrent en imaginant leur future famille, le glacier quant à lui, les fit revenir à la réalité._

- Bonjour mademoiselle, monsieur que voulez-vous?

- Bonjour, nous voudrions deux glaces à l'italienne

- Quel goût pour Madame?

- Fruit de la passion s'il vous plait

- Et pour Monsieur?

- Menthe chocolat s'il vous plait

- Alors ça vous fera 8 $ s'il vous plait..merci. Et voilà, bonne journée!

- Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi.

_Sur le chemin du retour, les 2 amoureux se promenèrent main dans la main en dégustant leur glace en se les échangeant quelques fois. Ils rentrèrent à la maison une bonne demie-heure plus tard..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à vous tous pour vos messages de conseils, d'avis.** _

**_Voici la suite tant attendu, bonne lecture!_**

_Le lendemain, Ziva se leva vers 5 heures et alla faire son footing. Pendant ce temps, Tony se leva difficilement, les cheveux bourrifés et alla préparer le petit déjeuner avant que sa fiancée rentre. Dix minutes plus tard, Tout était prêt, Ziva arriva en jogging dans la cuisine, embrassa son fiancé avant de s'asseoir._

- Bien dormi? _Demanda Tony en souriant_

- Très bien dormi et toi?

- Trop bien, J'aurai voulu rester encore un peu au lit!

- Oui, mais tu sais Gibbs, force d'entendre tes excuses, il va te virer!

- Gibbs ne ferait jamais a...Dit-il en rigolant

- ...

- Ou peut- être que si finalement!

- Allez, va te pr parer et j'irai a la douche ensuite!

- Oui tu as raison et comme ça on annoncera l'équipe nos fiancailles.

- Oui c'est vrai ils ont le droit de savoir et on a qu'a leur annoncer au restaurant ce midi

- Oui pourquoi pas!

- Allez file mon petit derrière poilu

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._  
- Bonjour tout le monde! _Fit le couple_

- Bonjour vous deux, oh Tony tu n'es pas en retard ce matin!

- Eh oui comme tu vois McDéduction!

- Gibbs, si on n'a pas d'enquête entre midi et deux, on pourra manger tous ensemble?

- Oui pas de problème, mais avant écrivez vos rapports!

- Pas de problème patron

_La matin e se termina, pas d'enquête à l'horizon, ce fut une bonne nouvelle pour les fiancés. Direction le restaurant pour toute l'équipe!_  
- Alors vous deux, pourquoi nous avoir tous réunis ici aujourd'hui? _Demanda Abby_

- Samedi soir, j'ai demandé Ziva de m' épouser et..

- Ta répondu quoi Ziva? _Demanda Jenny _

- J'ai dit OUI! _Répondit-elle en souriant_

- Félicitation vous deux! _Fit l'équipe_

- Félicitation mes chers enfants, alors comment tu ty es prit Anthony?

- Pendant que Ziva était partie avec Jenny et Abby faire les magasins, j'ai préparé le repas et la décoration, tout simplement!

- Tu as oublié de leur dire que tu avais caché la bague dans mon dessert préféré , le gâteau au chocolat fondant!

- Oh Dinozzo je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents cachés! _Remarqua Gibbs_

- Moi je ne savais pas qu'il était si romantique, profites en Ziva! _Fit Mcgee_

- ehh je suis romantique!  
- Tony a beaucoup changé avec toi Ziva je trouve! _Remarqua Abby_

- Oui beaucoup et Mcgee aussi a changé ! Fit _Jenny_

- Et vous c'est pour quand? _Demanda Tony_

- Euh..._Firent-ils embarassés_

- Papa et maman ne sont pas encore prêt! _Fit Abby _

- Abby!

- Quoi? Je rigole mais j'aimerai trop avoir encore un petit frère ou une petite soeur! _Répondit-elle en souriant_

- Abby!

- Okay okay c'est bon..!

_Le téléphonna de Gibbs sonna..._  
- Agent Gibbs

- [...]

- C'était qui? _Demanda Jenny_

- Ma petite amie voulait qu'on se voit mais je lui ai dis que j'étais avec mon équipe..

- Gibbs je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un.._Déclara Ziva_

- Je n'ai personne c'est juste pour embêter une certaine personne! Allez hop un marine mort a été retrouvé sur la plage à Porto Rico!

_Jenny et Jethro s' échangèrent un regard avant que l'équipe parte et Jethro y pu lire la jalousie de Jenny face son mensonge._

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a Ducky?

- Tu sais je viens tout juste d'arriver, mais je peux t'affirmer qu'il est mort il y a 10 heures vu la rigidité de son corps, j'en serai plus après autopsie.

- Tu penses qu'il s'est noyé Duck'?

- Non je ne pense pas patron, ce marine Alex Cortton, était le meilleur de sa promo en plongée! _Fit Tony en arrivant_

- Tu as quelque chose d'autres sur ce marine?

- Non patron, mais dès qu'on arrive au ncis je my met tout de suite

- Bon travail Dinozzo, va aider Ziva pour les indices. Je vais voir Mcgee.

**Côté Mcgee:**  
- Qu'avez-vous Mcgee?

- 2 témoins ont découvert le corps mais aucun témoin n'a entendu quelque chose

- Leurs noms?

- Alexandra et Alyson Floxer, elles sont soeurs et ont découvert le corps vers midi sur la plage.

- Elles connaissaient la victime?

- Non

- Vous avez prit leur déposition?

- Oui je viens de les prendre

- Bon travail Mcgee, on rentre au ncis!

- Oui patron

_L' équipe prit le chemin du retour, Mcgee et Gibbs descendirent les indices Abby tandis que Tony et Ziva se mirent la chasse aux informations._

**Coté Labo:**  
- Abb's?

- Oui je suis là Timmy, alors qu'avons nous là ...empreintes, êtements, objets personnels de la victime. Oh tu me gâtes Gibbs, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire tu sais!

- Abby...

-Oui Gibbs?

- Au travail, Mcgee va t'aider!

- Ok, allez vient Tim on a du pain sur la planche!

**Coté Ducky:**  
- La vie est injuste..

- Pourquoi ça docteur?

- Ce jeune marine a été assassiné j'en ai bien peur...

- Donc l'agent Dinozzo avait raison, il ne sait pas noyé tout seul.

- Oh non au contraire, je pense plutôt à un empoisonnement du au gaz des bouteilles de plongée.

_Les portes s'ouvrent laissant apparaître Gibbs.._  
- Monsieur Palmer, pouvez-vous amener ces prélévements de sang Abbigael?

- Oui bien sûr docteur Mallard.

- Alors Duck, cause de la mort?

- Je pense que ce jeune garçon a été soumis une crise hyperoxique

- Tu peux expliquer?

- Le dioxygène devient toxique avec l'augmentation de sa pression partielle. Cette effet nommé "hyperoxie" est due la toxicité neurologique du dioxygène à partir de 1,6 bar. Cela entraîne une perte de connaissance et donc la noyade du plongueur.

- Donc en résumé , la bouteille qu'à utilisé Alex Cortton a été trafiqué

- Oui mais Abbigael doit analyser cette bouteille pour confirmer mes hypothèses

- Merci Ducky

- Derien Jethro, ce fut un plaisir de te recevoir la morgue.

**Coté Tony/Ziva:**  
- On fait quoi ce soir? _Demanda Tony qui tapait sur son ordinateur_

- Je ne sais pas, ça te dit un petit film avec du pop corn?

- Oh oui ça me plait, je choisis le film?

- Oui c'est toi l'expert!

- Et on commande des pizzas pour le repas?

- Oui et n'oublie pas les bières!

- Pas de problème ma chérie..oh oh Gibbs arrive..

- Alors ?

- Alex Cortton, 34 ans, marine depuis 5 ans. Très bon dossier, c' était le meilleur de sa promotion, aucune erreur de sa part depuis qu'il est marine.

- Ziva?

- Alex Cortton est marié à une cartaine Olivia Cortton et a 2 enfants.

- Son adresse?

- Sa femme habite au 16925 Old Stage Road Quantico.

- Ziva, Tony vous y allez

- Ok patron!

_Tony et Ziva partirent voir la femme de la victime pendant ce temps, Mcgee et Abby trouvèrent de nouveaux indices..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde! Je vous poste la suite pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, de m'avoir donné des conseils tous les jours. **

**Je vais écrire quelques petits mots à celles qui m'ont posté un petit message:**

**_lafolledu7_: Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil Karine!**

**_Dinozzo-Ncis_: Alors pour le drama tu le verra vers le chapitre 15 je pense, j'ai écris jusqu'au 13! Et merci pour ta review anonyme^^**

**_kendy92_: Voilà encore du TIVA, merci!**

**_Crazy'Leou_: Il y aura des indices, mais pas de roussit enfin..tu verras par toi-même!**

**Voilà la suite tant attendue!**

_Quelques minutes après le trajet en voiture, ils arrivèrent enfin au domicile de la femme de la victime:_

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Bonjour, Ncis, agent Dinozzo, agent David nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions au sujet de votre mari.

- Oui entrez

- Merci

- Que voulez-vous mon mari?

- Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre mais votre mari a été retrouvé sur une plage a Quantico, ce midi. _Déclara Ziva_

- Oh non..! _Fit-elle en pleurant_

- Toute mes condoléances, mais nous avons besoins de quelques informations pour aider à résoudre cette enquête. _Répondit Tony_

- Oui pas de problème, vous voulez quoi comme informations?

- Est ce que votre mari s'entendait bien avec ces collègues au travail? Avait-il des ennemis?

- Non pas que je sache agent David, enfin..depuis quelques temps je le trouvais bizarre, il était ailleurs. Il ne parlait pas, et il était tout le temps au téléphone.

- Vous savez de quoi il parlait?

- Non, il me disait que c'était un collègue qui avait besoin de ses services et il partait.

- Et vous l'avez cru?

- Oui au début et quand j'ai vu une augmentation dans les factures j'ai commencé me poser des questions..

- Et c'est lui qui vous a fait ça?

- De quoi parlez-vous agent Dinozzo?

- Le bleu que vous avez près de l'oeil

- Oh..oui c'est lui qui me l'a fait, mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès, il n'était pas du tout violent. Un soir, j'ai voulu lui demander si c' était vrai ce qu'il m'avait dit propos des coups de fils et il a commencé crier, heureusement que les enfants n' étaient pas là .

- Nous allons chercher du côét des appels et du coté des factures pour savoir si il y a un lien avec son meurtre.

- Merci beaucoup

- Ce n'est rien, je vous promets que nous allons retrouver celui qui a fait ça.

- Merci beaucoup agent Dinozzo

- Au revoir Madame Cortton

**Au ncis:**

- Alors? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Madame Cortton a décrit son mari comme quelqu'un de bien, non violent, pas d'ennemi au travail mais.._Commença-t-elle_

- Il y a quelques jours elle a remarqué une augmentation dans les factures, des coups de fils inconnus et en voulant demander son mari ce que c' était, il l'a frappé sans raison.

- Mcgee tu vas te charger des appels, quant vous deux vous allez vous attaquer aux factures!

- Ok patron!

_Quelques heures plus tard.._  
- Patron j'ai quelque chose!

- Allez y Mcgee!

- En regardant les coups de fils passés depuis la maison des Cortton j'ai pu remarquer que deux jours avant son décès il a reçu au moins une dizaine d'appels provenant du meme téléphone

- Un nom ?

- Non, malheureusement je ne peux le localiser et encore moins donner un nom.

- David, Dinozzo avec moi nous allons voir Abby! Bon travail Mcgee!

**Au labo:**  
- Abb's?

- Yep je suis la boss! Salut Beau brun, Ziva!

- Salut Abby, du nouveau sur la fabrication de ces bouteilles?

- Oui, j'ai du nouveau c'est pour ça que j'allais t'appeler mais vu que tu viens toujours avant mes appels..

- Abb's...

- Okay okay! Je peux te confirmer que les hypothèses que Ducky t'a mis sont exactes, notre victime a bien été empoisonné au dioxygène...

- Des empreintes sur la bouteille?

- Négatif

- Vêtements de la victime? _Demanda Tony_

- J'ai trouvé du sable, que j'ai analysé par la suite et cela correspond l'endroit où vous avez trouvé la victime.

- D'accord, bon travail Abby!

- Mais attends ce n'est pas tout Gibbs, j'ai aussi trouvé de la poudre rouge en dessous de ces chaussures, c'est du chromate de plomb utilisé comme pigment jaune. C'est un colorant utilisé pour matières plastiques, peinture, imprimerie.

- Tu as trouvé les entreô ts qui le fabrique? _Demanda Ziva_

- Oui j'en ai trouvé 5, dont 3 abandonnés au sud de Quantico. Je vous donne leurs adresses!

- Merci Abby, tient ton caf pow!

- Merciii! _Fit-elle en inspirant une gorgée de sa boisson_

**Entrepôt n°1:**  
- RAS! _Crièrent Gibbs et Mcgee_

- RAS! _Crièrent Ziva et Ziva a leur tour_

**Entrepôt n°2:**  
- RAS!

- RAS pour nous aussi!

- J'espère que nous trouverons quelques chose dans le troisième entrepôt..

- Car nous avons aucune piste pour le moment sur notre tueur..

**Entrepôt n 3:**  
_Les quatres agents arrivèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrepôt, ils aperçurent un homme assez grand qui déchargait des bouteilles de dioxygène depuis le coffre de leur voiture..._

- Tony, je crois que tu vas devoir divertir ce monsieur

- Avec plaisir patron!

_Tony enleva sa veste d'enquêteur, mit ses lunettes de soleil, attrappa une carte et une tige de blé et la porta sa bouche, ce qui fit sourire Ziva. Il s'avança comme un touriste ce qui attira le regard d'un des dealer._

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Cela n'a aucune importance mon pote, je viens juste te demander quelque chose. Ma voiture est tombée en panne est-ce que tu pourrai me passer juste ton portable quelques minutes?

- Je n'aide jamais les mecs de ton genre!

- Allez soit sympa mec!

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas comprit dans la phrase que je viens de te dire!

- Bon d'accord je vais te laisser, mais avant tu vas devoir faire un somme!

- Hein?

_Tony se retourna, souriant comme jamais et lui donna son poing dans la figure. L'homme tomba terre en l'espace de quelques secondes._

- Bon travail Dinozzo!

- Merci patron!

- Met ton gilet par balle au lieu de te la péter!

- Oui miss David!

- Tony, Ziva vous rentrez par derrière, Mcgee avec moi! _Murmura-t-il_

- Ok patron..

- NCIS ! _Crièrent les 4 agents_

_Les 4 hommes se trouvant dans l'entrepôt se baissèrent et se laissèrent menotter sans aucune violence. Mais lorsque les suspects furent menottés et emmenés par des agents, deux hommes cagoulés qui se trouvaient l'extérieur visaient Ziva. Un point rouge se dessinait sur sa poitrine..._

- Ziva baisse toi!

_Tony poussa Ziva sur le côté et la plaqua contre le sol froid de l'entrepôt quant gibbs et Mcgee ils tirèrent jusqu' à ce que les tireurs s'écroulent mort._

- Tony tu m'écrases!

- Tony?!

- Mmh

- Ca va?

- Ca peut aller..

_Tony se leva difficilement aid de Ziva..._

- Ca va Dinozzo? _Demanda Gibbs inquiet_

- Oui oui, ne vous inquiètez pas! Heureusement que j'avais mis mon gilet par balle!

- Pourquoi m'avoir poussé alors que je portais un gilet par balle?

- Je voulais te protèger.._murmura-t-il_

_Ziva comprenant le malaise de son coéquipier lui sourit et lui murmura à son tour un "merci". De retour au ncis, les 5 suspects furent emmenés en salle d'interrogatoire. _

_Quelques heures plus tard..._  
_Après plusieurs interrogatoires, le meurtrier d'Alex Cortton nommé Max Flatter fut arrêté au grand soulagement de la femme de la victime mais aussi de l'équipe._

**Alors Alors cette suite? Elle vous plait? Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Vue que vous avez été nombreux sur le précédent chapitre, je vous met la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_**

**_Dinozzo-Ncis:_**_ Merci merci!_

_**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES**: J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

**_Et pour les autres je veux vous dire MERCI!_**

_Trois mois après l'arrestation de Max Flatter, toute l'équipe était au ncis entrain de rédiger des rapports d'enquêtes, ou soit en réunion avec la directrice._

**Côté Bureau:**

- Zivaaaaaaaaa! _Cria Abby en sautillant dans tout le ncis_

- Alors?

- C'est positif!

- Je..je suis..enceinte?

- Oui! Et depuis 2 mois! Félicitation!

- Merci Abby..tu as vu Tony dans les parages?

- Il est dans le bureau de la directrice

- Je vais attendre alors

- Okay, moi je descends car j'ai du pain sur la planche!

- T'as acheté du pain?

- Quoi?!

- Tu viens de dire que tu avais du pain sur la planche

- C'est une expression Ziiiva!

- Oh..je ne comprendrai jamais vos expressions!

- Mais si ma ninja, Abby voulait te faire comprendre qu'elle avait du travail!

- Ca tombe bien mon petit derrière poilu que tu sois revenu, on doit parler en privée!

- Moi aussi je dois te parler, Ascenseur?

- Oui

_Tony passa son bras derrière le dos de Ziva et ils avancèrent collés l'un l'autre vers l'ascenseur. Dès que l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux, Ziva appuya sur le bouton arrêt et ce fut le noir absolu._

- Qu'as-tu as me dire en privée?

- Hum..voilà ça fait déjà 3 mois que nous sommes fiancés et j'ai pensé qu'il faudrai peut- être fixer une date pour qu'on se marie, le mois de juin ça te conviendrai?

- Nous allons avoir un problème mon chéri pour le mois de juin..

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne pourrai pas me marier en même tant que de mettre au monde notre bébé ..

- No..notre bébé ?

- Oui Anthony, je suis enceinte!

- Mais c'est merveilleux, c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler!

- Oui notre bébé à nous..

- Depuis quand le sais-tu?

- Depuis (_regardant sa montre_) 20 minutes, c'est Abby qui m'a apporté les résultats!

- Je suis tellement heureux ma chérie, je suis l'homme le plus comblé sur terre!

_Tony embrassa la future maman tout en caressant son ventre légèrement rebondit..._  
- Tony, Ziva sortez de l'ascenseur!  
- oui tout de suite patron! _Fit le couple_

- Que faisiez-vous dans cet ascenseur?

- On parlait, tu sais comme toi quand tu as des choses importantes dire!

- Quelles sont ces choses si importantes Dinozzo?

- Tony me demandait de fixer une date pour notre mariage mais il y a un imprévu, je suis enceinte!

- Félicitation à vous deux!

- Merci Gibbs

- Maintenant au boulot! Et toi Ziva va voir pour ton congé !

- Ok patron!

_Ziva se dirigea vers les marches d'escalier menant l' tage o se situ le bureau de la directrice tandis que Tony se mit r diger ses rapports..._  
**Bureau de la directrice:**  
- Entrez!

- Bonjour Madame

- Ziva, comment vas-tu? Rentre!

- Je vais bien merci et toi Jenny?

- Ca peut aller

- Que ce passe-t-il?

- Rien ne t'inquiète pas.

- Jen je te connai depuis plusieurs années maintenant et je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, raconte!

- Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça, dit moi pourquoi es-tu venue me voir?

- Je suis venue te voir car je voudrai savoir comment ça marche un cong de maternité quand on est agent du ncis

- Tu es enceinte Ziva?

- Oui, depuis 2 mois.

- Mes félicitations!

- Merci

- Les congés de maternités..Tu arrêteras d'aller sur le terrain au 5 ème mois de grossesse!

- 4 mois sans rien faire? Je ne pourrai pas!

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Je disais: Plus de terrain à partir du 5 me mois de grossesse et par la suite tu resteras au bureau pendant 2 mois. Ca te va?

- C'est parfait!

- Bon allez file avant que Gibbs t'appelle!

- Je ne descendrai pas avant que tu me dises ce qui ce passe entre toi et Gibbs!

- Mais..mais enfin comment le sais-tu?

- Je te rappelle que j' étais espionne au Mossad avant..

- Bon allez je me lance, j'aime toujours Gibbs!

- T'aime toujours Gibbs? C'est Génial!

- Qu'est-ce qui est génial?

- Gibbs t'aime lui aussi, fonce!

- Mais ce n'est pas moi de faire le premier pas!

- Alors je parlerai Tony!

- Non! Enfin si, j'espère que tu as raison propos des sentiments de Gibbs!

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas Jen tu verras! Dans quelques jours vous serez ensemble, entrain de vous embrasser..

- Stop les détails David!

- C'est comme vous voulez Madame, sur ce, je vous laisse travailler!

- Merci, agent David!

_Bureaux:_  
- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Ton cong de maternité

- Ah ça! Je travaille jusqu'au 5 me mois sur le terrain après je resterai pendant 2 mois aux bureaux à écrire des rapports...

- Les joies de la maternit ! _Dit-il en souriant_

- Au fait la directrice veut vous voir!

- Pourquoi?

- Elle ne me l'a pas dit!

- Ok

**Bureau de la directrice:**  
**14H00:**  
- Apparemment tu veux me voir!

- Bonjour Jethro, tu sais je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué il y a une porte donc tu dois toquer avant d'entrer!

- Je le sais! Alors pourquoi me déranges-tu cette heure-ci?

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir

- Ziva m'a dit que tu m'attendais

- Oh..

**14H00: Bureaux**

- Pourquoi m'as tu fait venir ici Ziva? Une nouvelle enquête?

- Non non suivez moi vous trois!

- On va où ? _Demanda le plus jeune_

- On va aller écouter derrière la porte de la directrice!

- Attends tu veux dire que tu as menti Gibbs?

- Oui

- Tu sais chérie, les hormones ça ne te réussi pas!

_Ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de sa bien-aimée..._

**14H10: Bureau du ncis**

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant?

- On va parler du beau temps!  
(_regard noir_)  
- Non je plaisantais Jethro..

_Gibbs s'approcha de Jenny et la regarda dans les yeux, face face, quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Il posa une de ses mains sur le menton de Jenny tandis que cette dernière leva la t te, surprise de son geste._  
- A quoi tu joues Jethro?

- Jennyfer..ne me dit pas que tu n'as compris ce que Ziva a voulu faire..

- Tu..

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime, j'ai tellement attendu pour entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche! _Dit-elle émue_

_Gibbs posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de celle-ci et elle l'approfondie de plus belle..sous le regard amusé des 3 agents, de la laborantine et de Cynthia..._  
- Madame, sentez-vous une présence dans cette pièce?

- Non pas que je sache

- Suivez moi!

_Gibbs prit la main de Jenny et ils allèrent voir Cynthia...En arrivant, ils découvrirent leurs trois agents en compagnie de leur laborantine qui les surveillaient grâce au plasma._  
- Que faites vous ici?

- Euh..pa...patron! _Bafouilla l'informaticien_

- Respirez Mcgee, nous savons pourquoi vous êtes ici et pour répondre vos questions, nous sommes ensemble!

- Ouiiiii papa et maman sont ensemble! Je vais enfin avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur!

- Félicitations vous deux! _Fit Tony_

- Tu vois ce n' était pas si difficile que ça!

_Pour toute réponse, Ziva reçu un slap de la part de Gibbs et un clin d'oeil de la part de la directrice...A compter de ce jour, toute l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs avait trouvé son âme soeur sauf le médecin légiste le docteur mallard..._

**_ALORS ALORS? :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_J'ai eu plus de 100 views pour le précédent chapitre, merci merci beaucoup!_**

**_Je vous met en attendant la suite, tant espéré!_**

_Un mois passa, Ziva était à présente enceinte de 3 mois. Aujourd'hui, elle devait passer son premier examen de grossesse, la visite des 3 mois..._

- Mlle Ziva David, c'est vous!

- Bonjour Docteur!

- Je suppose que vous etes le père?

- Oui Anthony Dinozzo

- Entrez , alors c'est votre première chographie aujourd'hui c'est ça?

- Oui c'est bien ça

- Nous allons remplir quelques petits formulaires et ensuite nous irons voir votre bébé

- Voici les tests que j'ai effecté ces derniers jours

- Merci, alors nous avons les résultats de votre prise de sang, et nous pouvons remarquer que vous êtes immunisé contre la toxoplasmose et la rubéole. La pesée, la tension et les tests d'urine ont bien été effectué . Tout est parfait, donc nous allons passer l'examen, allongez vous sur cette table mademoiselle s'il vous plait.

- Je peux me mettre à côté ?

- Oui oui bien sûr, alors aujourd'hui pour cette première échographie nous allons voir la tête, le profil, les membres, les organes notamment le coeur et aussi le ventre. Alors voyons voir, vous voyez votre petit bébé ?

- Oui je le vois!

- Et c'est bien ces petits pieds là ? _Demanda Tony_

- Oui c'est bien ça, je vais maintenant calculer la longueur crânio-caudale pour dater exactement le début de la grossesse, donc vous êtes ...à 12 semaines. Ensuite je vais voir la clarté nucale pour savoir si il y a une malformation tel que la trisomie..La clarté nucale est bonne elle mesure 1,5 mm.

- Il mesure combien? Car il a l'air vraiment minuscule!

- Il mesure 6 cm c'est tout fait normal ce stade. Je vais vous imprimer les quelques clichés et nous allons prendre rendez-vous!

- Merci

- Alors le prochain rendez-vous sera dans 2 mois. Le 15 février ça vous va?

- Oui c'est parfait pour nous!

- Bon alors je vous dis bientôt et reposez-vous bien!

- A bientôt docteur!

...

- Ce rendez-vous a été un des rendez-vous les plus émouvant de ma vie! _S'exclama-t-elle_

- Oh oui..j'ai hâte d' être au deuxième rendez-vous pas toi?

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir sa petite frimousse, savoir s'il va bien!

- C'est le plus important de toute manière d'avoir un bébé en pleine sant ! Mais pour le moment, vu que Gibbs nous a donn une journée ça te dirai d'aller faire un peu de shopping pour Noel?

- Ca me tente bien ça! ...Chéri ça te dit qu'on aille dans ce magasin? Je dois m'acheter de nouvelles tenues vu que je ne rentre presque plus dans mes jeans.

- Oui on y va! Tient cette tenue t'ira merveille!

- Oh elle est magnifique je vais la prendre

- Oui!

- Que penses-tu de ceci?

- Non pas celle-là , tient plutôt celle-là !

- Anthony, c'est une nuisette décolletée, hors de question!

- S'il te plait, fait le pour moi...

- Non, c'est non mon petit derrière poilu!

- Bon d'accord, c'est toi qui décide de toute façon!

- Tient j'ai trouvé un pyjama, il te plait?

- Il est sublime ma chérie, prends le! Ce te dirai d'aller dans le rayon tenues de soirée?

- Tu es sérieux?

- Oui je suis plus que sérieux!

- D'accord, on y va alors!

- Je t'ai trouvé une robe, exactement ce que je voulais que tu mettes!

- Vient voir quoi elle ressemble..whaou elle est magnifique ma chérie!

- Vu que Noel arrive dans 1 semaine, je te propose qu'on achète cette robe!

- Oh oui elle me plait tellement!

- Allez hop on va la caisse, donne moi toutes les tenues!

- Bonjour!... ça vous fera 120 $ s'il vous plait!

- Voilà madame!

- Merci, voilà votre ticket! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année: A bientôt!

- Merci à vous aussi au revoir!

...

- On fait quoi maintenant?

- On rentre?

- Bonne idée je commence à fatiguer!

- Quand on rentre, on ira prendre notre douche et on se commandera une pizza devant un film ça marche?

- Ca marche !

_Après avoir prit leurs douches, Tony commanda une pizza et il prépara le dvd tandis que Ziva attendait patiemment devant la télé ..._

_(quelqu'un sonna)_  
- Je vais ouvrir! _Fit Ziva _

- Bonsoir mademoiselle, voici votre pizza, ça vous fera 8 $

- Voilà Monsieur, bonne fin de soirée!

- Merci vous aussi!

- Chéri la pizza est là , j'espère que tout est prêt dans la salon!

- Tout est prêt ma chérie! Vient t'asseoir!

_Ziva posa la pizza franchement découpée au préalable, et s'installa contre le torse de son fiancé qui mit en route le dvd..._  
- Tu te rends compte que ça fait déjà 16 mois que nous sommes ensemble?

- Que le temps passe vite..

- Je vais te dire ma chérie, ces 16 mois ont été les plus beaux moments de ma vie et dans 6 mois à peine, nous tiendrons ensemble notre bébé ..

- Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer!

- Mais non ne pleure pas, le film n'a toujours pas commencé !

- Que tu es bête!

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!

- C'est vrai!

- Je t'aime!

- Moi aussi je t'aime

_Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent, heureux comme jamais..._  
_Deux heures plus tard, la fin du film, Tony baissa sa tête et observa la future maman qui dormait comme un bébé . Il décida de la porter jusqu' à la chambre tout en éteignant les lumi èes du salon avant de s'endormir lui aussi comme un bébé ..._

**_N'est-ce pas romantique? Emouvant?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ma fiction a atteint les 875 views, je suis trop contente, merci merci beaucoup!_**

**_Pas de message séparé aujourd'hui, la prochaine fois promis. Je veux juste vous dire merci pour vos reviews, et de votre passage. _**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_..._**

**_24 Décembre: Noêl_**

_ Une semaine passa..la capitale des Etats-Unis dormait sous la neige dans le froid. Elle était recouverte comme toutes les années d'un lèger voile blanc. Au QG du ncis, la directrice avait donné à chaque agent 1 semaine de congé pour qu'ils puisse profiter des fêtes de fin d'année. Demain c'est Noêl, toute l' équipe de Gibbs était invit chez Jenny Shepard._

_**Chez les Dinozzo/David:**_  
- Chéri tu sais où ils sont passés mes escarpins noirs?

- Oui ils sont dans le carton en haut droite du placard, tu veux que j'aille te les charger?

- Oui s'il te plait!

- Tient les voiàl ! Tu peux m'aider pour le noeud papillon s'il te plait!

- Bien sûr, mais attends voir c'est le costume que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire!

- Oui j'attendais Noel pour le mettre pour ne pas l'abîmer!

- Oh t'es un amour, je peux te dire qu'il te va comme une moufle!

- Gant Ziiva!

- Quoi?!

- Il me va comme un gant et non une moufle!

- Oh ça va tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça!

- Mais tu sais bien que c'est pour ton bien que je te corrige!

- Oui je le sais!

**_Côté Gibbs/Shepard:_**  
- Jethro comment me trouves-tu ce soir?

- Whaou! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu avec une robe!

- Oh voyons! La dernière fois que tu m'as vu c' était quand j'ai accompagné Ducky à une soirée à l'opéra, le jour de ton anniversaire après la mission de Tony et Ziva!

- C'est exact! Je ne m'en souvenais plus, je pensais plutôt à ...Paris!

- Jethro! Nous étions en Mission !

- C'est un des souvenirs qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire!

- Oh..je ne te savais pas si romantique!

- Et moi je ne te savais pas si élégante!

- Merci pour le compliment Jet'!

- Allez file, les autres vont bientôt arriver!

**_Côté Mcgee/Sciuto:_**  
- Abby qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- J'arrive j'arrive timy!

- Tu dis ça depuis 10 minutes!

- Je suis là maintenant, ya pas le feu au lac! Il n'est même pas 19h!

- Je ne veux pas arriver en retard pour le réveillon de Noêl!

- Timy..

- Si on arrive en retard, Gibbs va me frapper une fois de plus sur la tête!

- Mais non voyons, pas pendant le réveillon de Noel!

- Bon d'accord tu as raison..mais peut- être pas vu que tu seras avec moi!

- Je t'aime ma gothique préférée!

- Moi aussi je t'aime roi des elfes!

**_19h20: _**_Chez les Gibbs/Shepard Après avoir décoré la table, Jenny et Gibbs se dirigèrent vers la porte pour acceuillir les premiers invités..._

- Giibbbbbs! Jenny!

- Abb's content de te voir, Mcgee!

- Bonjour Gibbs, Jenny!

- Bonjour Timothy comment ca va ?

- Je vais bien merci, et vous?

- Tout va pour le mieux, venez on va dans le salon! Jethro peux-tu mettre les manteaux dans notre chambre s'il te plait!

- Bien sur Jen! Donnez moi vos manteaux..merci!

_**Dans le salon:**_  
- Alors comme ça on est les premiers?

- Et oui Timothy, tu ne crois tout de même pas que Tony va arriver le premier!

- Je doute fort!

- Nous aussi d'ailleurs!

- Au fait Jenny, Brenna et Palmer viennent ce soir?

- Oui oui Abby normalement, Palmer va mieux! Il s'est remis de son rhume par contre c'est Ducky qui l'a rattrappé , donc il ne pourra malheureusement pas venir..

- Oh c'est dommage..

- Abby a tout a fait raison, c'est vraiment dommage. Lui qui se faisait une joie d' être réuni en famille pour Noel!

_(la sonnette retentit)_  
**_L'entrée:_**

- Ah! Je vais ouvrir!

- Bonjour Madame!

- Bonjour Brenna, Jimmy!

- Whoa c'est vraiment jolie ici!

- Merci Brenna, allez rentrez! Il y a déjà Timothy et Abby au salon! Jethro tu fais quoi?

- J'arrive, je surveillais juste la dinde au four! Palmer, Brenna! _Salut-il_

- Bonjour Gibbs! _Fit le couple_

- Il manque plus que qui? _Demanda Palmer_

- Tony et Ziva, ils ne vont plus tarder je pense! _Répondit Jenny_

- En attendant, je vais ranger vos manteaux à tous les deux! _Fit Gibbs_

- Merci Gibbs!

- Je servirai des cocktails lorsque Ziva et Tony..

_(dring...)_  
- Ah quand on parle du loup! Bonjour vous deux!

- Bonjour Jenny!

- Entrez! Faites comme chez vous!

- Nous sommes les derniers?

- Eh oui Dinozzo vous tes les derniers!

- Oh salut Gibbs! _Fit le couple_

- Jethro je crois que tu vas devoir remonter pour ranger les manteaux tandis que moi je vais servir les cocktails!

**_Salon:_**  
- Tony, Ziva!

- Abb's..tu nous touffes!

- Oh pardon, je pensais que étiez fait enlevé par des lutins! Alors j'ai eu peur!

- Abb's jadore ton sens de l'humour!

- Merci Tony! Oh fait Ziva comment va le bébé ?

- Il va bien..il est en bonne santé !

- Tant mieux! _Fit Jenny_

- Allez vous installer table, que la fête commence!

_C'est ainsi que la soirée commença sous le signe de la joie et de la bonne humeur...Vers minuit, tout le monde se rassembla autour du sapin et des cadeaux après avoir dansé pendant plus d'une heure.._

- On peut commencer? _Demanda le tiva_

- Oui oui allez-y!

- Tient ouvre ton cadeau Abby!

- Oh merciiiii! Ce collier est magnifique! T'as vu a Timy?

- Tu as de la chance, c'est celui que tu voulais!

- Tient le bleu ton cadeau!

- Merci qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ouvre!

- Une machine crire! Oh merci vous deux!

- C'est l'idée de Ziva car moi je voulais t'acheter les schtroumfs car ils sont..

- bleus je sais merci Tony!  
_(rire)_  
- Après nous avons fait que des cadeaux communs donc tenez et tenez!

- Un cadre avec notre photo de nous Paris t'as vu Jethro c'est magnifique merci!

- Ca vous plait?

- Oui merci !

- Et vous les grimlins?

- Deux blouses dédicacés par vous, merci!

- Derien, j'espère que ça vous plait!

- A nous maintenant! _Fit Abby_

_Les cadeaux fusaient entre chaque membre de la famille pendant de longues minutes puis vint le moment de dire au revoir..Il était 3 heures du matin lorsque tous les agents rentrèrent à la maison pour une bonne nuit de sommeil..._

**_Alors Alors ce chapitre? Vous avez aimé?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou les gens! Aujourd'hui, je vous poste la suite de ma fic pour vous remercier de votre visite. Ma fiction compte désormais 1000 visites un peu près, c'est énorme! Merci Merci!**

_**21 juin: 10H25**: 6 mois passèrent après le fameux Noel passé en famille. Ziva était à présent à son terme et allait donner naissance dans quelques heures à leur premier enfant, une petite fille. Tony quant lui, était fou de joie et avait passé ces 6 derniers mois à aider Ziva._

- Je n'en peux plus!

- Ma chérie chut.. ça va aller, je suis là !

- J'ai envie de pousser..._Finit-elle par dire_

- Mais tu ne dois pas, ton col n'est ouvert qu'a 6

- Oui je sais mon petit derrière poilu! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir la péridurale?

- Oui enfin non appelle la s'il te plait!

- A vos services Mlle David!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça sinon je te fais bouffais chaque doigts de ta main droite!

- Okay okay!

_Quelques minutes plus tard.._  
- Bonjour je me présente je m'appelle Roxane, je suis l'anesthésiste. C'est votre premier c'est ça?

- Oui c'est ça

- Bon je vais vous faire la péridurale et ensuite vos douleurs seront moins forte. Vous tes prête?

- Oui il le faut de tout façon, je suis tellement épuisée!

- Courage ma ninja!

- Voil c'est fini! A bientôt et bon courage!

- Merci à bientôt!

_**12H15:**_  
- Votre col est ouvert au maximum, nous allons attendre que le bébé descende pour passer. Vous ressentez encore les contractions?

- Non, plus depuis la pose de la péridurale

- D'accord, c'est une bonne chose! Je vais vous laisser tranquille,à tout l'heure! _Dit la sage-femme_

- A tout l'heure!

- Tu te rends compte que dans moins de deux heures nous aurons notre petite fille, notre petit ange..

- Je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte mais quand on me la posera sur le ventre je réaliserai enfin que je suis maman. Et toi?

- Comme toi, je suis tellement pressé d'entendre sa voix, de croiser son regard, de la prendre dans mes bras..

- Je crois que ta fille t'a entendu.._Dit-elle en grimaçant_

- Attends je vais chercher la sage-femme!

- De toute façon je n'irai pas très loin, je suis coincée sur ce lit! _Dit-elle ironiquement_

- Tu marques un point!

- Vous l'avez sentie bouger?

- Oui je l'ai senti appuyé vers le bas, c'est bon signe?

- Oui et j'ai une bonne nouvelle, votre puce va arriver d'une minute l'autre, je crois qu'elle veut rencontrer son papa et sa maman!

- Notre bébé, tu te rends compte..

- Oh oui..

- Allez vous allez respirer au maximum et vous poussez!

- C'est bien, à présent je vois ces cheveux! Vous voulez voir monsieur?

- Euh..oui! _Dit-il courageusement_

- Vous allez encore pousser pour passer la tête et ensuite les paules. Respirez...soufflez!

- Voil la tête est sortie, encore un dernier effort et votre fille sera là !

_**13:00**: Le cri du bébé rententi dans la salle..._  
- Et voil , félicitation!

- Merci merci! Elle est si magnifique...

- Elle te ressemble tellement Ziva...

- Vous voulez couper le cordon monsieur?

- Oui, je coupe ou?

- Ici, voilà ! Vous avez ici Madame un homme courageux!

- Il a été très courageux et m'a beaucoup aidé depuis le début.

- Vous avez bien de la chance, maintenant vous allez pouvoir profiter de votre puce. Je repasserai dans quelques minutes pour l'examiner. A tout l'heure!

- A tout l'heure!

- Regarde elle t'observe avec ses grands yeux tout clair..

- Oui, elle est vraiment notre mélange!

- Ca tu peux le dire, je crois bien qu'Abby est entrain de faire une crise cardiaque dans la salle d'attente!

- Ils sont tous là ?

- Oui j'ai oublié de te le dire dans la précipitation!

- Pas grave mon petit derrière poilu!

- Toda ma ninja

- Alodavar!

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._  
- Alors comment allez-vous l'appeler?

- Nous allons l'appeler June! _Répondit la jeune maman_

- C'est un jolie prénom et en accord avec le mois!

- Oui c'est exact! _Répondit le couple_

- Alors voyons voir..Elle pèse 3k250 pour...49 cm. Un beau bébé !

- C' était notre poids environ la naissance! _Dit le jeune papa_

- Ah bah c'est parfait alors! Fait nous tes premiers pas...oui c'est bien! Le test de la vue et les autres sont parfait. Je vais pouvoir te rendre tes parents mais avant je te mets ton petit bracelet rose. Allez hop dans les bras de ton papa!

- Elle est si légère! C'est la première fois que je l'a prends dans mes bras! _Dit-il ému_

- Oh toi tu es ému mon lapin!

- Oui ému et heureux ma ninja, nous sommes trois à présent. Et je peux te dire qu'il y a du monde qui veut te voir à l'extérieur de cette pièce!

_Tony berça l'enfant doucement tout en lui parlant et ce fut le tour la maman de la prendre pour la faire téter..._

**Alors Alors vous avez aimé? De l'émotion hein?**

**J'espère que j'aurai pleins de reviews, je compte sur vous!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont posté quelques reviews, même si j'en ai que quelques unes, cela fait toujours plaisir de les lire et de les commenter. Désolé de mon retard, mais la terminale ce n'est pas de tout repos, donc patience pour chaque chapitre! Bon allez j'arrête de parler et je vous laisser lire la suite! Bonne lecture!**

_3 heures s' écoulèrent après la naissance de June..._  
_**Côté Equipe:**_  
- Pourquoi on n'a pas de nouvelles? T'imagine Timy, si Ziva a fait une hémorragie et qu'elle est morte et que le bébé ne survit pas non plus et que..

- Calme toi Abby, la sage-femme ne va sûrement pas tarder!

- Timothy a raison Abbigael, regarde!

_Une sage-femme d'une cinquantaine d'année arriva à leur niveau, le sourire aux lèvres.._  
- La maman et le bébé vont bien, ils vous attendent dans la chambre 210.

- Merci docteur!

- Tu vois il ne fallait pas s'inquièter Abbs! _Déclara Gibbs_

**_Côté jeunes parents:_**  
_Les jeunes parents étaient tranquillement installés dans leur chambre accompagné d'un petit berceau où il y avait écrit dessus June Abbigael jennifer Dinozzo. Le bébé tait allongé contre la poitrine de Ziva et apprenait a téter. Quant Tony, il avait posé une main sur la tête de sa fille et la lui caressé doucement sous le regard tendre de sa compagne. Jamais elle n'avait imagin son collègue si papa. Trois petits coups se firent entendre dans la pièce, cela venait de la porte..._

- Bonjour la petite famille! _Fit Jenny_

- Bonjour entrez!

- Alors alors?

- Je vous présente June Abbigael Jennifer Dinozzo!

- T'as bien prononcé mon pr nom Tony? _Demanda Abby surprise_

- Oui cela ne te plait pas? _Demanda le papa_

- Si si, je suis surprise et heureuse!

- Merci d'avoir mis mon prénom aussi! _Remercia la directrice_

- Mes chers enfants, j'ai une question quelles sont ces mensurations?

- Elle pèse 3k250 pour 49 cm Ducky! _Répondit Ziva_

- Un beau bébé , félicitation! _Dit Tim_

- Oui félicitation vous deux!

- Merci beaucoup!

- Voici un petit cadeau commun! _Fit Palmer accompagné de sa copine_

- Oh merci beaucoup! Nous avons quelque chose à demander à Gibbs et Abby. Voudriez-vous devenir le parrain et la marraine de notre premier enfant? _Demanda Ziva_

- Je..je ne sais pas quoi dire, Oui bien sûr que je le veux! _Répondit Gibbs_

- Ouiiii merci ! _Répondit-Abby_

- Bon on va vous laisser avec votre petite pour vous reposer, à bientôt! _Déclara Tim_

- Merci d'avoir attendu, à bientôt! _Finit par dire Tony_

**_Retour la maison: 24 juin 10H00_**

- Bonjour mes petites femmes, comment ça va? Bien dormie?

- Bonjour mon coeur, on va bien, et la nuit a été courte!

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu rester avec toi les nuits..

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est la faute au service tu sais bien! T'as apporté tous aujourd'hui?

- Oui j'ai ramené le cosy et la tenue de la demoiselle.

- Merci! Tu veux l'habiller pendant que moi je vais me préparer?

- Oui avec plaisir! Avec moi mini ninja, je vais te mettre ton jolie petit pyjama rose!

- Oh elle est jolie dans son pyjama, notre petite chérie.

- Oui et ressemble beaucoup sa maman, je vous aime tellement!

- Moi aussi je vous aime!

_Tony qui portait June embrassa tendrement sa fiancé__e tout en lui caressant le visage. Ce fut un doux moment jusqu' à ce que la puéricultrice entra dans la chambre..._

- Bonjour, je vois que tout va pour le mieux!

- Bonjour !

- Vous êtes prêt à partir pour démarrer une nouvelle vie à trois?

- Oui prêt, tout est rassemblé . On voudrai vous remercier vous et le service pour votre gentilesse et votre acceuil. _Remercia-t-elle_

- Mais de rien, en espèrant vous revoir pour le prochain!

- Oui ne vous inquiètez pas pour ça! _Dit-il en souriant_

- Au revoir et bon retour!

- Merci bientôt!

**Maison: 24 juin 11H30:** _La petite famille arriva tranquillement la maison. Tony d éosa la valise et les sacs dans leur chambre tandis que Ziva alla coucher June dans sa chambre.._

- Ca y est elle est couchée, ça fait du bien de rentrer la maison!

- Et moi je suis content que vous soyez rentré car je m'ennuyai tout seul la maison!

- Ca je m'en doute, toi qui est toujours avec moi!

- Oui au fait Jenny m'a dit qu'elle te donnait 6 mois de congé pour t'occuper de la petite car elle savait très bien que tu n'allais pas rester plus de 6 mois sans travailler!

- Ah d'accord, c'est gentille de sa part! Et toi elle t'a donné combien de mois?

- 2 mois et comme ça on pourra organiser notre mariage !

- Oui car le 5 aout c'est dans moins d'un mois et demi!

- Ce jour va être un des plus beaux jours de ma vie après la naissance de notre fille.

- Ce sera pareil de mon côté car je t'aime

- Et moi je t'aime plus que toi

- Non c'est moi qui t'aime plus!

- Non c'est moi je te dis!  
_Le couple éclata de rire face la situation et s'embrassa avant d'entendre les pleurs de leur petite fille...et c'est comme ça que la journée se termina entre les couches et les biberons!_

**Voilà le chapitre est posté, j'espère que cela vous a plus! A bientot pour la suite!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Samedi 5 août: 15h00** _

_Le grand jour arriva pour Tony et Ziva. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'unir et prouver leur amour devant les personnes qui leur sont chers à leurs yeux. Tout était enfin prêt, l'assemblée s'était installée et attendait patiemment le passage du cortège. L'ouverture de la cérémonie par le prêtre commença et les futurs époux entendirent les premières notes de la musique d'entrée, le stress monta pour chacun. Le mari avança dans l'allée au bras de sa mère Maria, puis se fut autour du père du mari avec la mère de la mariée et enfin la mariée accompagnée de son père. Ils avancèrent jusqu' à ce que la mariée arrive sur l'estrade à côté de son futur mari. Ils se sourièrent et écoutèrent ensemble le prêtre. Après la lecture de l'Evangile et d'autres livres, ce fut un des moments les plus attendu par les mariés, le dialogue avec le prêtre où ils s'engagent et enfin l' échange des alliances._

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée! _Déclara le prêtre_

_Les mariés se regardèrent émus par la cérémonie et s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de la famille et de l' équipe. Tony prit la main de Ziva et ils s'avancèrent vers leur fille qui était dans les bras de Ducky. Ziva la prit en l'embrassant et sortirent de l' église accompagnés des témoins et de l'assemblée. Ils restèrent ainsi sur les marches de l'escalier en regardant la scène qui se défilait devant leurs yeux. Chaque personne s'est mise en haie d'honneur et ils les applaudissaient...Les larmes coulaient ému par cette scène.._

- Attention je vais envoyer le bouquet qui va l'attrapper...!

_Ziva lança le bouquet et il atterissa dans les bras d'Abby heureuse comme jamais. Cette dernière lança un regard tendre Tim et ils s'embrassèrent. Après le lancée de bouquet, ce fut le temps de partir. Les mariés ainsi que leur fille, June, avancèrent et s'installèrent dans la voiture qui était décorée de partout._

- On se croierait dans un rêve..

- Ce n'est pas un rêve Madame Dinozzo c'est la réalité et je suis heureux.

- Moi aussi tu ne même pas imaginer!

- Aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé mes rêves de mon enfance, fonder une famille et avoir à mes côtés la femme de ma vie..

- Oh mon petit derrière poilu, arrête tu vas me faire pleurer!

- Oh non faut pas que tu pleures, nous arrivons maintenant!

- Déjà? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé . On dirait que tout le monde est là et que personne ne s'est perdue!

_Les époux arrivèrent dans la salle des fêtes où ils allèrent passer la soirée à danser et à s'amuser. La soirée commença, tout le monde grignota et ce fut l'heure pour les deux mariés de danser sous les regards émus de chaque personne de cette soirée. Les parents des mariés se lancèrent enfin et ce fut le tour ensuite de l' équipe et des amis..._

- Puis-je vous l'emprunter_? Demanda Eli Tony_

- Oui avec plaisir, je te laisse ma chérie! _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

**_Côté Ziva/Eli:_**  
- Je suis tellement heureux de te voir sourire ma fille

- Oh papa...

- Je n'arrive pas à croire aujourd'hui que ma fille se marie, que ma fille est grandie!

- Et moi tout simplement je n'arrive pas croire que vous êtes venues.._Dit-elle en souriant_

- On allait tout de même pas louper le mariage de notre fille! Vous formez une très belle famille avec Tony et notre petite-fille. Je suis content que Tony soit notre beau-fils!

- Merci de l'avoir accepté malgrès qu'il ne soit pas israelien.

_**Côté Tony/Maria:**_  
- Veux-tu danser avec moi maman?

- Oh..euh avec plaisir! _Répondit-elle surprise_

- Je vis un des plus beaux jours de ma vie maman..

- Oh oui je vois Anthony, tu es tellement heureux avec ta petite famille.

- Es-tu fier de moi avec papa?

- Oh je peux même te dire que nous sommes très fier de toi avec ton père même si nous n'avions jamais trop parlé avec toi et ton père.

- Merci maman, merci pour tous

- Mais de rien..je t'aime Anthony!

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman..

_Les deux duo dansèrent jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la pièce montée choisie par Ziva.._

- Elle est magnifique..fit le couple

Les mariés coupèrent la première part puis tout le monde firent pareil.

- Comment se passe la soirée? _Demanda Jenny _

- Elle se passe à merveille! Tout ce que j'imaginais! _Répondit Ziva_

- Je suis tellement contente pour vous! _Fit Abby en les serrant_

- Merci et au fait Tim, vu qu'Abby a attrappé le bouquet tout l'heure, un conseil: Prépare ta demande! _Dit Tony en faisant un clin d'oeil_

- Ah merci du conseil Tony!

- Mes chers enfants, avez-vous trouvé la destination de votre lune de miel?

- Nos parents nous ont offert un voyage aux Maldives pendant une semaine!

- Et bah dit donc vous avez de la chance! Car moi j'ai du payer mes lunes de miels !

- Et tu crois que nous la lune de miel sera offerte?

- Serait-ce une proposition Mlle Shepard?

- Non pas du tout mon amour! _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Hum Hum...

- Oups désolé !

- S'excuser est un signe de faiblesse Jenny! _Répliqua Ziva_

- Vous avez tous raison! Mais j'ai une question qui va garder June?

- C'est Jack, mon meilleur ami! _Répondit Tony_

- D'accord, c'est une bonne idée! Depuis le temps qu'il demande! _Dit Abby_

- Oui et puis sa copine verra s'il est prêt à devenir papa!

- Tu as raison Ziva, c'est une bonne idée de votre part! _Dit Ducky_

- Au fait où est Palmer?

- Il est au buffet avec sa copine! _Répondit Mcgee_

- D'acc , bon on va vous laisser, car nous allons danser!

- Allez y!  
_Les agents regardèrent leurs collègues qui profitaient pleinement de leur soirée et après ce fut l'heure de rentrer. A 4h30, plus personne n'était là , tout le monde avait rangé et les mariés étaient dans l'avion: Direction les Maldives après avoir prit soin de dire au revoir leur bébé ..._

**Alors Alors? Bon je ne suis pas trop satisfaite par ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, les chapitres qui vont suivre seront meilleurs!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou, je vous poste déjà la suite de ma fiction car j'aimerai avancé dans les publications, vu que sur mon blog, ma fiction est sur le point de se terminer. Sur ce site j'en suis au chapitre 11 alors que sur mon blog j'en suis au chapitre 21, où tout bascule on va dire!**

**Voilà bonne lecture et merci à mes lectrices/lecteurs pour votre passage !**

_**Aéroport de Washington**: Une semaine passa, les jeunes mariés avaient vécu leur plus belle lune de miel aux Maldives, l'endroit rêvé pour de noubreux futurs mariés. Tony portait un short blanc avec une chemise bleu clair qui faisaient ressortir ces yeux ainsi que son bronzage tandis que Ziva portait une robe courte verte pour faire ressortir ses yeux bruns foncés qui rappelaient ses origines Israeliennes._

- J'ai passé la plus belle lune de miel! J'aurai voulu encore rester un peu.._Dit-elle en souriant_

- Moi aussi j'ai passé un superbe séjour en ta compagnie, mais le devoir nous appelle dans quelques jours et pour te dire notre petit bébé nous manque, pas toi? _Fit-il en l'embrassant_

- Notre petite June..elle a du bien grandir pendant notre absence...

- Jack et Lindsay ont du la cajoler et la gâter pendant notre absence, c'est tout Jack!

- Si tu le dis, mais..maintenant allons voir notre fille!

- Oui tu as raison ma chérie, chauffeur en route!

_Quelques minutes plus tard...les deux parents arrivèrent devant l'appartement du meilleur ami de Tony ainsi que sa copine, ils sourièrent, ils allaient enfin pouvoir voir leur fille née i mois tout juste.._

- Bonjour Jack! _Fit le couple_

- Bonjour, entrez vous deux! Lindsay c'est Tony et Ziva!

- Oh j'arrive..! Bonjour !

- Salut Lindsay!

- Comment s'est passé votre séjour? _Demanda Jack_

- C' était magique..la plage, les gens, le soleil

- On aurait voulu y rester encore mais notre fille commençait à nous manquer, pas vrai mon petit nounours?

- C'est exact! Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

- Vous tes si mignon tous les deux, pas vrai Jack?

- Oui et votre fille vous ressemble, elle a été adorable !

- Où est-elle? _Demanda Ziva_

- Elle est dans le salon venez voir!

- Oh mon bébé , comme tu nous as manqué à moi et ta maman...

_Tony prit dans ses bras sa petite June, qui était installée dans son petit berceau et la berça tout en lui chuchotant une berceuse ce qui fit sourire Ziva et ses amis. Après ce fut le tour de Ziva qui prit sa petite fille dans ses bras avant de prendre le café avec les amis de la famille._

- Alors Lindsay, Jack est prêt à être père? _Demanda Ziva en souriant_

- Oh oui il est prêt, il a été complètement gaga avec votre fille!

- Tu vois ce n'est pas très compliqué de fonder une famille, il faut juste trouver la femme de ta vie et prendre soin de ton entourage.

- Tu as raison Tony et je suis sûr que tu es un bon père de famille. Est-ce que tu t'imaginais il y a dix ans, quand on était goss à devenir père et de te marier?

- Non pas du tout, il y a 10 ans, je courais après les filles comme toi à une époque. Et dans peu de temps, tes souhaits se réaliserons toi aussi.

- Merci Tony

- Mais de rien Jack!

- Quels sont tes souhaits? _Demanda Lindsay_

- Mes souhaits sont les mêmes que ceux de Tony si ça peut te rassurer ma chérie

- Oh t'es un amour..._Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Hum..je crois qu'on va vous laisser, merci beaucoup en tout cas d'avoir gardé notre fille en notre absence! _Répliqua Tony _

- Tout le plaisir a été pour nous, à bientôt vous deux!

_Deux semaines passèrent, la petite June avait à présent 2 mois et demie quant Tony il devait retourner travailler au ncis en laissant ces deux petites femmes la maison.._  
_**7H00**: **Maison des Dinozzo:** Le réveil sonna..Tony l' éteigna et commença se lever lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent doucement.._

- Bonjour mon coeur, bien dormie?

- Comme un bébé , et toi mon ange?

- Bien bien, mais là je vais devoir me préparer pour aller travailler!

- Tu es sûr de vouloir retravailler?

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, et puis revoir l' équipe me changera les idées.

- Je peux venir avec toi?

- Non, Jenny te l'a déjà dis pour tes congés que ce ne sera pas avant les 6 mois de la petite!

- Mais..mais c'est trop long! Allez s'il te plait.._Dit-elle en le suppliant_

- Non, c'est non! Ta technique de ninja pour me faire changer d'avis ne marche plus sur moi, désolé ! AIE!

- Ca c'est pour avoir transgressé la regle de Gibbs!

- Maisssss il n'est pas là , donc pas de règles!

- Oh sisi mon petit nounours, et tu sais quoi j'adore quand tu te mets en colère! _Dit-elle en souriant_

_Tony embrassa tendrement sa compagne et alla se préparer pour sa première journée en tant que père au travail. Tandis que Ziva, se recoucha jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les pleurs de sa fille._  
**_8H30: NCIS_ **

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour Dinozzo/Tony! _Firent Gibbs et Mcgee_

- Je vous ai ramené des croissants et du caf ! Ca vous dit?

- Oui merci mais après au boulot, nous avons une enquête qui nous traîne nulle part depuis 1 semaine!

- 1 semaine? Que dit l'enquête?

- Mcgee va te briffer, moi je monte voir la directrice!

- Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

- Abb's content de te revoir! Tu as l'air en forme dit moi!

- Oui en super super forme!

- Elle est comme ça depuis 5 heures du matin..

- Tu as réveillé notre petit bleu, jeune terrienne?

- Oui enfin sans faire exprès! J' étais si excité de te revoir!

- On s'est vu il y a deux jours!

- Mais c'est pas pareil qu'au boulot..

- Oui si tu veux..en attendant tient ton caff pow et passe voir Ducky pour lui donner son café !

- Okay agent Dinozzo!

- Abby..

- Bon okay, salut les gars!

- Mon pauvre Tim, toi qui vivait avant tout seul avec tes ordinateurs ça doit faire beaucoup de changement non?

- Oui, enfin ne parlons plus de ça! L'enquête est la mort de deux marines, Maxime Vegas et Bill Atlas. Deux amis qui se connaissent depuis 10 ans. Ils n'ont pas de femme, ni d'enfants. Casier judiciaire vierge ainsi que leur dossier militaire.

- Vous avez eu des suspects? Des preuves?

- On a récolté quelques indices : portefeuille de la victime, portable, ordinateur lorsque nous avons fouillé leurs appartements ainsi qu'une carte au nom de Pascal Vallin. Nous l'avons interrogé mais nous n'avons rien eu de concluant. Il a donc été relâché .

- Qu'en pense Gibbs?

- Je pense qu'on devrait fouiller du côté de leurs collègues et de leurs anciennes copines. _Répondit Gibbs en arrivant_

- Okay, je cherche auprès de leurs collègues! _Répliqua Tony_

- Et moi du côté de leurs amis et de leurs ex! _Lanca Mcgee_

- Ok alors au travail!

_**14H00 au ncis..**_  
- J'ai un lien avec les victimes!

- Et? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Ces collègues m'ont dit qu'il y a deux ans Maxime Vegas est sorti avec une certaine Ashley Peyne et devinez quoi?!

- Le marine Bill Atlas est lui aussi sorti avec cette fille! _Répondit Mcgee_

- Exact le bleu!

- Mcgee, Tony avec moi, allons voir cette fille!

- Ok patron!

- Ashley Peyne?

- Oui c'est moi, qui tes vous?

- Je m'appelle l'agent spécial Dinozzo, voici mon patron l'agent spécial Gibbs et mon coéquipier l'agent spécial Mcgee, nous sommes du ncis.

- Entrez..

- Merci

- Que faîtes vous ici?

- Vous connaissiez un certain Maxime Vegas? _Demanda Mcgee _

- Oui, oui nous sommes sortis ensemble il y a deux ans et nous nous sommes perdu de vue par la suite.

- Et vous connaissiez aussi Bill Atlas non?

- Oui je le connai aussi, nous avons eu une aventure enfin d'un soir. Pourquoi toutes ces questions agent Gibbs?

- Maxime Vegas et Bill Atlas ont été assassinés il y a maintenant une semaine. Je suis désolé .

- Vous n'avez pas être désolé !

- Pardon? _Demanda Tony_

- Maxime Vagas me devait de l'argent depuis bientôt 6 mois..

- Pourquoi vous a t-il demandé de l'argent?

- Je ne sais pas..

- Je sais que vous mentez, alors s'il vous plait dites nous pourquoi vous as-t-il emprunté de l'argent

- Agent Dinozzo..c'est..compliqué !

- Agent Mcgee emmenez Mademoiselle Peyne en salle d'interrogatoire

- Avec joie!

**_14H30 au ncis:_**  
- Dinozzo avec moi!

- Pas de problème patron!

- Interrogatoire de Mademoiselle Ashley Peyne, en compagnie de l'agent Gibbs et de l'agent Dinozzo. Alors Mademoiselle Peyne, racontez nous ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques mois avec Monsieur Vegas. _Dit Gibbs_

- Il y 6 mois, Maxime m'a demandé de lui prêter de l'argent..

- Combien? _Demanda Tony_

- Je lui ai prêté 10000 dollards

- Pourquoi en avait-il besoin? _demanda Tony de nouveau _

- ...Il voulait acheter de la drogue par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses amis.

- L'ami en question était Bill Atlas? _Questionna Gibbs_

- Oui..

- Cela vous as-t-il mit en colère quand vous l'avez apprit? _Fit Tony_

- Non..enfin oui, surtout qu'à cette poque je sortais avec ce fameux marine.

- Quel a été votre réaction?

- Agent Gibbs, je lui en voulais bien sûr, mais de là à les tuer non..

- Agent Gibbs, Abby voudrez vous parler!

- Ok attendez ici [...] Que veux-tu me dire Abb's de si urgent?

- Lorsque que vous êtes retournés sur la scène de crime il y a quelques jours, vous aviez retrouvé près du ruisseau un couteau et ce couteau après quelques recherches appartient à cette femme! C'est elle la meurtrière!

- Okay merci Abb's [...] Mademoiselle Peyne, nous avons les preuves comme quoi vous avez tués ces deux marines!

- Mais mais comment?! Je ne les ai pas tué je vous dis!

- Nous avons retrouvés l'arme du crime près d'un ruisseau à deux pas du double meurtre. L'experte scientifique a trouvé sur ce couteau de la sueur et cette sueur est la votre.

- Vous devez vous tromper agent Gibbs..!

- Non

- Bon..bon d'accord vous avez raison, j'ai bien tué ces deux marines mais je ne les pas fait exprès, je ne le voulais pas!

- Mais vous l'avez fait quand même!

- Agent Dinozzo, comprenez moi c' était de la légitime défense!

- Racontez nous ce qui s'est passé ! _Dit Tony _

- Ce soir là , j'avais appelé Maxime pour qu'on se parle, à propos de ce qu'il manigance et ce qu'il compte faire pour me rembourser. Il est arrivé , m'a tout expliqué mais pour lui il était hors de question de me rembourser, alors c'est là que j'ai pris le couteau qui trainait dans la cuisine et je les mis en face de lui. Il a reculé et rigoler. Il ne me prenait pas au sé rieux, alors c'est là que tout a dérapé , je lui ai demandé une dernière fois mon argent, il s'est avancé et j'ai avancé en même temps le couteau et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je l'avais tué , il venait de s'effondrer devant moi. Je suis allée chercher un drap pour le cacher, mais le temps que je revienne, Bill avait découvert le corps ensangloté de Maxime. Je pleurai, je lui demandais pardon, il s'est nervé et à commencé à appeler la police. Prise de panique je les poignardé par derrière et j'ai caché les corps près du ruisseau . Je ne voulais pas les tuer.._Pleura-t-elle_

- Mademoiselle Peyne vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir tuer les marines Maxime Vegas et Bill Atlas. Venez me suivre! _Déclara Gibbs_

_Après que l'arrestation eu lieu, l' équipe se retrouva au bureaux comme tous les soirs..._  
- Cela ne t'a pas fait bizarre de reprendre le boulot sans tes petites femmes? _Demanda Abby_

- Oh si..elles m'ont beaucoup manqué aujourd'hui, mais je suis tout de même content d'avoir retrouver le travail avec vous tous!

- Tu es tout de même arrivé en retard ce matin!

- Patron, tu sais bien qu'avec ou sans famille j'arriverai jamais à l'heure au travail!

- Je pense que Jethro a déjà compris tout ça! _Remarqua Jenny_

- Ah tient je crois que nous avons le droit d'avoir une petite visite!_ Fit Mcgee_

- Bonjour tout le monde!

_Ziva, souriante, avança vers l'équipe tout en poussant doucement le landau où se trouvait June..._  
- Bonjour ma puce! _Dit Tony en embrassant Ziva_

- Bonjour mon coeur, bien travaillé?

- Très bien travaillé , on vient de résoudre une enquête!

- On n'attendait pas ta visite, Ziva! _Fit Jenny_

- Oui je suis passée un peu l'improviste pour vous faire un petit coucou, et je crois bien que quelqu'un veut vous dire bonjour! _Dit-elle en regardant sa fille _

- Elle est très éveillée, pour un bébé de son âge!_ Déclara Ducky_

- Oui beaucoup, mais elle dort tout de même beaucoup, je crois qu'elle a héritée de son papa! _Dit-elle en souriant son mari _

- Je peux la prendre dans les bras? _Demanda Abby_

- Oui oui vas y Abb's, c'est tout de même toi la marraine!

- Merci Tony! Gibbs tu l'as voudras après?

- Oui avec plaisir! _Répondit-il en souriant_

- Jimmy est déjà rentré ?

- Oui, je crois que Brenna ne se sentait pas très bien ma chère._ Répondit Ducky_

- Oh mince c'est bien dommage!

_C'est sur cette phrase que la journée se termina pour tous les agents, chacun rentrèrent leur domicile et le lendemain ce fut une nouvelle journée qui commença pour tout le monde..._

**Cette suite vous a plus? Si oui, pourquoi? Si non pourquoi?**

**J'accepte toutes critiques!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je vous poste la suite, même si j'ai eu qu'une seule review, je remercie la personne qui me la mise et qui me soutient! Bisous et Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 12: **

_**21 avril **_: _Cela faisait maintenant 9 mois que la petite June était née, aujourd'hui tous les agents et la famille célébraient le baptême de cette dernière, gâtait par ses parents, Tony et Ziva, qui célébrait eux leur 28 mois passés ensemble. D'autres couples, comme Tim et Abby célébraient leur 2 ans de couple et un autre événement que personne ne sait encore. Et enfin le dernier couple, Gibbs et Jenny qui eux ont fêté leur 1 an de couple il y a quelques mois encore..._

_**10 heures:**_

- Chérie t'a vu les chaussures de la petite?

- Oui elles sont dans l'entrée, près de nos chaussures!

- Ah je les ai trouvé, merci! Allez hop miss on met les chaussures!

- Pa-pa!

- Oh tu as dit papa ma chérie, bravo mon ange! T'as entendu mon coeur?

- Oui j'ai entendu, c'est notre pupuce ça! Oh oui tu es jolie!

- Ma-ma!

- Elle vient de dire aussi maman! T'as envie de causer aujourd'hui dit donc chipie!

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas pleurer à l'église..

- Met non papa, je ne vais pas pleurer hein?! Tu es forte comme ton papa et ta maman dit voir!

- Je suis prêt, vous êtes prêtes mes petites femmes?

- Oui on est prête mon amour, en route !

_Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille arriva devant l'église. _

- Bonjour vous trois, comment va la chipie aujourd'hui? _Demanda Abby_

- Elle va très bien, et a dit ses premiers petits mots ce matin.._Répondit Ziva émue_

- Elle a prononcé "papa" et "maman", c'est fou comme elle grandit vite! _Dit Anthony_

- Oh c'est merveilleux, vous formez tellement une belle famille! _Fit Jenny_

- En parlant de famille, Abby et moi avons une annonce à vous faire!

- Nous vous écoutons mes chers enfants! _Annonça le plus âgé_

- Aujourd'hui, cela fait 2 ans que nous nous sommes mis en couple et pour marquer cette date, j'ai décidé de demander en mariage Abby ce matin, au petit déjeuner..! _Déclara Tim_

- Ohhhhh, et t'a répondu quoi Abby? _Demandèrent les filles toutes excitéee_

- J'ai dit OUI! _Répondit elle en pleurant_

- Tu ne dois pas pleurer Abby, nous sommes si fiers de vous et moi plus en particulier, car je vous considère comme mes enfants. _Fit Gibbs_

- Oh Gibbs! _Chuchotèrent les fiancés_

- Vient voir la bague Abb's!

- Regarde Tony!

- Elle est magnifique, félicitation!

- Félicitation!

- Bonjour excusez-moi de vous déranger, est-ce que vous êtes bien les parents de la petite June?

- Oui c'est cela, et voici le parrain et la marraine. _Fit le papa_

- Enchanté de faire vos connaissance ! _Fit le prêtre_

- Enchanté de même! _Répondirent les présents_

- Nous allons pouvoir à présent rentrer dans l'église pour célébrer le baptême de cette petite fille!

- Avec plaisir, nous vous suivons!

_Après que la famille soit rentrée dans l'église, la cérémonie commença avec plusieurs lectures d'évangiles et ce fut l'heure par la suite pour nos parrain/marraine ainsi que les parents à venir s'installer devant la fontaine où se trouve l'eau bénite. _

- Je vais demander au parrain et à la marraine s'ils acceptent de protèger cet enfant quoiqu'il arrive.

- Nous acceptons! _Répondirent Abby et Gibbs_

- Je vais demander une dernière fois aux parents s'ils veulent bien faire baptiser leur enfant

- Oui nous le voulons.

- Alors je vais verser cette eau bénite sur son front..

_Le prêtre versa cette eau puis fit le signe de croix sur le front de la petite june. Et prononça haut et fort: " Je te baptise au nom du père, du fils et du saint-esprit, Amen". Après cette annonce, Gibbs s'avança vers le prêtre pour reprendre June dans les bras et recula pour être à côté d'Abby qui souriait face au visage détendue et souriant de la petite. June en profita quant à elle pour bouger et danser dans les bras de son parrain, ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée. A la fin de la cérémonie, le prêtre alluma un cierge et le donna au parrain/marraine ainsi qu'aux parents qui symbolisera la foie._

**Voila la suite, un peu courte je sais, mais le jour où je l'ai écrite je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration et vu que j'ai fais d'autres fictions (sur mon blog) je n'ai pas envie de faire les meme cérémonie. **

**J'espère que cela vous a plus tout de même! Je mets la suite aujourd'hui ne vous inquiètez pas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou, enfin Re tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que votre week-end débute bien! Comme prévu je vous poste le chapitre suivant vu que le précédent était très court :)**

**Merci à Dinozzo-Ncis pour ces passages réguliers sur ce site et sur mon blog. Merci aussi à Crazy-leon's !**

**Chapitre 13:**

_**14 janvier: **__Quelques mois passèrent après la cérémonie, 9 mois exactement. Pendant ces 9 mois; deux couples se sont mariés (Tim et Abby/Gibbs et Jenny) et un qui a fêté ses 3 ans de mariages (Tony et Ziva). Quant à la petite June, elle avait à présent 18 mois l'âge où les bébés marchent et commencent à manger comme les adultes. _

_**Maison des Dinozzo: Chambre des parents**_

- Chérie réveille toi, tu vas être en retard au boulot!

- Mmh..

- Allez debout, moi je vais réveiller June.

- Quoi il est déjà 7h30?! _Dit elle en se levant vite_

- Oui, je n'ai voulu te réveiller avant, tu étais tellement fatiguée avec tous ces événements.

- Merci mon coeur c'est gentil

_**Chambre de June:**_

_Tony avança dans la chambre doucement, en évitant tout objets pour aller réveiller son bébé qui dormait paisiblement. _

- June.._Chuchota-t-il_

_La petite bougea et se réveilla, en laissant apparaître ses yeux bleux qu'elle avait hérité de son papa. Tony quant à lui, se baissa et la prit dans ses bras pour un câlin collectif._

- Oh tu dormais bien mon bébé, hein? Comme ta maman dit voir, mais papa et maman vont devoir aller au boulot aujourd'hui tu le sais hein, allez un câlin et on va aller déjeuner. Le biberon t'attends.

- Pa-pa!

- Oui mon ange..

_**Cuisine:**_

- Bonjour mon bébé, ta bien dormi?

- Voui ma-ma

- T'as vu j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, j'espère que cela te plait!

- Oui merci mon chéri, t'es un ange..

- Tient ton bibi ma mini ninja

- Voui!

- Ohoh..Commença à dire Ziva

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je crois que..que j'ai envie de vomir!

_Après avoir fini sa phrase, Ziva couru au toilette et vomissa. Inquiet, Tony alla la voir et la vit blanche comme un ligne.._

- Ca va? Ce sont les oeufs hein? Ils ne sont pas bons!

- Mais non mon chéri, ça va ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai du sans doute prendre un coup de froid hier en se promenant dans le parc.

- J'appelle Gibbs, tu n'iras pas au boulot. Tu resteras au lit et le médecin viendra!

- Mais non ne t'inquiète ça va aller, si je ne me sens pas bien je te le dirai, promit!

- Promit hein?!

- Oui promit. _Dit-elle en l'embrassant pour le rassurer_

_**Maison des Mcgee: Cuisine**_

- Je suis enceinte Timy!

- Nous allons parents? _Dit-il en pleurant_

- Oui, et dans 6 mois exactement, je suis tellement heureuse! _Dit-elle en pleurant elle aussi_

- Le deuxième bébé de la famille si je puis dire!

- Oui, tu te rends compte tout de même..

- Oh non pas vraiment..Mais depuis quand le sais tu?

- Depuis hier en fin d'après-midi, lors d'un rendez-vous quotidien chez le médecin!

- Abby, je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi Mcgee.._Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

_**NCIS: 8h20**_

_Tous les agents étaient arrivés à l'heure au bureaux, tous rédigeaient leurs rapports sauf une personne. Cette personne était Abby, elle arriva comme une tornade devant les bureaux et annonça le plus doucement possible après avoir reprit son souffle:_

- Je suis enceinte!

- Oh Abby c'est super, félicitation à vous deux! _Fit Ziva en les enlaçant_

- Félicitation! _Firent les garçons_

- Tu es enceinte depuis quand?

- Depuis 3 mois maintenant, je crois que ce bébé a été conçu peut après notre lune de miel

- Abby, ton congé de maternité sera au même tarif que Ziva!

- Mais Gibbs, être laborantine ce n'est pas pareil que d'être agent du ncis!

- Même tarif j'ai dis!

- Okay Gibbs!

- Oh excusez-moi, je reviens! Fit Ziva en courant

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends? Demanda Mcgee

- Depuis ce matin, elle n'est pas très bien. Je peux aller la voir Gibbs?

- Oui vas y Dinozzo

_**Toilette Femmes:**_

_Tony rentra et vit Ziva assise contre la paroi du mur. Elle avait posté ses mains sur son ventre. Tony s'approcha, se mit assis collé à elle et glissa sa main droite sur celle de Ziva.._

- Ziva, tu ne vas pas bien..murmura-t-il

- Je vais bien, Tony

- Ziva, arrête de mentir, arrête de faire semblant d'aller bien quand tu as mal, arrête!

_Ziva laissa couler quelques larmes et posa sa tête contre le torse de Tony. Il pouvait sentir les sanglots de la jeune femme.._

- Chut, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons sortir de ces toilettes et on demandera à Ducky de t'examiner, d'accord?

- Je ne veux inquièter personne, et surtout aujourd'hui.

- Donc tu préféres qu'on t'examine à l'hôpital plutôt que Ducky?

- Oui s'il te plait, mais il me faudrai un coup de main s'il te plait.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, allez sèche tes larmes et on y va. Et un dernier truc! Je t'aime et surtout ne pense jamais le contraire c'est comprit?

- Moi aussi je t'aime Anthony. _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

_**Bureaux du ncis: 9H00**_

- Je vais raccompagner Ziva à la maison, elle ne sent pas très bien.

- Bien, vas y dinozzo. Je te donne ta journée aussi!

- Merci Gibbs

- Tu nous préviens hein?

- Oui Abby, je vous préviendrai dès que j'en serai un peu plus. A demain

- A demain

_**Hôpital de Bethesda: 10h00**_

_Le couple arriva à l'hôpital et fut acceuilli par une infirmière qui installa Ziva sur un lit d'examen._

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lauren et vous vous êtes?

- Anthony Dinozzo et voici ma femme Ziva Dinozzo.

- Pourquoi venez-vous ici madame? Racontez-moi ce qui se passe.

- Depuis ce matin, j'ai la nausée, je fais quelques malaises

- Etes-vous fatigué? Maux de ventre?

- Oui

- Vous allez passer plusieurs examens et nous verrons ensemble après ce qui ne va pas.

- Quels examens va-t-elle passer? _Demanda Tony_

- Nous allions lui faire une prise de sang et lui faire passer une échographie.

- D'accord, merci

_**Quelques heures plus tard...12H30**_

- J'ai enfin vos résultats, désolé de l'attente.

- Ce n'est pas grave, alors qu'est-ce que j'ai?

- Dans votre dossier médical, j'ai vu que vous êtes parents d'une petite fille née il y a un an et demi c'est cela?

- Oui c'est bien ça et nous sommes très fiers. _Répondit Tony_

- Ca vous pouvez l'être! Mais en attendant vous allez devoir lui annoncer qu'elle va avoir un petit frère ou petite soeur dans quelques mois. Félicitation! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- C'est c'est vrai?

- Oui Madame et cela fait 2 mois que ce petit être est présent.

- Tu te rends compte mon amour? _Demanda Ziva_

- Oui je n'y arrive pas y croire.._Répondit-t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de sa femme_

- Je vous conseille beaucoup de repos, et profiter au max de votre grossesse. Voici les premières photos de l'échographie ainsi que la copie des résultats de la prise de sang. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, et merci beaucoup

_**13H00: Maison des Dinozzo**_

_Tony et Ziva rentrèrent après avoir passée plus de 2h30 au urgence. Tony se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas tandis que Ziva alla se coucher dans leur chambre..Tony décida au même moment, de téléphoner à l'équipe pour leur donner quelques nouvelles, avec l'accord de Ziva._

- Oui?

- C'est Dinozzo, je viens vous donner quelques nouvelles de Ziva, tu peux mettre le haut parleur s'il te plait

- Le haut quoi?

- Donne ton portable à Mcgee

- Ok, Mcgee tenez c'est Dinozzo! _Cria-t-il au bout du fil_

- Ah okay patron. _Répondit l'informaticien_

- Le bleu tu peux mettre le haut parleur, le patron n'a encore rien comprit à la technologie.

- Okay Tony, j'ai mis le haut parleur!

- Il y a tout le monde?

- Non tu veux que j'appelle la directrice et tous?

- Mais c'est une bonne idée le bleu! _Répondit ironiquement Tony_

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

- Tout le monde est là Tony! _Cria Mcgee_

- Alors voilà, j'ai emmené Ziva à l'hôpital de Bethesda..

- Quoi? Quoi? C'est pas grave hein?

- Abby! _Crièrent les agents_

- Bon d'accord je me tais.._Bouda-t-elle_

- Elle va bien je te rassure Abby, elle a passé une batterie d'examen et nous avons appris que nous allions être parents pour la deuxième!

- Ouiiiii félicitation! Cria Abby

- Félicitation Tony!

- Félicitation à vous deux, tu diras à Ziva qu'elle devra se reposer et qu'elle viendra me voir pour ses congés ainsi que vous agent Dinozzo.

- Oui Madame

- Bon allez à demain! _Fit Gibbs_

- A demain !

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde, bah voilà aujourd'hui j'ai envie de vous poster la suite de ma fiction car c'est pour avancer dans mes publications, et non pour les reviews, car j'en ai eu aucune, et cela me decoit meme si elle est toujours autant lu. **

**Bonne lecture tout de meme :)**

**Chapitre 14:**

_**21 Janvier: 7h00: **__Une semaine passa, Ziva allait de mieux en mieux et était prête à retourner au travail. Elle donna un baiser à son compagnon puis à sa fille et partie au Ncis. Là-haut, elle retrouva Gibbs assis à son bureau en train de boire son éternel café.._

- Bonjour Gibbs!

- Bonjour Ziva, comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien, merci. Et vous?

- Ca va. Dinozzo toujours au lit?

- Oui, je ne l'ai pas réveillé. Il arrivera certainement en retard car il doit emmener la petite à la crèche.

- Elle va bien?

- Oui très bien, en ce moment elle fait pleins de progrès donc elle est très fatiguée, donc on ne l'entends encore moins que d'habitude.

- C'est tout a fait vos portraits à tous les deux!

- Oui, Abby est arrivée?

- Non pas encore, mais en attendant tu peux reprendre tes rapports.

- Ah c'est gentil, tout cela m'avait manqué cette semaine!

_**8H30: Bureaux du ncis**_

_Tony sorti de la cage de l'ascenseur et s'avança vers les bureaux où se trouvaient Ziva et Gibbs. Il les salua et s'assit pour relever ses emails et rédiger ses était calme dans l'open-office, chacun écrivait leur rapport même Tony et Ziva qui d'habitude se chamaillaient. _

_**11H00: **_

- Gibbs!

- Mmh

- Je peux aller voir Abby? Je lui avais promi de venir la voir lorsque je reprenais le boulot

- Vas-y, Mcgee ne doit pas tarder

- Il est en retard..

- Non, je lui juste demandé de venir plus tard sauf si y a une enquête

- Mais pourquoi? _Demanda-t-il en se levant_

- Il a fini tous ces rapports hier LUI! Autre question Dinozzo?

- Non, non ça ira patron. _Répondit-il en s'asseyant_

_**Labo d'Abby:**_

- Zivaaaaaaaa!

- Abby, contente de te revoir!

- Et moi donc! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plutôt?

- En arrivant ce matin, il n' y avait que Gibbs donc j'ai un peu discuté avec et il m'a gentillement invité à faire mes rapports..

- Ah..je te comprends! Sinon ça va ?

- Oui ca va merci, j'ai pu me reposer un petit peu cette semaine, même si je suis toujours autant fatiguée..

- Mais dit toi que dans quelques mois tu auras ton bébé dans tes bras, c'est tout ce qui compte non? En plus, tu as déjà eu June avant.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas, cette grossesse ne se déroule pas comme June, c'est différent.

- Chaque grossesse est différente, Ziva. Au fait tu en ai a combien ?

- J'en suis à mon 2ème mois!

- Oh c'est cool ça, nos bébés pourront jouer ensemble!

- Oui et puis si on continu comme ça, l'agence deviendra une nurserie! _Fit Ziva en rigolant_

- Ah oui agent David? _Demanda la directrice qui venait d'arriver_

- Oh..ce n'est ce que je voulais dire.!

- Je rigole Ziva, respire. Au fait tu devais passer à mon bureau pour tes congés ainsi que Dinozzo

- Oui c'est ce que j'allais faire après avoir dit bonjour à Abby

- Vas y remonte Ziva, on se verra cet aprem pour l'échographie!

- Tu as raison Abby, à tout à l'heure!

...

- Alors comment ça va Ziva?

- Je vais bien

- Ziva...

- Bon d'accord! J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai la nausée et je suis fatiguée

- Tony le sait?

- La nausée oui le pauvre, pour la fatigue aussi car il m'a beaucoup aidé cette semaine même après le boulot mais pas pour mes maux de ventre. Ce n'est rien de toute façon.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas?

- Pour ne pas l'inquièter.

- Tu comptes lui dire quand hein? Quand tu feras un malaise?

- Non, non bien sûr que non.._Répondit-elle en baissant la tête_

- Je suis dure avec toi mais c'est pour ton bien et celui du bébé.

- Merci d'être là Jenny

- Mais de rien Ziva, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit nous sommes tous là!

- Merci

- Hum en ce qui concerne les congés, tu veux arrêter avant? Ou comme pour June?

- Comme la dernière fois, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste les premiers mois où c'est désagréable une grossesse.

- Oui, allez bon courage et file au bureau!

...

- Salut Mcgee!

- Salut Ziva, comment ça va?

- Ca va mieux merci et toi?

- Ca va

- Je ne vous dérange pas vous deux? _Demanda Gibbs en levant la tête_

- ...Ah oh fait Gibbs j'ai vu la directrice, mes congés ainsi que ceux de Tony seront comme la dernière fois.

- D'accord, merci de me prévenir Ziva. Je monte voir Jenny, vous les rapports!

- Ok patron

_**Bureau de la directrice:**_

- Jen je peux te parler

- Quand est-ce que tu frapperas cette porte avant d'entrer Jethro?

- Jamais

- C'est bien ce que je pensais malheureusement.

- Rapport

- Rapport sur qui?

- Ziva

- Elle va bien

- Jen..

- Elle est fatiguée mais c'est tout ne t'inquiète pas, elle te le dirai de toute manière. Mais dit moi, tu n'es pas venu juste qu'ici pour ça je me trompe?!

- Non tu ne trompe pas, je suis venue te voir car j'avais envie d'être à côté de toi et de t'embrasser, permission madame la directrice?

- Permission accordée agent Gibbs.

_Gibbs prit Jenny par les mains et il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres auquel elle répondit par la suite..._

_**Labo D'abby:**_

- Timy que fais-tu ici? Tu ne dois pas être en haut avec les autres?

- Gibbs est partie voir la directrice alors je me suis dis que je pouvais aller te voir, pour te dire bonjour à toi et au bébé. Et en même temps, laisser Tony et Ziva ensemble pour qu'ils puissent se parlent au lieu d'aller au toilette des femmes.

- Oui c'est vrai que tu dois être seul face à ce petit couple, mais maintenant que tu es là avec moi, nous allons pouvoir en profiter avant que Gibbs revienne.

- Oh oui nous allons en profiter et pour ça je t'ai emmené tes croissants préférés et ton caff pow.

- Oh merci mon lapin..

- Lapin?

- Oui c'est un nouveau surnom! Tu aimes? _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Oh si c'est mignon je trouve..

- Mouai.._Dit-elle peu convaincue_

- Au fait, c'est toujours bon pour le rendez-vous?

- Oui, mais Ziva et Tony seront là eux aussi. Vu que Ziva n'avait pas trop le moral et que nous sommes au même stade de grossesse toutes les deux, j'ai appelé la gynéco et je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait nous prendre toutes les deux. Cela ne te dérange pas hein?

- Oh non non ne t'inquiète, c'est vraiment cool que vous soyez au même stade, les enfants seront rapprochées.

- Oui c'est ce qu'on s'est dit avec Ziva.

- Bon allez on les goûte ses croissants? _Demanda Mcgee en faisant un clin d'oeil_

- Avec plaisir Timy, tu me laisses ceux au chocolat hein?!

- Oui Abby..tu sais que je t'aime toi!

- Oui et toi est-ce que tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup?

- Oh oui ça je le sais! _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

_**Bureaux du NCIS:**_

_Pendant que Mcgee et Abby ainsi que Jenny et Gibbs profitaient un moment en tête à tête, Tony et Ziva quant à eux, se disputaient encore et encore…_

- Encore en retard ce matin !

- Cette fois-ci je n'y suis pour rien

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas mettre la faute sur notre fille ?

- Et bah si, je n'arrivais pas à la réveiller ce matin. C'est fou comme elle me ressemble pour dormir !

- Tu devais y être pour quelque chose mon nounours aussi, je me trompe ?

- Non, non bien sûr que non

- …

- Bon d'accord, moi aussi je me suis rendormie après le réveil, ça arrive non ?

- Alala vous me faites rire vous deux, un vrai petit duo de dormeur !

- Mouai..Mais peut-être que bébé numéro 2 sera comme toi !

- Oui peut-être! Au fait Abby m'a annoncé tout à l'heure avant que la directrice arrive qu'elle avait prit un rendez-vous chez la gynécologue cet aprem et que vu que nous sommes au même stade, elle a appelé pour qu'on y aille ensemble, cela ne te dérange pas?

- Oh non mon coeur ça ne me dérange pas, loin de loin. Je suis trop pressé de voir ce petit bout de chou.._Dit-il en touchant le ventre de Ziva_

_Ziva sentie le contact de la main de Tony et l'embrassa en retour avant que Gibbs ne descende les marches..._

**Alors cela vous a plus ce chapitre? Point positif? Point Négatif?**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Coucou, je reviens sur fanfiction après quelques jours d'absences, désolé! :) _**

**_Bon je vous poste mon nouveau chapitre, déçu de ne pas avoir eu de reviews..dommage!_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**Chapitre 15:**

_13H30: Les agents de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs venaient de finir de manger, il était maintenant l'heure pour Ziva, Abby d'aller à leur rendez-vous gynécologique.._

_**Salle d'attente:**_

- J'ai hâte de voir mon bébé pas toi Timy?

- J'ai plus que hâte..!

- Vous verrez, les rendez-vous gynécologiques sont les plus émouvants, voir le bébé grandir à l'écran, c'est..magique! _Dit Tony_

- Il faut que vous en profitez un maximun de ces rendez-vous, car cela va très très vite!

- Merci vous deux pour ces conseils, au fait comment June le sait qu'elle va devenir grande soeur? _Demanda Abby_

- Non pas encore, on voulait attendre le premier rendez-vous pour lui annoncer, elle est encore petite!

- Oui c'est vrai, je vous comprends! _Répliqua Tim_

_La gynécologue ouvrit la porte et regarda les deux couples:_

- Monsieur et Madame Mcgee Bonjour, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait!

- Bonjour Docteur! _Fit le jeune couple_

- Asseyez-vous

- Merci

- Première échographie c'est ça?

- Oui c'est cela. J'ai apporté le résultat de ma prise de sang et de tous les examens que j'ai fait..

- Merci, euh avez-vous envoyé votre déclaration de grossesse à la sécurité sociale?

- Oui nous l'avons fait cette semaine! _Répondit Mcgee_

- Vous êtes enceinte à présent de 12 semaines donc de 3 mois. Avez-vous des antécédents familiales?

- Non pas que je sache

- Et vous Monsieur?

- Non pas le moindre problème

- Avez-vous eu des douleurs en bas du ventre depuis le début de la grossesse?

- Non

- Bon maintenant que j'ai rempli le dossier, je vais vous peser, prendre votre tension et après nous irons voir l'évolution de votre bébé.

- D'accord, pas de problème.

- Vous pesez 55 kilos, et votre tension est de 12, c'est une tension normale. Donc nous allons voir votre petit bout de chou cela vous va?

- Oui, nous sommes impatient! _Fit Abby_

- Alors allons y! Les futurs parents sont le plus souvent impatient et veulent même rallonger les rendez-vous pour voir leur bébé.

- Ah cela me rassure, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le penser!

- Je vais vous mettre du gel sur le ventre, c'est un peu froid je vous l'accorde. Bon alors voyons voir, comment va votre bébé...Vous voyez sa tête, ses membres qui commencent à grandir, son système nerveux commence à se développer. Et pas de malformations en vue!

- Oh c'est tellement émouvant, Ziva et Tony avaient raison! _Fit Mcgee_

- C'est magnifique Timy! _Dit-elle émue_

- Il mesure 10 cm pour 45 grammes, c'est un bon bébé en tout cas! Pour ce qui est de la date de l'accouchement elle sera le 5 juillet.

- C'est parfait, merci

- Je vous donne les premières photos du bébé, et je vous dis à dans 2 mois.

- Merci à bientôt.

...

- Monsieur et Madame Dinozzo, vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait

- Bonjour Docteur! _Firent les futurs parents_

- Entrez je vous en pris, alors vous avez eu une première grossesse il y a 18 mois, et vous êtes enceinte un peu près de 2 mois c'est bien cela?

- Oui c'est bien ça docteur

- Votre gynécologue était Monsieur Cartain je ne me trompe pas?

- Non non vous ne vous trompez pas. _Répondit Tony_

- Donc je vais reprendre le relai vu qu'il est parti en retraite, je vais vous suivre comme lui tout au long de votre grossesse. Sur votre dossier, je peux remarquer que vous êtes immunisés contre la toxoplasmose, les prises de sang sont faites et la déclaration de grossesse est déjà faite, c'est parfait tout ça! Donc je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, nous allons passer ensemble à l'échographie.

- Oh oui!

- Vous venez d'avoir la même réaction que vos amis, c'est normal! Bon allez bébé, montre toi. Le foetus se développe correctement, avec un petit poids tout de même mais rien de très inquiètant. Ses organes sont visibles. Il mesure environ 4 cm pour 2 grammes. Il va se rattrapper dans les semaines qui vont venir. Sur votre dossier, c'est marqué que vous êtes allés à l'hôpital la semaine dernière pour maux de ventre, c'est comme cela que vous avez apprit que vous étiez enceinte c'est exact?

- Oui c'est exact docteur.

- Vous souffrez toujours de ses mots de ventre?

- Oui enfin surtout en fin de journée, je suis fatiguée mais c'est normal après une longue journée de travail.

- Les douleurs vont normalement s'estomper vers la fin du premier trimestre, c'est normale qu'elles soient présente. Il faut que vous vous reposiez d'avantage, c'est comprit?

- Oui comprit

- Bon allez on se voit dans 3 mois, pour la deuxième échographie. Voici les photos de votre bébé, et je vous dis à Bientôt!

- Merci a Bientôt! _Fit le couple_

...

- Alors Alors? Demanda Abby toute exitée

- Le bébé va très bien, un peu petit mais c'est un bon bébé et toi?

- C'est un bon bébé aussi, c'était tellement magique de le voir, si petit. _Répondit Abby_

- Tient on vous l'avait dit! _Remarqua Tony_

- J'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine échographie! Fit Tim

- Moi aussi! _Firent les trois autres_

_Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble avant de rejoindre tranquillement le ncis pour annoncer les nouvelles aux autres..._

_..._

_**NCIS: 15H30**_

- Alors vous 4 comment ça s'est passé votre rendez-vous? _Demanda Jenny_

- Très bien, nos bébés vont bien, pas d'anomalies! _Fit Abby_

- Vous avez des photos mes chers enfants? _Demanda Ducky_

- Oui Ducky nous en n'avons des photos, regardez comment ils sont minuscules! _Fit Tony_

- Vous allez pouvoir enfin annoncer ça à June, elle va être contente!

- Oui Gibbs, elle va être heureuse!

...

_**Chez les Dinozzo: 19H00**_

_Tony et Ziva étaient rentrés de bonne heure chez eux en compagnie de leur fille. Ils ont prévu de lui annoncer, malgré son jeune âge, après manger avant d'aller faire les câlins._

- Je vais doucher June!

- D'accord Anthony, moi je vais préparer à manger! Hum pâtes à la carbonara ça te va?

- Ce sera parfait ma ninja!

- Alors c'est partie!

_Quelques minutes plus tard...tout le monde était devant son assiette._

- C'est délicieux Ziva!

- Merci c'est gentil!

- Alors ma puce, ça te plait ce que maman nous a préparé ce soir?

- Voui! _Dit-elle en claquant des mains_

- Elle a l'air d'aimer en tout cas! _Remarqua Ziva en rigolant_

- Tu sais quoi ma chérie, je suis très content d'être avec vous deux, mes deux petites femmes. Je vous aime, et jamais je ne pourrai supporter votre absence.

- Oh Anthony, c'est magnifique ce que tu viens de dire, moi aussi j'ai la chance de vous avoir, mon rêve c'est réalisé, celui de devenir maman et de me marier avec l'homme que j'aime.

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime! _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Moi ozi vous zaime!

_Tony et Ziva relevèrent leur tête pour faire face à leur petite June qui souriait aux éclats et ce fut un câlin collectif qui se réalisa._

- Ma petite puce, nous t'aimons très très fort et c'est pour ça que nous avons une surprise pour toi...commença-t-elle

- Maman attends un bébé, tu vas être grande soeur ma chérie!

- bé-bé?

- Oui un bébé, dans mon ventre!

- Regarde je touche le ventre de maman.._Dit Tony en posant la main sur le ventre_

_Ziva regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, Tony avait posé sa main sur son ventre quant à leur fille, June, elle fit pareil. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle de son père et ajouta un petit bisou sur le ventre_

- Ze t'aime bé-bé!

_Emus par la scène, Tony et Ziva ne purent rien dire et ils laissèrent tous les deux une larme couler sur leur joue...C'est ainsi que la soirée se termina pour cette famille._


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaiera!**

**Merci à Dinozzo-Ncis pour son passage sur mon blog ainsi qu' MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 16:**_

_**21 Mars:**__Deux mois passèrent, Abby était à présente enceinte de 5 mois tandis que Ziva débutait son 4ème mois. _

**Maison Mcgee: 10H00**

- Mcgee dépêche nous allons être en retard!

- J'arrive Abby, il n'y a pas le feu au lac!

- Si Mcgee! T'imagine si notre enfant a une malformation? Une complication, t'imagine?

- Abby..Le bébé va très bien, fait moi confiance.

_Mcgee s'avança vers Abby et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.._

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi hein timy?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas Abby. Mais tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est que nous soyons ensemble avec ce bébé, tu m'entends?

- Oui, tu as raison, désolée d'être aussi nerveuse parfois!

- Tu rigoles j'espère! Tu l'es tous le temps, mais c'est pour cela que nous t'aimons. Alors maintenant il n' y a plus qu'une chose à faire, c'est d'aller à cet examen pour voir notre bébé.

- Ouiiiii! _Dit-elle en souriant_

**Maternité: 10H30**

- Monsieur et Madame Mcgee Bonjour

- Bonjour Docteur

- Alors comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

- Un peu stressée

- Mais pourquoi? Il n'y a pas de quoi être stressé, les échographies sont un superbe moment!

- Oui je sais

- Bon allez, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre, allons voir votre bébé.

- D'accord! _Fit le couple_

- Installez-vous, alors alors où te caches-tu bébé? Ah, te voici!

- Il va bien?

- Oui il va très bien votre bébé, regardez comment il bouge! Voulez-vous entendre ses battements de coeur?

- Oui avec plaisir! _Fit Mcgee_

- Oh..il va bien, tu avais raison Tim, il va bien.

- Tu vois il ne fallait pas s'en inquièter! _Remarqua Tim_

- Votre bébé mesure 23 cm pour 400 grammes. Bon bébé. Vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé?

- Nous pouvons le voir dès à présent? _Demanda Abby_

- Oui nous pouvons le voir car votre bébé est en bonne position. Alors?

- Oui oui nous voulons savoir! _Fit Mcgee_

- Alors voyons voir...C'est un petit garçon félicitation!

- Oh c'est génial! Fit Abby

- Un petit gars, un petit gars tu te rends compte!

- Le papa va pouvoir faire la chambre de votre bébé maintenant! _Remarqua la sage-femme_

- Eh oui, mais je crois que la maman va faire du shopping!

- Aha c'est bien connu monsieur!

_Après que l'examen ai eu lieu, Abby et Tim rentrèrent à la maison et profitèrent de la semaine de vacances pour faire des achats pour leur futur bébé._

- Mcgee , cette chambre est parfaite non?

- Abby, tu exagères, cette chambre ressemble à ton ancienne chambre! Sauf qu'il y a un berceau à la place!

- Mais Timy, tu as bien aimé lorsque nous avons fait notre première fois.._Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil_

- Chut Abby, le bébé ne doit entendre ça, il est trop jeune! Et puis..il y a des gens autour!

- Oh Mcgee c'est pour rire!

- Mouai bah moi je crois que tu traînes trop souvent avec un certain dénommé Anthony Dinozzo!

- Tony est un garçon adorable et drôle, roi des elfes!

_Abby regarda Tim en souriant et s'avança vers une autre chambre._

- Oh celle là elle est magnifique qu'en dis-tu?

- Elle est sublime, j'imagine déjà notre petit garçon allongé dans ce petit berceau..

- Oh Tim..Dit-elle en pleurant

- Les hormones, les hormones..Chuchota-t-il

- Qu'as-tu dit Monsieur Timothy Mcgee?

- Euh rien..

- Mcgee..! Dit-elle en croisant les bras

- Bon d'accord, j'ai dis qu'en ce moment t'arrêtait pas de pleurer, c'est sans doute à cause de tes hormones!

- Et bah voilà Timy, ce n'était pas si dur!

- Bon on la prends cette chambre?

- Oui! Et après on ira chercher des pots de peinture bleu!

- Okay c'est partie!

_Quelques heures plus tard, le camion où était stocké les meubles pour la chambre de leur petit garçon arriva. Les déménageurs déchargèrent les meubles, Mcgee et Tony se lançèrent à la peinture. Tandis qu'Abby et Ziva s'attaquèrent aux achats de bébés._

**16h00: Shopping**

- Hey Abby, comment vas-tu? Alors ton deuxième rendez-vous s'est bien passé?

- Salut Ziiva, je vais bien et toi? Oui ce rendez-vous était encore plus émouvant que le premier, même si les hormones ont joués sur mon état!

- Alors petit garçon ou petite fille?

- Un petit garçon, nous sommes si content que nous avons déjà commandé la chambre et nous nous sommes fait livrés cet après midi.

- Félicitation vous deux, et bah je vois que vous avez pas perdu de temps! Moi je le serai que dans un mois, patientez ce n'est pas mon fort!

- Oh moi non, j'étais tellement spide ce matin que Mcgee a du me rassurer!

- Ah ça! Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi!

- Mcgee m'a dit la même chose ce matin mais il a rajouté qu'il m'aimait comme je suis.

- Oh il est adorable Mcgee, surtout lorsqu'il est amoureux.

- Oui c'est exactement ça! Bon allez, arrêtons de papoter et allons faire les achats!

- Oui avec joie! On commence par le rayon des bodys qu'en penses-tu?

- Ca me va, allons y!

_**Magasin D'Habits Bébé:**_

- J'ai trouvé plusieurs bodys pour ton fils, tient regarde celui là tu aimes?

- Oh oui je l'adore!

- Et celui?

- Hum..bof!

- Okay je le repose et tient voilà le dernier, je pense que tu vas l'adorer!

- Oh il est trop cool ce body, je le prends aussi. Moi j'en ai trouvé un autre pas mal, t'aime?

- Il est génial, prends le Abby!

- On va au rayon pyjama naissance?

- Oui, mais j'ai une question tu as acheté tous les accessoires pour bébé?

- Non pas pour le moment, je les acheterai lorsque j'aurai déjà quelques vêtements et quand la chambre sera faite!

- Oui c'est ce que nous avons fait avec Tony pour June.

- Whaou regarde ce pyjama, il est magnifique!

- Oh il est trop mimi! Et regarde celui-là!

- Ah tient c'est un pyjama pour aller avec son papa!

- J'en prends un aussi, car c'est un pyjama mixte!

- Trop cool nos bébés seront habillés pareil!

- J'ai hâte...de voir leur..bouille.

- Ca va Ziva?

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le bébé il donne des coups, il fait ça de temps en temps.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui j'en suis sûr Abby, t'inquiète ça va mieux

- Mouai..je ne suis pas convaincue..On va s'asseoir? Je commence aussi à fatiguer!

- Si tu veux!

_Les filles allèrent s'asseoir à une terrasse pour se reposer et profitèrent du temps de repos pour se raconter les derniers ragots de la semaine. Pendant ce temps, à la maison d'Abby et de Tim, la peinture de la chalbre du bébé avançait.._

- Merci Tony de t'avoir déplacé pour m'aider.

- C'est normal le bleu, on est ami non? Entre ami, les services ne comptent pas!

- C'est vrai, mais merci quand même. Abby va être ravie ce soir lorsqu'elle va voir la chambre!

- Oui je pense que ça va lui plaire, cette chambre est sublime! Ton futur petit mec va s'y plaire, et vous ferez de supers parents, bien sûr quelque peu hors norme!

- Merci Tony, au fait..June c'est qui qui la garde?

- C'est Jack, tu sais mon meilleur ami, ne t'inquiète pas nous ne l'avons pas laisser toute seule à la maison!

- Jack a l'air d'aimer June!

- Oui, il l'adore! Je pense qu'il fera lui aussi un bon père.

- Oui, euh si tu veux allez chercher June tu me dis, hein? Cela ne me dérange pas!

- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, Jack la garde toute la nuit, car avec Ziva nous avons prévu de passer la soirée ensemble, tous les deux, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait ça!

- Oh c'est super ça!

- Bon allez on arrête de parler et on avance car si les femmes arrivent et que nous n'avons pas fini, ca risque de dégénérer! Les hormones, les hormones..

_Tony et Mcgee se regardèrent en souriant et reprirent au sérieux la chambre..._

**Voilà le chapitre est terminé, un peu plus court que les autres, mais bon je me rattrapperai aux prochains chapitres!**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou, me revoilà! Je profite de ma courte journée de cours pour vous poster le chapitre 17 de ma fiction!**

**J'ai presque terminé d'écrire la fiction, elle compte un peu près 26 chapitres + l'épilogue :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 17:**_

_Le lendemain de cette journée shopping et décoration, Tony et Ziva se réveillèrent après une grasse matinée..._

- Bonjour ma petite femme.._Chuchota-t-il_

- Bonjour mon nounours..

- Bien dormi?

- Oui très bien dormi et toi?

- Bien dormi, tu sais quelle heure il est?

- Non, tu sais toi?

- Oui et tu ne vas pas y croire, il est 11h00!

- Whaou je crois que j'ai battu mon record de grasse matinée!

- J'ai vu ça, mais bon nous avons récupéré de hier et surtout d'hier soir.

- C'était superbe hier, merci encore!

- Mais de rien ma chérie, mais en attendant nous allons devoir nous préparer car nous devons récupérer June chez Jack.

- Oui c'est exact, tu pourras lui dire que nous arriverons sûrement en retard

- Pas de problème ma chérie

_Tony déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Ziva et il se leva. Pendant ce temps, Ziva se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. Elle s'habilla avec une robe bleu marine, arrivant jusqu'aux genoux en laissant apparaître son ventre rond._

_**Cuisine: 11H30**_

- Whaou tu es magnifique ma chérie, bonjour petit ange! _Dit-il en touchant le ventre _

- Ah je crois que le bébé t'a entendu, tu as senti?

- Oui c'est magique..

- Bon allez on déjeune ce que tu as préparé!

- Oui avec plaisir! Et après je file à la douche!

- Pas de problème, je débarasserai en attendant.

_Le couple marié déjeuna et Tony alla ensuite se préparer. Il enfila une chemise bleue marine avec une veste de costard blanc et un jean bleu. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement ensemble pour les tenues. _

_**Chez Jack: 12H30**_

- Oh bonjour vous deux, entrez! _Fit Lindsay_

- Bonjour, merci! _Fit le couple_

- Oh Tony! Ziva! Comment allez-vous?

- Salut Jack, nous allons bien, désolé d'être en retard. Fit Tony

- Mais voyons Tony, cela ne nous a pas dérangé, on adore votre fille! _Fit Jack_

- Elle a été gentille? _Demanda Ziva_

- Oui elle a été plus qu'adorable votre fille, hier après-midi nous sommes allées au parc, elle a fait de la petite balançoire et ce matin Jack a joué avec elle à la pâte à modeler! _Fit Lindsay_

- C'est vrai Jack? _Demanda Tony_

- Oui c'est exact, June est très forte à ce jeu et elle est très éveillée pour son âge!

- Oui elle ressemble beaucoup à sa maman, pas vraie chérie?

- Tu rigoles? Elle te ressemble comme deux vases d'eau, elle fait les même bêtises, par contre la logique peut-etre que tu as raison! _Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil_

- Deux gouttes d'eau amour

- Que viennent faire ses gouttes d'eau?

- C'est une expression Ziva! _Intervena Lindsay_

- Oh...

- Pas grave Ziva, ça arrive à tout le monde de se rattrapper, tu sais Tony m'a raconté tout tes progrès! _Fit Jack_

- Merci mon petit derrière poilu

- ZIVA!

- Quoi?

- Ne prononce jamais ce surnom quand on est entre amis..!Dit-il gêné

- Mais voyons Tony en soit pas gêné, avec Lindsay nous avons nous aussi nos surnoms. Par contre aujourd'hui nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer!

- Ah oui Jack? Raconte!

- Alors Ziva c'est très simple, Lindsay et moi nous allons nous mariés!

- Félicitation à vous deux! _Fit Ziva_

- Tu as fait ta demande de fiancaille?! Félicitation Jack , tu rêvais de ça depuis longtemps!

- Merci Tony, merci

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, merci encore de nous avoir gardé June! _Fit Ziva_

- Mais c'est normal, c'est une petite fille pleine de vie, adorable, et dormeuse! _Fit Jack_

- Tout comme son papa! _Fit Ziva_

- Heyyy!

_Tout le monde rigola sauf le concerné puis ce fut le temps de partir pour la famille Dinozzo. _

...

_Un mois passa, Ziva était enceinte de 5 mois quant à Abby elle était enceinte à présente de 6 mois. La deuxième échographie de Ziva arrivait à grand pas, le stress monta pour le couple. Il décida pour ce rendez-vous d'emmener la grande soeur June âgée de 20 mois. June ressemblait de plus en plus à Tony, même si elle avait un fort caractère qu'elle cachait en elle. _

_**Maison des Dinozzo: 15H30**_

- June, vient voir papa!

- Pa-pa!

- Vient on va sur le pot avant de mettre la couche!

- Vouiii

- Oui c'est bien ma chérie, dit donc tu es une grande fille maintenant!

- Que ça passe vite..Fit Ziva

- Tu l'as dit chérie, elle grandit à une ces vitesses...Bientôt bébé 2 rejoindra cette maison.

- Oui, mais pour le moment faut que tu rhabilles June, le rendez-vous est dans à peine une heure!

- Déjà? Vite ma puce on y va, tu viendras avec nous voir bébé

- Bé-bé?

- Oui ma chérie! _Répondit Ziva_

- Voilà tu es prête June, on y va!

- Allez c'est partie!

...

_**Maternité: 16h10**_

- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Dinozzo, entrez! Oh mais vous avez emmené une belle demoiselle aujourd'hui, votre fille je suppose?

- Oui c'est bien ça, elle s'appelle June! _Fit Tony_

- Enchanté June, elle vient voir son petit frère ou sa petite soeur!

- Oui c'est exact, nous sommes tellement excités! _Remarqua Ziva_

- Cela se comprends, je pense que vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé?

- Oui s'il vous plait! _Fit le couple_

- Installez-vous alors, alors bébé montre toi. Vous remarquez que ces battements sont réguliers, calme, cela veut dire que votre bébé dort en ce moment!

- Oui et la nuit il pète le feu

- C'est normal tout ça, votre bébé ne sait pas distinguer le jour et la nuit. Bon alors tes mensurations..Votre bébé mesure 22 cm pour 450 grammes, il a bien reprit depuis même un peu plus, c'est un gourmand. Etes vous prêt pour le sexe?

- Oui! _Dit Ziva_

- Alors ce bébé est un petit garçon félicitation!

- Un petit gars, June tu vas avoir un petit frère! _Fit Tony _

- Bé-bé

- Le hasard fait bien les choses, un garçon et une fille! _Remarqua Ziva_

- Oui vous avez de la chance, je vous imprime ceci et on se reverra dans 2 mois pourla dernière échographie!

- Merci! _Fit le couple_

_C'est ainsi que la journée se termina pour la famille Dinozzo, maintenant tout le monde savait qu'un petit garçon allait voir le jour dans quelques mois, mais pour le moment patience.._

**Contente de ce chapitre? Si oui, dites le moi, si non bah commentez tout de même!:D**

**A bientôt!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Coucou les filles, je reviens pour vous poster la suite de mes aventures de ma fiction: Mon ange. **_

_**La fiction commence enfin à répondre au titre, donc bonne lecture!**_

_**J'espère que vous serez nombreux à m'adresser un petit mot d'encouragement!**_

**Chapitre 18:**

_**Samedi 28 mai: **__Un mois et demi passa, Ziva était maintenant à sa 26ème semaine de grossesse soit 6 mois et demi quant à Abby il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois et demi à tenir avant de voir naitre son premier enfant avec Tim._

_**Maison des Mcgee: **_

- Hey Timy tu es où?

- Je suis dans la chambre, j'installe les dernières étagères, que veux-tu?

- Je me suis dis qu'on pourrai inviter l'équipe ce soir?

- Oh oui c'est une bonne idée, à condition que je fasse à manger!

- Oui pourquoi pas mon lapin, je vais faire les courses!

- Non non toi tu te reposes, moi je vais en courses.

- Mais Timy, je peux encore marcher!

- Oui mais imagine que le bébé veut venir plus tôt que prévu, je ne serai pas là pour savoir si tout va bien!

- Tim, le doc m'a dit que ce bébé n'est pas du tout pressé et qu'il encore loin de la sortie, donc moi je vais en course et toi tu termines ce que tu as à faire. Mais avant, je vais appeler tout le monde!

- Okay d'accord Abby, désolé mais je m'inquiète pour toi, et le bébé, c'est normal non?

- Oui c'est normal et tu es trop mimi quand tu t'inquiètes! _Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues._

- Abby..

- Quoi Timy? _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Rien rien, je t'aime!

- Moi aussi je t'aime!

**Maison des Gibbs:**

- Jen je viens d'avoir un appel de Ducky, il veut que je l'aide dans ses cartons.

- Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il démenage

- Oui il déménage dans une plus petite maison, sa maison est trop grande pour lui depuis la mort de sa mère.

- Je le comprends, pauvre Duck!

- Allez j'y vais je vais être en retard! A tout à l'heure Jen! _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- A tout de suite Jethro

_Quelques minutes plus tard.._

- Allo?

- C'est Abby

- Oui que puis-je pour toi Abby?

- Vu que c'est Samedi et que personne ne travaille, est-ce que toi et Gibbs vous pourriez venir ce soir dîner en compagnie du reste de l'équipe?

- Avec plaisir Abby, quelle heure?

- 20 heures

- C'est parfait, je note! Ca va sinon?

- Oui ca va bien merci, le bébé bouge de plus en plus, pour notre plus grand bonheur! Et toi ça va?

- Ah bah c'est une bonne nouvelle, oui ca va, tout va pour le mieux avec Jethro! Bon allez je vais te laisser te préparer et on se racontera tout ce soir, ok?

- Okay maman!

- Allez à ce soir Abby!

- A ce soir!

_**Maison des Dinozzo:**_

- Anthony, je viens d'avoir la gynécologue au téléphone, le rendez-vous sera la semaine prochaine, le..3 Juin à 17h00.

- Parfais, je vais demander à Gibbs si je pourrai avoir une journée de congé, comme ça June n'ira pas à la crèche et ce qui veut dire que nous serons tous les trois pour voir notre loulou?ça te va?

- Ca me va, June est au lit?

- Oui je viens de la coucher, elle est fatiguée ces temps-ci!

- Tout comme moi..

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais fatiguée ces temps-ci, plus que quand tu attendais June.

- Oui mais bon je suis presque en fin de grossesse et j'attends un petit dinozzo, si il est comme toi, cela se comprends que je sois fatiguée. _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Tu veux jouer à ça hein?! Et si je te dis que June a un très très fort caractère et qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un que je connai très très bien, tu dis quoi?

- ..

- Ziva?

- Oui?

- Tu es sûr que ça va?

- Oui oui, désolé

- Abby m'a raconté le jour où vous êtes allez au shopping toutes les deux..

- Et?

- Elle m'a dit que tu t'es senti mal et que tu as prétendu que c'était les coups de pieds du bébé, mais elle sait très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ce tu lui as répondu.

- Oui c'est vrai j'ai eu quelques petites contractions, mais ce n'est rien! J'ai déjà vécu ça avec June et puis..la gynéco nous a dit que tout allait bien il y a un mois. Donc on n'en parle plus, okay?

- Mais..

- J'ai dis Stop! _Dit-elle en s'énervant_

- Okay okay pas là peine de t'énerver chérie..

- Désolé mon nounours, je suis un peu nerveuse ces temps-ci..

- Ca je ne l'avais pas remarqué tient!

- Hé ne te moque pas! _Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude_

- Aie!

- Arrête de faire l'enfant et va plutôt te défouler en courses!

- A vos ordres Miss Dinozzo! A plus tard mon ange! _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Bonne course mon amour!

_Après que Tony fut partie en courses, Ziva en profita pour faire la vaisselle du matin. Elle fut interrompie par une contraction qui lui annonça qu'elle devait s'arrêter puis elle reçu un appel d'Abby._

- Allo?

- Ziva c'est Abby, ça va?

- Oui très bien et toi?

- Ca va super, ce matin j'ai eu une idée géniale tu veux savoir laquelle?

- Oui vas y, je t'écoute!

- Et bah j'ai eu l'idée de t'inviter avec ta petite famille ainsi que le reste de l'équipe chez moi ce soir!

- Et bien c'est une bonne idée, quelle heure?

- 20h et pas une minute de plus!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois même que je serai en avance!

- Oui mais je te le dis au cas où vu que tu seras avec Tony et la petite Dinozzo!

- Merci Abb's, ne t'inquiète pas je serai..

- Je serai?

- ...

_Une vive douleur traversa le corps de Ziva, une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. _

- Ziva?

- Oui Abby, je suis là

- Ca va?

- Oui ça va, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je me suis juste coupée en faisant la vaisselle, bon allez on se dit à ce soir !

- Oui à ce soir Ziva!

_Ziva raccrocha, elle s'avança dans la cuisine tout en se concentrant face à la douleur. Sa tête tournait, sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue, son ventre lui faisait mal, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle voulu appeler Tony mais ce fut trop tard, elle tomba dans l'insconscience...allongée sur le carrelage du salon..un silence s'installa..ce silence fut brisé plus tard par les pleurs de June et par l'arrivée de Tony dans la maison._

- Ziva?

_**Comment va réagir Tony? Qu'a-t-elle Ziva? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou me revoilà, merci à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour ses reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir, merci! Je vous poste le chapitre 19 de ma fiction.**

**Juste pour vous prévenir, j'ai fini d'écrire cette fiction au brouillon et sur mon blog, 26 chapitres en tout !**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 19:**

_**13 heures:**_

- Ziva?

_Tony déposa les courses dans l'entrée, appela Ziva une fois, deux fois, sans réponse, juste les pleurs de leur fille. Il enleva ensuite son manteau et ses chaussures et avança dans le salon où il découvrit une silhouette allongée sur le sol, derrière le canapé._

- Oh non Ziva, non non, réveille toi mon amour, réveille toi je suis là. Ne me laisse pas..

_Tony prit son téléphone et appela les secours. Pendant ce temps-là, il la positionna sur ces genoux, de manière à ce qu'elle respire au mieux et il dévia son regard vers son ventre légérement rebondit en priant pour que le bébé tienne le coup._

- Monsieur?

- ...

- Monsieur, je suis un des secouristes, nous allons nous occuper de votre femme, tout va bien aller. Elle est enceinte de combien de mois?

- 6 mois et demi

- A-t-elle eu des symptômes avant son malaise?

- Elle était juste..fatiguée et quelques contractions, mais rien de très préoccupant. _Répondit-il perdu_

- Ne vous inquiètez pas, votre femme va s'en sortir, vous voulez l'accompagner?

- Nous avons notre fille à l'étage, je crois que ça ne soit pas une bonne idée qu'elle la voie comme cela.

- D'accord il n' y a pas de soucis, allez voir votre fille et appelez de la famille, il ne faut pas que vous restiez tout seul aujourd'hui et dans les jours qui vont venir.

- Merci

_Tony regarda Ziva une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne la transportent à l'hôpital, puis monta les escaliers pour aller voir June qui s'était endormie entre temps._

- June, mon bébé.._Dit-il en laissant couler quelques larmes_

- Ma-ma!

- Non mon coeur, c'est papa, vient!

- Y es pas la ma-ma?

- Non , maman a eu bobo tout à l'heure

- Bobo bébé?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ma puce, allez vient on descends je vais préparer ton bibi et après on ira voir maman

- Voui pa-pa

_Tony descendit à la cuisine, lentement, se souvenant encore de la scène où il a découvert Ziva allongée et inconsciente. Il fermit les yeux pendant quelques secondes et sortie son portable pour appeler Gibbs ainsi que les autres._

- Agent Gibbs

- Patron, c'est moi..Tony..

- Que me vaut cette appel en ce samedi midi?

- Ziva elle enfin je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer car même moi je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passée, ni quand, ni..

- Tony calme toi, et dit moi ce qui ce que tu sais. _Dit-il en le rassurant_

- Ziva à Bethesda, elle a fait un malaise.

- Tu es où?

- Je suis avec la petite à la maison

- Alors je sais ce qu'on va faire, toi tu t'occupes de June et moi je m'occupe du reste de l'équipe. On se donne ensuite rendez-vous à l'hôpital?

- ..D'accord, merci

- Allez ne t'inquiète pas Dinozzo, tout va bien se passer

- J'aimerai bien te croire patron..

_Tony raccrocha après cette phrase et partie en direction de l'hôpital avec sa fille. Pendant ce temps-là, Gibbs appela l'équipe et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à l'hôpital service de maternité._

_Dix minutes plus tard.._

_**Salle d'attente:**_

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu! Tony dit moi qu'elle va bien?!

_Abby débarqua à toute allure dans le service attirant en même temps les regards de certaines personnes puis alla dans les bras protecteurs de Tony..._

- Je ne sais pas Abby, ils ne m'ont rien dit pour le moment.

- Veux-tu que j'aille voir un des médecins Anthony?

- Oui mais je ne pense pas que ça va marcher..

- Pensée positive mon garçon..

- Oui je crois qu'il n'y a plus que ça à faire..

- Que s'est-il passé au juste? _Demanda Jenny_

- J'étais partie chercher des courses et quand je suis revenue, je l'ai découverte allongée au sol, insconciente, seul les pleurs de la petite résonnait dans la maison.

- C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute!

- Mais pourquoi ma chérie?

- J'ai appelé Ziva pour lui annoncer la soirée de ce soir, et à un moment donné il y a eu un silence et elle m'a prétendue qu'elle s'était coupée avec un couteau, je n'ai rien dis par la suite vu que je la croyais..

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Abby, personne n'est responsable de cet accident ni même Tony.. _Fit Brenna_

- Brenna a raison Abby! _Fit Palmer_

_Tout le monde essayait de se réconforter, mais ils savaient tous que les prochaines heures allaient être crucial pour la famille Dinozzo. Ce fut le moment que choisissa le docteur pour venir voir la famille._

- Vous êtes les proches de Madame Dinozzo?

- Oui je suis son mari et voici nos amis. _Répondit Tony_

- Votre femme a été victime d'un malaise, sûrement du à sa grossesse. Pour le moment nous lui faisons passer plusieurs examens pour voir si il y a un problème quelque part.

- Comment va le bébé? _Demanda Abby_

- Il va bien, il résiste.

- Nous pouvons aller la voir? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Une seul personne à la fois, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos et de réconfort.

- Vas-y Tony, nous on s'occupe de June, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a besoin de toi. Fit Jenny

- Merci Jenny, merci d'être là!

- Nous sommes là car nous sommes une famille, une famille unie. Fit Mcgee

- Merci au fait Ducky comment as-tu fait pour avoir un médecin?

- Aha je ne vais tout te dire, secret professionel! _Déclara le vieux médecin_

- Merci encore!

- Allez va rejoindre ta femme! _Fit Palmer_

_Tony donna June à Gibbs puis il partie rejoindre Ziva. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, plusieurs bips constants se faisaient entendre. Il s'avança et aperçu Ziva, allongée sur le lit, calme et endormie. Il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté, pour lui prendre ensuite sa main perfusée. Il entendit ses battements, cela le rassurait. Ce qui le rassurait encore plus c'était le monitoring qui entouré le ventre de Ziva, les battements de leur fils. Il laissa couler une larme, puis deux et enfin plusieurs. Il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler, toute la pression et le stress s'envolèrent. Alors il en profita, pour se reposer auprès de sa femme avant qu'elle ne se réveille car il savait qu'après son réveil, elle aurait besoin de son soutien et de celui de ses proches pour surmonter les dernières épreuves avant la naissance. _

_**15H30:**_ _Deux heures étaient passés, l'infirmière qui faisait les soins de Ziva passa pour surveiller le monitoring ainsi que l'état de Ziva. Cette dernière était toujours dans un sommeil profond. Quant à Tony, il était toujours endormi près du corps où reposait Ziva. _

_**15H50: **_Tony dormait toujours profondèment, tandis que Ziva, se réveillait peu à peu. Elle bougea ses paupières, les souleva le plus lentement possible puis les refermit face à la lumière blanche de la pièce. Elle bougea un doigt, puis un deuxième, ce qui fit réagir immédiatement Tony qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Hey..Dit-elle avec une voix enrouée

- Salut ma ninja, comment te sens-tu?

- Ca peut aller, que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital? Oh non ne me dis pas que j'ai perdu le.._Commença-t-elle paniquée_

- Non tu ne l'as pas perdu le bébé, il va bien. Et pour répondre à ta question, tu as fais un malaise ce matin et je t'ai retrouvé à plat ventre sur le carrelage du salon, tu ne te souviens de rien?. _Dit-il en la coupant pour la rassurer_

- Non..enfin si avant de m'éffondrer, Abby m'a appelé et c'est là que tout a commencé, j'avais mal au ventre, ma tête tournait et je t'appelais..Dit-elle en pleurant

- Chut ce n'est rien ma puce, je suis là et je te promets que je ne te laisserai plus toute seule! _Dit-il en la berçant et en lui essuyant ses larmes_

- Promis?

- Oui promis, tu sais que tu m'as tellement fait peur..

- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée..

- Ce n'est pas grave Ziva, le plus important c'est que ta santé et celle du bébé soit au top, ainsi que celle de June.

- Au fait où est June?

- Elle est avec Gibbs et Jenny, d'ailleurs,vu l'heure, ils ont du rentrer à la maison pour la sieste de Mlle Dinozzo. Ainsi que le reste de l'équipe.

- Ils sont tous venu à l'hôpital?

- Oui ils sont tous venu, c'est grâce à Ducky qu'on a eu de tes nouvelles..

- Heureusement qu'il est là..

- Oui, mais pour le moment je veux que tu te reposes ainsi que le bébé.

- Mais..

- Pas de question Madame Dinozzo!

- Bon d'accord à vos ordres Monsieur Dinozzo

- Permission Câlins dans le lit?

- Permission accordée!

_Une heure passa.._

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous?

- Ca va mieux merci

- Bon c'est déjà une bonne chose, je viens de regarder les examens que nous vous avons fait pendant votre sommeil avant que Monsieur n'arrive, ils sont bons. Mais il reste un dernier examen, une échographie de contrôle.

- D'accord, mais j'ai une question, j'ai la 3ème échographie à faire la semaine prochaine, nous devons décommander le rendez-vous?

- Non, vous allez y aller tout de même, nous devons maintenant vous surveiller jusqu'à la fin de votre grossesse, vous avez failli perdre votre bébé.

- Oui j'ai conscience de tout cela mais quand est-ce que je rentre à la maison?

- Dans 2 jours, le temps que vous vous reposiez, il n'est pas conseillé de vous faire sortir tout de suite, vous comprenez non?

- Ma femme déteste les hôpitaux autant que moi

- Je comprends parfaitement Madame et Monsieur Dinozzo. Bon allez on y va à cette échographie?

- Oui

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

- Le coeur de votre bébé va bien, il bouge bien. Il mesure 28 cm pour 1 kilo 450, la tête de votre bébé va bien. Tout est parfait. Je vous imprime les clichés et vous pourrez retourner dans votre chambre

- D'accord merci. _Dirent les futurs parents_

**Alors Alors? Verdict? 4-5 reviews pour la suite, merci!**

**_Résultats sur mon blog pour cette fiction:_**

**_- + de 1400 coms_**

**_- + 80 kiffs_**

**Bisous**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou, malgrès le manque de reviews mais une augmentation dans les views je vous publie la suite. C'est une suite ..comment dire..vous verrez!**

_**Chapitre 20:**_

_**Maison des Dinozzo: 2 juin 2012**__: 5 jours étaient passés depuis ce fameux accident, Ziva se reposait davantage quant à Tony il profitait de son jour de congé pour s'occuper de toutes les tâches ménagères ainsi que de leur petite fille._

- Chéri tu as appelé Gibbs pour ton congé de demain?

- Oh, non j'ai complétement oublié, pas oublié le rendez-vous mais oublié de l'appeler!

- Mouai bien sûr..

- Je vais l'appeler ne t'inquiète pas, tu veux quelque chose avant que je monte voir June?

- Hum..un bol de fraise avec du coulis de chocolat!

- Ah tient ça faisait longtemps! _Murmura-t-il_

- Qu'as-tu dis mon nounours ?

- Rien rien

- Tu mens!

- Mais non voyons ma puce, tient ton bol de fraises.

- Je sais que tu mens, tu sais qu'avant de rentrer au ncis je faisais partie du Mossad donc je sais quand est-ce que les gens mentent..

- Bon d'accord, j'ai juste dis que ton envie de fraise revenait, c'est un résumé bien sûr!

- Je suis très bien avec mon envie de fraises, merci! _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi!

- Oui je le sais et est-ce que tu sais que je vous aime Madame Dinozzo?

- Oui je le sais parfaitement, allez va t'occuper de la petite, je peux me débrouiller toute seule!

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui j'en suis presque sûr, au pire je t'appelle!

- D'accord!

_Tony fermit la porte de la chambre où Ziva allait somnoler. Pendant ce temps, il monta les marches et arriva devant la chambre de leur fille. Elle était assise, en train de jouer à la poupée du haut de ses deux ans. Elle leva sa tête et couru vers son père en lui montrant ce qu'elle avait fait. _

- Coucou!

- Papa vient!

- Oui j'arrive mon ange, alors que veux-tu me montrer?

- Ahi toi ici

- Okay je vais m'asseoir, elle est un peu petite la chaise pour moi non?

- Que cro gros pa-pa!

- Je suis trop gros?

- Mais nian papa

- Ah j'ai eu peur, alors montre moi ce que tu voulais me montrer

- Dans ya maison ma-man est ayec petit fere dans ye vente..

- Et moi je suis où?

- Pa-pa tu fais dodo, cro fatigué.

- Et June que fait-elle?

- Moi ye suis dans la chambe encrin de dessiner.

- Moi j'ai une meilleure idée vu l'heure qu'il est, June va aller à la sieste!

- Oh non papa!

- Mais si ma chérie, maman fait dodo et papa va faire le ménage. Car demain, marraine et tonton Tim vont venir te garder pendant que papa et maman vont voir le petit frère.

- Ze veut venir ayec vous!

- Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas possible, pas pour demain. Mais pour le moment tu dois être gentille, car moi et maman nous allons très triste, d'accord?

- Ze veut encore jouer moi!

- Après la sieste tu pourras d'accord? On ira se promener au parc si tu veux!

- Voui pa-pa, ze t'aime!

- Moi je t'aime ma puce, allez hop au dodo, bonne sieste et à tout à l'heure!

_Tony installa sa fille dans son lit puis il se dirigea ensuite dans le couloir pour appeler Gibbs pour ses congés._

- Agent Gibbs

- C'est Dinozzo, demain j'aimerai prendre ma journée pour pouvoir aller avec Ziva au rendez-vous échographique s'il te plait.

- C'est d'accord

- Merci patron

_Tony raccrocha, et alla dans la cuisine pour ranger un petit peu et ainsi préparer le goûter pour aller au parc. Deux heures passèrent, il était maintenant 16 heures. Les filles étaient encore au lit, alors Tony décida d'aller les réveiller doucement._

_**Chambre de Tony et Ziva: 16H00**_

- Ziva, faut que tu te lèves ma chérie, il est 16 heures.

- Mhm..

- Ma ninja..

- Je t'ai entendu mon nounours..

- Ah bah te voilà réveillée. Bien dormi?

- Oui bien dormie, j'étais tellement bien..

- Tu veux encore dormir?

- Oh non, j'ai assez dormi, ce soir je n'arriverai pas à me coucher.?

- J'ai appelé Gibbs, il a accepté de me donner une journée demain. Et donc j'ai eu une idée fantastique, géniale..

- C'est quoi ton idée?

- Tu m'as coupé dans mon élan!

- Bah oui et alors je veux la suite moi! Je suis impatiente tu le sais bien!

- Bon d'accord, mon idée c'est d'aller au parc cet après-midi, j'ai tout préparé pour le goûter, ça te dit ou pas?

- Ca me dit d'y aller, nous n'y sommes pas trop allé depuis la naissance de June. Tu lui as dit qu'on y allait?

- Oui sinon elle n'aurait pas fait la sieste!

- Ah ce n'est pas notre fille pour rien!

- Oh ça tu l'as dis, elle a du caractère comme toi ma chérie!

- Oui, mais faut bien qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un niveau caractère. Elle te ressemble bien au niveau physique.

- Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison, bon allez allons réveillez notre princesse!

- Attends moi voir!

_Tony et Ziva montèrent réveiller leur princesse qui dormait paisiblement dans son grand lit de jeune fille. June n'entendit même pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir tellement qu'elle était absorbée dans ses rêves. _

- Mon coeur, il faut se réveiller, on va au parc! _Fit Ziva assise sur son lit_

- Au pac ayec tonton et tata?

- Tu veux qu'ils viennent eux aussi? _Demanda Tony_

- Voui!

- Cela ne te dérange pas ? _Demanda Tony_

- Oh non pas du tout, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis ce fameux après-midi. _Répondit Ziva_

- Tu as raison, je vais alors les appeler. Tandis que toi ma petite princesse, tu vas avec maman te préparer, c'est d'accord?

- Oui c'est d'accord!

- C'est parfait alors, alors à vos marques, prêt..partez!

- Vouii vient maman! _Dit-elle en courant_

- J'arrive mon coeur, attends moi!

_Tandis que les filles se préparèrent pour aller au parc qui se situait près du NCIS, Tony alla téléphoner au reste de l'équipe pour les inviter à se joindre à eux. L'appel fut positif car toute l'équipe était présente lorsque les Dinozzo arrivèrent._

- Bonjour tout le monde!

- Ouiii!

_Abby couru tant bien que mal vers le couple.._

- Abby, contente de te voir aussi, comment va ton petit mec?

- Il va très bien merci, il bouge de moins en moins et grâce à Tim je vis une grossesse parfaite. Et toi ça va mieux?

- Oui ça va mieux, merci. Demain, nous avons la dernière échoghraphie!

- Que ça passe vite, dans 2 mois à peine, il y aura deux bébés de plus! _Fit Tim_

- Un mcgee et un Dinozzo, Que va devenir le NCIS! _Remarqua Gibbs_

- Nous avons hâte de voir ça! Et toi ma petite puce tu es contente d'avoir un petite frère? _Demanda Jenny_

- Voui

- Elle est trop mimi, vous pouvez en être très fière.

- Merci Ducky! _Fit le couple_

_C'est comme cela que la journée se termina, au bord de l'eau dans le parc. La petite June riait, elle était heureuse dans cette famille. Demain ce sera un autre jour, plus émouvant sans doute pour nos deux agents qui vont découvrir leur deuxième petit bébé._

_**3 Juin 2012: Maternité: 11h00**_

- Monsieur et Madame Dinozzo, bonjour

- Bonjour Docteur!

- Entrez je vous en pris

- Merci

- Il y a quelques jours, on m'a annoncé ce qu'il vous est arrivé, ça va mieux?

- Oui cela va mieux, nous avons eu très peur de perdre notre petit garçon.

- Cela se comprends, j'espère que le personnel a été agréable avec vous.

- Agréable pour certains, pour d'autres c'est une autre affaire..

- Je suis désolée pour leur acceuil, bon allez passons à l'examen!

- Oui avec plaisir

- Bon ce qui est bien, c'est que votre bébé a la tête en bas, il est déjà prêt pour le jour de l'accouchement. Il mesure 32 cm et pèse 1 kilos 550. Il a déjà prit 4 cm et 100 grammes en une semaine, il est dans les normes, pas de soucis la dessus. Il sera estimé à plus de 3 kilos à la naissance pour 50-51 cm. Un bon bébé.

- Il est magnifique.._Dit-elle émue_

- Nous allons voir la quantité de votre liquide amniotique..Oh tient la quantité de votre liquide est légèrement bas...

- C'est normal, non? J'arrive vers la fin de ma grossesse, c'est donc normal qu'il y en ai très peu non? _Demanda Ziva inquiète_

- Cette diminution est normal à ce stade mais pas autant que vous. Je vais voir les organes s'il n'y a pas de malformation ou autre.

- S'il vous plait docteur dites nous que notre petit garçon va bien..

- Le cerveau, le coeur, les poumons de votre petit bonhomme sont fonctionnels. Son système nerveux commencent à se développer. Nous allons voir maintenant les...

- Docteur qu'y a t-il? _Demanda Ziva _

- Je suis désolée mais je n'arrive pas à voir ses reins!

- Mais vous les avez vu dans les autres échographies non?! _Dit Tony en s'énervant_

- Non, ne voyons les reins que vers le 7ème mois de grossesse où tous les organes sont presques présent. L'absence de liquide expliquerai peut-être cela...

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que notre bébé n'a pas de..reins? _Demanda Ziva en pleurant_

- Je vais appeler un autre gynécologue du cabinet pour confirmer mon diagnostic. Mais si j'ai raison, je serai dans le regret de vous annoncer que la grossesse prendra fin, et que le bébé sera non viable.

- Non, non, pas notre bébé.._Fit Tony les larmes aux yeux_

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Quismin, votre gynécologue m'a demandé de venir pour confirmer son diagnostic.

- Bonjour Docteur..

- Bon alors voyons voir..

**Alors?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Merci pour vos reviews:**

**- MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES  
- alicia  
- love ncis**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 21:**

- Docteur, est-ce que.._Demanda Ziva_

- Je suis désolé mais le diagnostic de ma collègue est fort exact, toute mes condoléances.

- Mais..mais on peut faire quelque chose non? _Demanda Tony_

- Votre bébé n'a pas de rein ce qui veut dire qu'il ne peut pas respirer tout seul. A la naissance, il manquera d'oxygène, et nous ne pourrons rien faire pour lui. Le syndrôme qui atteint votre bébé est .._Commença-t-il_

- le syndrôme de Potter. _Termina le docteur _

- Que pouvons nous faire maintenant ? _Demanda Tony_

- Soit vous continuez votre grossesse soit on vous fait accoucher dans les jours qui viennent. Mais dans les deux cas, le bébé ne sera pas viable.

- Nous pourrons le voir vivant? Redemanda Tony

- Il m'est impossible de vous répondre, malheureusement..

- Est-ce que nous pouvons avec ma femme rester un peu seul pour prendre une décision s'il vous plait?

- Oui il n'y a pas de soucis.

_Depuis que le diagnostic avait été prononcé, Ziva n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait le regard vide, Tony le remarqua aussitôt lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle._

- Qu'allons-nous faire?.._Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux_

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ma puce..Vient là, ne t'inquiète pas, nous arriverons à surmonter cette épreuve.

- Mais je l'aime déjà tellement ce bébé..

_Tony se rapprocha de Ziva, la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Pendant qu'il l'a berçait, il lui prit sa main avec la sienne et la déposa sur son ventre encore rebondit pour sentir encore une fois leur petit garçon. Ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux et n'arrivaient pas à parler pour prendre une décision. Ils étaient perdus, seuls dans cette pièce froide et vierge. Ils regardaient encore une dernière fois l'écran d'échographie lorsque le médecin qui s'était occupé de pendant toute la grossesse arriva._

- Alors quelle est votre décision?

- Nous avons..décidés ensemble d'interrompre la grossesse, sans arrêter le coeur du bébé. Nous voulons , enfin..nous aimerions voir notre bébé avant qu'il ne meure. S'il vous plait. _Fit Tony_ _qui avait la voix pleins de sanglots_

- Nous ferons tout notre possible pour garder votre bébé en vie jusqu'à l'accouchement, mais pour le moment, venez nous suivre, nous allons vous emmener dans votre chambre.

- Merci. _Murmura Ziva_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Ziva était installé dans sa chambre sur son lit. Tandis que Tony essayait de joindre leurs proches._

_**Maison des Dinozzo: 13h00**_

_Alors que Tim s'occupait à jouer avec June, Abby quant à elle, elle était installée sur le canapé de Tony et Ziva. Elle guettait l'heure, cela faisait maintenant 2 heures que Tony et Ziva étaient partie et toujours pas de nouvelles._

- Tim cela fait déjà 2 heures qu'ils sont parties, je m'inquiète..

- Mais non Abby, ne t'inquiète pas, le médecin a du avoir du retard.

- Mais Timy t'imagine si ils ont eu un accident ou alors..

- Stop Abby, j'en suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, on aurait eu un appel de Gibbs. Non?

- Oui...Tu as sûrement raison..Tu viens June on va préparer à manger!

- Voui ta-ta!

_La petite June se mit debout et prit la main d'Abby pour aller en direction de la cuisine. Pendant ce temps-là, Mcgee rengea les jouets qu'ils avaient sortie pour jouer. Les secondes passèrent et aucune nouvelle de la part du jeune couple, ils commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquièter au point où June demanda à Abby quelque chose._

- Pa-pa et ma-man y sont où?

- Ils sont au rendez-vous pour voir ton petit frère ma chérie, ils ne vont plus trop tarder. Ne t'inquiète pas !

_Alors qu'Abby finissait sa phrase, elle reçut un appel de son ami, elle se précipita alors sur le téléphone._

- Abby?

- Tonyyy mais vous êtes-où? Nous nous sommes inquiètés, dîtes moi que vous allez bien!

- Nous venons de sortir du rendez-vous, je crois que vous allez devoir garder June un peu plus longtemps si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Mais..enfin que se passe-t-il?!

- Passe moi le bleu s'il te plait.

- Mais Tony..

- Abby ne rends pas les choses encore plus difficile, s'il te plait

- D'accord, Tim !Tony veut te parler!

- Allo?

- Oui le bleu c'est Tony, avec Ziva nous allons restés un peu plus longtemps que prévu à l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi?

- Nous venons d'apprendre que notre bébé est atteint du syndrôme de Potter, pas de rein, aucun, alors il n'y aucun espoir pour la survie du bébé..

- Oh..Je..suis désolé, totalement désolé. Nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous aider?

- Oui, est-ce que tu pourrai avec Abby et le reste de l'équipe garder June en attendant.

- Oui il n'y a pas de problème, comptez sur nous.

- M..Merci Tim.

_Alors que Mcgee raccrocha, Abby arriva bras croisés en lui demandant ce qui se passait._

- Assied toi Abby, ce que tu vas apprendre va être très dur à surmonter pour Tony et Ziva ainsi que nous.

- Je suis assise maintenant, raconte-moi! Ne me dis pas que le bébé..

- Le bébé est atteint du syndrôme de Potter, ce qui veut dire qu'ils doivent interrompre la grossesse car il n'y a aucun d'espoir pour qu'il vive.

- Non..non pas ça..pas eux, pas leur bébé.._Dit-elle en larmes_

- Si malheureusement..

- Elle le savait depuis le début de la grossesse que quelque chose clochait, que cette grossesse était différente de celle de June.

- Tu parles de Ziva?

- Oui, lorsqu'elle était enceinte de 2 mois elle m'avait raconté cela. Elle avait son instinct maternelle...

- Abby, il faut qu'on soit fort tous les deux ainsi que l'équipe pour aider Tony et Ziva ainsi que June dans ses épreuves d'accord?

- Oui, nous allons être fort.

_Huit heures passèrent, il était maintenant 21 heures. Ziva se trouvait maintenant en salle d'accouchement en compagnie de Tony. Entre temps, le reste de l'équipe avait été prévenu et se trouvait à présent dans la salle d'attente. Ils étaient tous choqués depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, personne ne savait comme ils allaient abordé le couple, ni comment ils allaient les aider.._

_**Salle d'accouchement: 18h10**_

_Le silence régnait dans la salle malgrès les sanglots qu'émettait Ziva, inconsolable depuis la nouvelle. Tony quant à lui, il était perdu dans ses pensées, très attristé par ces derniers événements. _

- Ziva?

- Hum?

- Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai pour le restant de mes jours, quelques soit les épreuves que nous traversons. Aujourd'hui..je veux qu'on soit fort pour acceuillir notre bébé, qu'on..soit fort pour l'équipe et pour notre fille. Même si c'est dur de se dire que nous allons perdre notre petit garçon, ce bébé..qu'on a tellement désiré, mais au fond de moi je pense que la meilleure des solutions pour lui..c'est de le laisser partir dans un monde où il ne souffrira pas. Là haut, il veillera sur nous.

- Tu me le promets?

- Oui je te le promets, Ziva. _Dit-il en laissant couler une larme_

- Qu'allons dire à June?

- La vérité, elle, elle doit le savoir. Et puis je me dis que nous avons déjà tellement de chance d'avoir une fille et qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Nous avons encore le temps d'avoir d'autres enfants, nous sommes jeunes.

- Tu as raison Tony, que ferais-je sans toi? Sans June? Sans June?

- Rien, ..tout comme moi si je ne t'avais pas dans ce monde.

- Je t'aime Anthony! _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ziva.

- Chéri..je crois que le moment est venue pour nous de voir notre fils.._Dit-elle en pleurant_

- J'appelle le médecin! _Dit-il en commençant à partir_

- Anthony, reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas toute seul s'il te plait..

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester avec toi.

_Tony reprit place sur le lit où se trouvait Ziva puis appuya le bouton d'urgence. A partir de là, deux sages-femmes et un docteur arrivèrent dans la salle, prêt à acceuillir le bébé. Après trois poussées, le bébé arriva. Ziva et Tony l'attrappèrent et Ziva l'acceuilli sur sa poitrine. Il poussa son premier cri.._

- Bonjour petit ange.._Dirent-ils en pleurant_

- Nous allons vous laisser tous les trois. _Fit la sage-femme_

_Les parents acquièsèrent d'un signe de tête puis ils se reconcentrèrent sur le petit garçon qui respirait encore. _

- Il est tellement magnifique.._murmura Ziva_

- Je trouve qu'il te ressemble beaucoup et j'aimerai enfin si tu le veux bien ,que tu choississes son prénom, un prénom qui vient de tes origines.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui plus que sûr, je te fais confiance.

- Le prénom..qui me vient en tête signifie "Mon ange" en hébreu, alors mon petit ange tu t'appelleras désormais Malahki Dinozzo.

- C'est un prénom qui lui correspond très bien, bienvenue Malahki.

_L'état de leur petit garçon se dégradait de minutes en minutes, alors Tony et Ziva décidèrent de demander au reste de l'équipe de venir derrière la vitre mais aussi d'emmener June près de son petit frère._

- June, je pense que tonton Gibbs t'a expliqué que ton petit frère n'allait pas très bien et que tu ne le verrai pas beaucoup. _Fit Ziva_

- Voui

- Nous avons réfléchis avec maman sur la façon dont on allait lui dire au revoir et nous avons décidés de lui chanter une chanson, une chanson que tu connai très bien. Est-ce que tu serai capable de le lui chanter?

- Oui ayec ma-man et pa-pa pour petit frere.

_Tony prit June dans ses bras et ils commencèrent ensemble à chanter la chanson de Céline Dion "Vole"._

_**Vole vole petite aile  
Ma douce, mon hirondelle  
Va t'en loin, va t'en sereine  
Qu'ici rien ne te retienne  
Rejoins le ciel et l'éther  
Laisse-nous laisse la terre  
Quitte manteau de misère  
Change d'univers**_

_**Vole vole petit frère  
Vole mon ange, ma douleur  
Quitte ton corps et nous laisse  
Qu'enfin ta souffrance cesse  
Va rejoindre l'autre rive  
Celle des fleurs et des rires  
Celle que tu voulais tant  
Ta vie d'enfant**_

_Ils s'enchaînèrent ensuite avec le refrain avec encore plus de sanglots.._

_**Vole vole mon amour  
Puisque le nôtre est trop lourd  
Puisque rien ne te soulage  
Vole à ton dernier voyage  
Lâche tes heures épuisées  
Vole, tu l'as pas volé  
Deviens souffle, sois colombe  
Pour t'envoler  
**__Tony, Ziva et leur fille June âgée à peine de 2 ans prirent une pause pour regarder l'équipe qui se trouvait derrière la vitre, les larmes aux yeux et reprirent en resserrant l'étreinte sur le bébé qui se trouvait sur la poitrine de Ziva..._

_**Vole, vole petite flamme  
Vole mon ange, mon âme  
Quitte ta peau de misère  
Va retrouver la lumière**_

_Après qu'ils eurent fini de chanter, Malahki ferma les yeux pour rejoindre la lumière et ce fut le temps pour Tony, Ziva et June d'embrasser une dernière fois leur petit ange partie trop tôt._

- Au revoir Malahki.._Finit par dire Tony_

**SNIF SNIF, je suis sadique c'est ça?**


	22. Chapter 22 at Chapter 26

**Coucou me revoilà, vu que je n'ai plus trop le temps pour poster mes fictions sur fanfiction, je voulais vous mettre la suite et fin de ma fiction. Je metterai cependant, demain, l'épilogue de cette fiction!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 22:**_

_Quelques minutes après s'être éteint, le petit Malahki fut enroulé dans un drap blanc et fut emmené par la suite à la morgue de l'hôpital. Tandis que la petite famille, avait été emmené dans une chambre à part. Le reste de l'équipe quant à elle, les avait laissé seul, et avait rejoint la salle d'attente où Jack et Lindsay arrivèrent._

_**Salle d'attente:**_

- Ne me dîtes pas que..

- Je suis désolé Jack, mais ce que je t'ai dis par téléphone est juste. _Fit Tim_

- Mais..mais tout allait bien non?

- Oui c'est exact, mais c'est aujourd'hui, à la dernière échographie qu'ils ont découvert que le bébé avait le syndrome de Potter. _Raconta Jenny un peu secouée_

- Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour le sauver?

- Non et c'est trop tard maintenant, le bébé est né, vivant..mais il est partie rejoindre les anges il y a maintenant quelques minutes. _Annonça Abby_

- Oh pauvre Tony, Ziva..Mais où est la petite? _Demanda Jack_

- Elle est avec ses parents, ils ont du lui dire la vérité. _Répondit Gibbs_

- Maintenant il va falloir être fort mes jeunes gens, ils auront sans doute besoin de nous! _Déclara Ducky_

_**Chambre n°101:**_

_Pendant ce temps là, la petite famille était dans la chambre, ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot et la petite June s'était endormie dans les bras de son père, qui lui, tenait encore la main de Ziva._

- Pourquoi.?!_Réussissa-t-elle à articuler_

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi nous avoir enlevé notre petit garçon? Ce petit garçon qu'on désirait plus que tout au monde?!

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas Ziva.._Dit-il en serrant un peu plus fort sur sa main_

- ...

- Ziva, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, c'est la faute a pas de chance, et malheureusement pour nous on doit en subir les conséquences. Mais..dit toi que là où il se trouve, notre bébé va bien. Il veille sur nous et sur sa grande soeur. Et veillera aussi sur notre entourage.

- Tu as sans doute raison, hum..j'aimerai te poser une question!

- Vas-y je t'écoute!

- Demain, c'est la cérémonie et j'aimerai avant qu'on le baptise comme pour la petite si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Oui, oui je respecte ton choix, ce petit homme doit être reconnu et vu par notre entourage. Mais avant, appelons-les.

- Oui

- Tu es prête?

- Oui je suis prête, et toi?

- Je suis prêt.

_Tony se leva et posa délicatement leur fille sur le lit près de sa mère, qui elle caressa de sa main gauche son ventre encore légèrement rond tandis que sa main droite se posa sur la tête de sa fille qui dormait paisiblemet malgrès les derniers événements._

_**Salle d'attente:**_

_Alors que tout le monde attendait des nouvelles, ils virent soudain une silhouette qu'ils connaissèrent tous bien, qui marchait dans le couloir blanc de l'hôpital, cette personne était pensif, fatigué. Cette personne c'était Tony._

- Merci d'être resté! Mais je crois que le moment est venue pour vous de remonter le moral à Ziva, car elle aura besoin de vous pour un certain temps.

- Ainsi que toi Tony, vous êtes trois à subir cette épreuve. Déclara Jenny

- Oui c'est vrai.._Dit-il pensif_

- Quel chambre Anthony?

- 101, Ducky! Mais allez-y doucement et tranquillement car June dort.

- D'accord, mais toi tu vas où?

- Je vais dehors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air Abby..

_Tony s'éloigna vers la sortie tandis que l'équipe rejoigna Ziva et la petite dans la plus grande discrétion. _

_**Chambre n°101:**_

- Entrez

- Bonjour comment te sens-tu, ma chère?

- Bien, merci Ducky

- Ziva, ne nous ment, on te connait par coeur maintenant, et tu peux tout nous dire!

- Jenny, tu me connai alors tu sais très bien que je ne te dirai jamais ce que je ressens, en plus devant tout le monde. _Dit-elle en souriant légèrement_

- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

- J'ai une question, comment avez-vous appelez votre petit garçon? Demanda timidement Mcgee

- Nous l'avons appelés Malahki.

- C'est un prénom hébreu? _Demanda Lindsay_

- Oui qui signifie "Mon ange". Tony a voulu que je choississe son prénom. Mais en parlant de Tony il es où?

- Il est sorti dehors pour prendre l'air. _Répondit Jack_

- Je vais aller le voir! _Dit Gibbs qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée_

- Merci Gibbs! _Dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête_

- Nous, nous allons y aller, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle-nous. D'accord?

- Nous allons avoir besoin de vous, demain matin car nous allons enterrer notre petit ange..mais avant nous voulons le baptiser comme June. _Dit-elle en regardant sa fille toute endormie_

- Nous serons là! _Fit l'équipe_

- Merci

- C'est normal voyons veux-tu qu'on garde June pour ce soir?

- Euh, je ne voudrai pas te déranger Jack

- Elle ne nous dérange pas, au contraire elle nous fait de la compagnie. Et puis comme ça tu pourras parler librement avec Tony.

- Merci, tient prends là!

_Jack prit June dans ses bras, et prit quelques petites affaires. Ainsi ils s'éloignèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Mais quelque chose perturba Ziva, Abby n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée, elle était restée dos contre le mur, tenant son ventre de femme enceinte arrivant à son terme. Elle avait le regard dans le vide et ne remarqua même que Tim lui tapotait son épaule pour lui demander de sortir de la chambre._

- Abby?

- Ah Ziva! _Dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées_

- Tim tu peux nous laisser, je crois qu'Abby et moi devons parler.

- Bien sûr, à demain Ziva.

_Après que Tim fut partie, Abby s'avança vers le lit où était installée Ziva, et s'assis._

- Abby, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qui vient d'arriver

- Mais si Ziva, je m'en veux terriblement. J'aurai du savoir que tu n'allais pas bien depuis le début, ça a commencé lorsque tu m'as dit que cette grossesse était différente, ensuite dans un magasin tu as ressenti un début de contraction, et puis lorsque je t'ai appelé pour t'inviter au repas, tu ne m'as pas répondu et tu as fait un malaise après mon appel, comment veux-tu que je ne culpabilise pas, hein?

- Abby calme toi, s'il te plait. Ne te culpabilise pas pour ce qui vient de se passer, et profite de ta fin de grossesse, ce petit garçon que tu attends avec Tim depuis maintenant 8 mois. Je veux que tu en profites pour moi, tu pourrai faire ça?

- Oui

- Promis?

- Oui je te le promets Ziva. _Dit-elle en caressant le ventre vide de Ziva_

- Allez va rejoindre Tim

- Mais enfin tu es toute seule, tu ne dois pas rester toute seule!

- Abby..Tony va revenir et il sera avec moi jusque demain. Bonne soirée Abby

- A demain Ziva. _Dit-elle _

_Abby s'éloigna rejoindre Tim en laissant seul Ziva, dans la chambre en attendant l'arrivée de Tony qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. _

_**Extérieur de l'Hôpital:**_

_En sortant de l'hôpital, chaque membre de l'équipe ainsi que Lindsay et Jack virent une silhouette brune, assis sur un banc. C'était Tony. Il ne les avait même pas vu. _

- Je vais lui parler, je te rejoins. _Dit Gibbs en donnant un baiser à Jenny_

- Vas-y je crois qu'il a besoin de parler

- A demain patron! _Fit le reste de l'équipe_

_Alors que toute l'équipe ainsi que Jenny se dirigèrent vers leur voiture respective, Gibbs quant à lui se décida à aller rejoindre Tony, qui lui était resté pensif, calme, un peu trop calme à son goût._

- Oh patron! Que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis venu te voir Dinozzo!

- Oh..je vois!

- Tu vois quoi Tony?

- Tu veux me parler à propos des derniers événements.

- Non

- Mais..je ne te comprends plus trop Gibbs!

- Je suis venue te parler, à toi, ce que tu ressens en ce moment.

- Mmh..bon bah je crois que je vais rejoindre Ziva! _Dit-il en commençant à se lever_

- Dinozzo! _Dit-il en mettant le ton_

- Quoi Gibbs?! Que veux-tu que je te dise?

- La vérité

- Quelle vérité?

- Tu ne vas pas bien Tony, et ne me dis pas que tout va bien car je ne te croierai pas! Je ne suis pas Ziva.

- Ah tient je ne l'avais pas remarqué Patron!

- Dinozzo..

- Je ne vais pas bien, ça te va comme ça?

- Tony..je ne voulais pas t'énerver, je voulais juste que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas obligé de mettre ta carapace devant nous, tu es un humain, nous sommes des humains, nous avons le droit de craquer, ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Et si tu as besoin de parler, ma porte est toujours ouverte! A l'époque, lorsque l'on m'a annoncé le décès de Shannon..et Kelly, je n'y croyais pas, toute ma vie de famille a basculé du jour au lendemain. Et j'en ai beaucoup souffert car j'ai refusé tout aide, tout réconfort auprès de mon entourage. Et ça je le regrette aujourd'hui, et je veux que tu ne fasses pas la même erreur que moi. Toi et Ziva vous venez de perdre votre petit garçon mais vous avez toujours votre petite fille, et vous aurez tout le temps de fonder une famille car vous êtes jeune, profitez!

- Gibbs..je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de montrer mes sentiments devant quelqu'un, et surtout devant toi. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, j'en ai marre de faire sembler d'aller bien. _Dit-il en laissant couler une larme_

- Tony, avant de partir, j'aimerai que tu saches que je suis fier de toi, ta femme et ta fille peuvent être fier de toi. _Dit-il sincèrement_

- Merci Gibbs

- Allez va rejoindre Ziva, elle ne doit pas rester seule!

- Oui tu as raison, merci Gibbs pour tout ce que tu viens de me dire, à demain!

- A demain Dinozzo

_Tony partie en regardant une dernière fois Gibbs, qui s'éloignait. Quant à lui, il slaloma dans les couloirs, parcourant tout type de service. Avant de rejoindre le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Ziva, il arriva devant un miroir où se trouvait plusieurs berceaux où des tas de bébés pleuraient. Il eut un pincement au coeur en repensant à son fils décédé il y a quelques heures maintenant. Mais sourit tout de même, en se souvenant du jour où sa fille est venue au monde, c'était il y a maintenant 2 ans enfin dans quelques jours. _

_**Chambre n°101:**_

- Entrez! _Cria Ziva qui se trouvait sur son lit_

- C'est moi chérie, désolée de t'avoir laisser toute seule pendant un moment, mais Gibbs est venue me voir à l'extérieur de l'hôpital avant de rejoindre l'équipe.

- Il t'a parlé?

- En quelques sortes, oui. Mais où est June? _Demanda-t-il en regardant dans la chambre _

- Jack et Lindsay se sont proposés pour la garder ce soir

- Ah c'est gentil à eux!

- J'ai parlé à Abby avant qu'elle ne parte.

- Ah et comment elle a réagit?

- Elle se sent coupable de ce qui s'est passée, mais je lui ai dis qu'elle devait profiter de sa grossesse avant la naissance du petit, même si..

- Même si ce sera difficile pour nous lorsque le bébé naîtra vu que c'est aussi un petit garçon.

- Oui..

- Au fait tu as demandé à l'équipe de venir demain matin?

- Oui, ils seront tous là, cela me rassure.

- Moi aussi cela me rassure, et cela ma rassure encore plus quand tu es dans mes bras.

- Oh t'es un amour..

_Tony et Ziva s'embrassèrent et profitèrent pour organiser avant la fin de la journée les funérailles de leur petit garçon, Malahki, décèdé il y a quelques heures. _

_**Le lendemain: 10H00:**_

_Toute l'équipe ainsi que la famille Dinozzo se trouvaient dans une salle blanche, typique des enterrements. Au milieu de la salle, se trouvait leur petit ange, yeux clos, allongé dans un drap blanc dans un berceau. Le prêtre l'a baptisé quelques minutes plus tôt.._

- Notre fils, baptisé aujourd'hui au nom de Malahki Anthony Eli Dinozzo, est né le 3 juin à 21H30 et s'est éteint après quelques minutes de peau contre peau. Un moment inoubliable pour moi, sa maman et sa grande-soeur. Il pesait seulement 1k350 pour 32 cm mais il était déjà un petit garçon, plein de courage et s'est battu jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Nous avons eu tellement de chance de l'avoir vu vivant pour lui dire au revoir. Je t'aime petit homme.

_Alors que Tony finissa son discours, qui avait ému toute l'assemblée, Ziva s'avança avec la main de Tony dans la sienne et sortie une feuille blanche où elle avait écrit un petit discours._

- Mon petit ange..

_Elle sanglota, laissant couler plusieurs larmes sur ces jours pâles, lui faisant rappeler la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passé avec son petit ami. Tandis que lui, resserra son etreinte sur sa main et l'encouragea à continuer._

- Par où commencer, je ne sais pas à vrai dire. Ton papa a déjà dit beaucoup de choses sur toi. Tout d'abord, depuis que tu es partie, tu as laissé un grand vide derrière toi. Juste avant que tu naisses, je sentais encore tes petits coups de pieds, la preuve que tu était bel et bien un petit garçon. Un petit garçon très attendu, puisque que ta grande soeur n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi à longueur de journée ainsi que nous, ta famille. On avait même prévu de changer le Ncis en garderie car la famille s'agrandie d'année en année. Dans un mois, un petit bébé viendra au monde, ton petit cousin, j'espère que tu veilleras sur lui, sur ta soeur et enfin nous. Repose en paix mon bébé. Tu me manques tellement mon ange..

_Ziva finissa sa phrase et fondit en larmes dans les bras de Tony, qui lui portait June. Tout autour d'eux, se trouvait l'équipe, qui elle n'avait pas bronché, elle avait juste déposé une rose dans le berceau. _

_**Chapitre 23:**_

_**Maison des Dinozzo: 21 Juin: 11h30**_: _Dix-sept jours passèrent depuis les funérailles du petit Malahki Anthony Eli Dinozzo. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 21 Juin et c'est un jour important pour une personne, et oui c'est l'anniversaire de la petite June, qui fête ces 2 ans. Pour l'occasion, toute l'équipe est invitée pour un peu décompresser et s'amuser._

- Parrain! Tata! _Cria la petite fille_

- Bonjour ma puce, joyeux anniversaire! _Fit le couple_

- Meci

- Tient c'est pour toi! _Dit Jenny en tenant un packet_

- Meci tata encrez!

- Entrez ma chérie, c'est entrez!

_Tony qui rentrait du jardin en profita pour corriger sa fille et il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour saluer ces amis. _

- Pa-pa! _Dit-elle en croisant les bras_

- Elle ressemble de plus en plus à Ziva, niveau caractère et langage!

- Oui, pour mon plus grand malheur Gibbs!

- Bonjour tout le monde! _Fit Ziva en arrivant _

_Ziva se dirigea vers les patrons. Elle avait lâché ces cheveux et portait une tunique noir qui cachait encore son ventre de femme enceinte._

- Bonjour Ziva!

- Bonjour Ziva, comment vas-tu?

- Ca va mieux, merci Jenny!

- Entrez! Ne restez pas là! Allons dans le jardin, aujourd'hui on fait barbecue ça vous va?

- C'est parfait, merci! _Répondit Jenny_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Tim et Abby arrivèrent à la maison des Dinozzo.._

- Tonyyyyy! Zivaaaa!

- Salut Abby, comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien, je suis en pleine forme!

- Ah tient ça se voit à peine! _Fit Tim_

- Timy..!

- Quoi Abby?

- Rien!

- Tu as du mal à gérer les hormones le bleu? Quoique ça se comprends, Abby sans ces hormones c'est déjà une bombe à retardement, alors là avec des hormones, je n'imagine pas, je te plains Tim!

- Merci Tony!

- Bon allez rentrez! Jenny et Gibbs sont déjà arrivés! _Remarqua Ziva_

- Ah cool! _Fit Abby en les cherchants_

- Marraineeeeee! _Fit la petite fille en courant_

- Bonjour toi, joyeux anniversaire!

- Meci

- Alors tu as eu quoi comme cadeau?

- Ze sais pas, ze veut pas savoir tout de suite!

- Tu attends le dessert coquine!

- Vouiii! Vient dehors ya parrain et tata!

- Attends j'arrive de suite ma puce! Mais avant je vais discuter avec ta maman!

- D'accorrd! _Dit la petite fille en haussant les épaules_

_Abby se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait Ziva qui préparait les dernières coupelles d'appéritifs._

- Tu veux que je t'aide?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Abby, il ne me reste plus qu'à disposer le dernier packet de gâteaux. Toi, va te reposer, je ne veux pas que tu accouches ici!

- Ziva..nous ne sommes pas reparlés depuis l'enterrement de Malahki et..

- Abby, je vais bien. D'accord? _Dit-elle en la stoppant_

- D'accord, si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas à venir me voir!

- Oui pas de soucis pour ça, allez si tu veux bien on va emmener les coupelles dehors, tout le monde commence à patienter.

- C'est partie! _Dit-elle en souriant_

_Une demie-heure plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé et attendait avec impatience la fin du repas pour pouvoir voir les cadeaux qu'avaient reçu June pour son 2ème anniversaire._

- Ce repas a été un vrai régal! _S'exclama Lindsay_

- Elle a raison, il était délicieux! _Fit Brenna_

- Qui a cuisiné? _Demanda Jenny_

- Pa-pa et ma-man!

- Tous les deux?! _Demanda Gibbs en regardant June_

- Voui, ma-man a disputé pa-pa paque il avait mis de la farine patout!

- Partout ma chérie! _Rectifia Ziva_

_Tout le monde rie à la remarque de la petite et ce fut l'heure du gâteau. Ziva se situait à droite de June quant à Tony il arriva avec le gâteau en chocolat avec 2 bougies. La petite était émerveillée par la lumière et les bonbons qui recouvraient le gâteau._

- Joyeux anniversaire! Joyeux anniversaire June! _Chanta l'équipe_

_Après que le gâteau fut coupé, les cadeaux arrivèrent à la hauteur de June et elle les déchira délicatement afin de savourer. Les appareils photos fusaient pour plus de souvenirs!_

- Whaou un cadre barbie!

- Il te plait? _Demanda Tony_

- Oui papa, je pourrai mette une photo ?

- Mais bien sûr ma chérie, tient j'ai une photo tu peux la mettre. C'est quand tu avais un an même pas!

- Meri pa-pa ma-man

- Il est super beau ton cadre jeune fille! _Fit Ducky_

- Tient miss Dinozzo, un cadeau de la part de Brenna et de moi.

- Meci Tonton Jim, un coyier ! meci!

- Tient ton cadeau June! _Fit Gibbs_

- Une poupée, elle est belle! Meci parrain, tata et papi ducky!

- Et bah tu es vraiment gâté! Tient notre cadeau! _Fit Jack_

- Doa! Ta vu ma-man?

- Oui Dora, ma chérie!

- Et enfin notre cadeau!

- Vouiii une robe, meci t'as vu papa?

- Oh elle est superbe, tu vas être jolie dedans!

- Nous avons un autre cadeau pour toi ma puce, demain on part en vacances pour une semaine à la mer! _Annonça Ziva_

- C'est vrai?

- Oui c'est vrai tu es contente?

- Oui pa-pa!

- Vous allez pouvoir en profiter! _Fit Gibbs_

- Oui ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas passé de moments ensemble, à trois.

_Après cette journée rempli de cadeaux et d'amour, la petite June avait hâte d'une chose, celle de partir en vacances avec son papa et sa maman. _

_**22 Juin : 12h30**_

- Allez on se dépêche, sinon on va tomber dans les bouchons!

- On arrive mon nounours, June avait oublié son doudou!

- Ahh les femmes!

- Qu'as-tu dis mon chéri?

- Rien, rien de très intéressant! _Dit-il innocemment_

- Mais bien sûr.._Dit-elle en souriant_

- Bon allez allez on se dépêche!

_Ziva qui tenait dans les bras June, fermit à clé la porte de la maison et se dépêcha de rentrer dans la voiture qui était déjà entrain de démarrer. Les heures passèrent, et ils arrivèrent enfin au bord de la mer.._

- Cet endroit est magnifique! _S'exclama Ziva_

- Tu as raison c'est magnifique, et encore nous n'avons pas encore vu l'hôtel.

- Tu veux voir où on va faire dodo ce soir, June?

- Voui

- Allons-y alors!

_Tony prit la main de Ziva qui portait June et ils s'élancèrent ensemble vers l'hôtel qui se trouvait près de la mer turquoise. _

- Bonjour, vous avez réservé à quel nom?

- Dinozzo

- Anthony Dinozzo?

- Oui c'est ça

- Ce sera la chambre 21, à votre droite.

- Merci

- Je vous souhaite un merveilleux séjour en notre compagnie.

- Merci beaucoup

_Tony, Ziva et leur petite-fille se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, qui donnait sur la chambre.._

- Ze veut aller là-haut! _Fit June en montrant la mer avec son doigt_

- On va y aller ma puce, mais avant nous devons mettre les valises dans le placard et mettre aussi nos maillots de bains! _Fit Tony_

- Voui!

- Chéri, tu veux le short de bain bleu ou rouge?

- Bleu s'il te plait ma ninja!

- Et toi tu veux lequel June?

- Le rose!

- C'est partie pour le rose!

_Après quelques minutes, toute la petite famille fut prête pour la plage..Ils passèrent devant l'acceuil de l'hôtel qui leur indiqua que le dîner sera servit dans 2 heures, soit à 21h00. _

- Ze veut aller dans l'eau!

- Attends deux secondes on pose les affaires, on met les serviettes et après on ira! _Fit Ziva_

_Ziva et Tony installèrent leur serviette et leur affaire..._

- C'est partie!

_Tony couru le plus vite possible dans l'eau et il fut suivi par sa fille et Ziva.._

- Vouii! _Fit la petite fille qui avait de l'eau jusqu'au genoux_

- Ca te plait d'être ici?

- Vouii pa-pa

- Tu veux nager un peu plus loin?

- Yeah pu pied moi! Ze peut pas y aller!

- Si tu peux y aller, mais dans mes bras ou dans ceux de papa!

- Dans les bras alorrs!

- On se dépêche, car on va bientôt manger!

_Tony, Ziva et leur fille nagèrent un peu plus loin et ils remontèrent ensuite vers la plage pour se sécher._

- Chéri tu vas à la douche en premier?

- Non c'est bon je vous laisse, les femmes d'abord!

- Oh quel galanterie!

_Ziva se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour préparer June, qui elle du haut de ses 2 ans commençait à s'habiller toute seule et à être propre. Une demie-heure plus tard, June et Ziva sortirent de la salle de bain.._

- Whaaou!

- Meci! _Répondit la petite June_

_Ziva portait une robe noire pailletée avec des talons de la même couleur et elle avait lâché ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Tandis que June portait une robe blanche à bretelle avec un petit gilet bleu qui mettait en valeur ses yeux amandes. _

- On t'attends maintenant!

- Oui oui je me dépêche!

_Une demie-heure plus tard, il était maintenant 21 heures et toute la petite famille était au restaurant. Tony avait réussi à trouver un costume qui lui convenait, costume noir avec une chemise blanche, qui mettait en valeur son bronzage italien. Assis autout d'une table ronde, ils attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée d'un serveur ou d'une serveuse._

- Bonsoir, je vais prendre votre commande, s'il vous plait! _Fit le serveur_

- Bonsoir, nous allons prendre le menu du jour, et pour la petite ce sera le menu enfant. Répondit Ziva

- D'accord, ce sera tout?

- Nous voudrions aussi une bouteille de champagne et une carafe d'eau s'il vous plait. _Répondit Tony_

- D'accord c'est noté, on vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes.

- En quel honneur cette bouteille de champagne?

- C'est pour fêter nos premières vacances en famille.

- T'es un amour.._Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Ma-man bébé de marraine y né quand?

- Il naîtra dans un mois, ma chérie.

- C'est long..

- Mais il peut naître avant tu sais! _Rassura Tony_

- Comme petit frère?

- Oui comme ton petit frère_. Répondit Ziva_

- Mais moi ze veut encore un bébé !

- June, tu sais, la naissance de ton petit frère a été très dur pour nous tous. Maman et moi avons été très triste, comme toi. Alors on va attendre un peu pour faire un bébé.

- D'accorrd papa.

_Un serveur arriva au niveau de leur table et posa leurs plats commandés. Ils savourèrent ensuite leurs repas et ils remontèrent dans la chambre vers 23 heures, l'heure à laquel toute les petites filles doivent dormir.._

- Ze veut pas aller au dodo!

- Oh si si ma puce tu dois aller au dodo, demain on ira sur la plage!

_La petite June, qui était encore dans les bras de Tony s'endormie avant même que Tony ne finisse sa phrase, ce qui fit sourire Tony et Ziva. _

- Elle te ressemble tellement! _Murmura Ziva qui regardait sa fille dormir_

- Oui mais elle a tout de même hérité de ton caractère.

- C'est vrai, je trouve qu'elle grandit trop vite..

- Oui déjà 2 ans qu'elle est née, ça passe vite.

- Au fait, tu le pensais vraiment lorsque tu as parlé de faire un autre bébé?

- Oui je le pensais vraiment, je pense qu'on ne doit pas s'arrêter à un échec, je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas, ça a été très dur pour toi, pour moi, pour tout le monde.

- Je veux ressayer, même si je me poserai plus questions et que j'aurai plus de doutes pendant cette grossesse, mais je veux qu'on prenne notre temps.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra pour faire ce bébé. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime

_Tony et Ziva s'embrassèrent amoureusement et ils finissèrent leur soirée sans un bruit, de peur de réveiller leur fille qui dormait dans la même chambre qu'eux._

_Le lendemain, toute la petite famille se réveilla à l'aurore pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil._

- Pa-pa, ma-man!

- Bonjour ma puce, tu as bien dormi? _Demanda Ziva_

- Oui et toi ma-man?

- Bien dormie! _Dit-elle en regardant Tony avec un clin d'oeil_

- Et toi pa-pa? _Dit-elle en secouant son père _

- Bien dormie, peu mais bien. _Dit-il en souriant_

- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui, June? _Demanda Ziva_

- Ze veut aller à la mer!

- Oui mais quoi d'autres? _Redemanda Ziva_

- Ze sait pas moi!

- Faire les magasins? Pour acheter des souvenirs et puis on se mangera une glace? _Proposa Tony_

- Vouiii!

- Ca me va, mais avant on va appeler l'acceuil pour un petit déjeuner au lit!

- Bonne idée ma ninja! _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau de petit déjeuner arriva dans la chambre. Après que la famille dinozzo ai déjeuné, elle s'empressa de sortir pour aller faire les magasins. En arrivant dans le magasin de souvenirs, la petite June couru voir les cartes postales.._

- C'est quoi ça pa-pa?

- Des cartes postales ma chérie

- Pour écire?

- Ecrire oui! _Fit Tony_

- On peut prendre pour tata?

- Oui, on va en prendre pour marraine, parrain, tonton Jack, tonton Jim et Papi Ducky d'accord?

- Vouii ma-man!

_Ziva acheta les 5 cartes postales, ainsi que des timbres puis ils partirent ensuite dans d'autres magasins. C'est comme cela que la semaine de vacances se termina pour la famille Dinozzo. Dans une semaine, Abby sera au terme de sa grossesse et dans une semaine, les parents de June reprendront le travail après un congé pour la naissance de leur défunt fils._

_**Chapitre 24:**_

_Une semaine passa, Abby était maintenant au terme de sa grossesse et commençait à s'impatienter. Tandis que Ziva, quant à elle, commençait à accepter à faire son deuil, et Tony quant à lui, avait fait son deuil et voulait retenter l'expérience, non pour oublier leur fils, non pour le remplacer, mais apporter du réconfort et de la joie dans la famille même si June en apporte déjà beaucoup. _

_**Maison des Gibbs: 5 Juillet: 15H30**_

- Jet' je viens d'avoir Abby au téléphone

- Elle est au bord de la crise de nerf, je suppose?!

- Bah comment tu le sais?

- Je le sais c'est tout

- Agent Gibbs...!

- Oui Madame

- Je te déteste!

- Tu me déteste?! Moi qui voulait te dire comment j'ai fais pour le savoir, tant pis ce sera pour une prochaine fois! _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- S'il te plait dit le moi..! _Fit Jen en faisant les yeux doux_

- Abby m'a appelé il y a 10 minutes maintenant, juste avant toi!

- Oh..je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es au courant de son état en ce moment!

- Et oui que veux-tu, mais bon je lui ai rassuré mais pas assez apparemment, vu qu'elle t'a appelé!

- Oui bonne déduction agent Gibbs!

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi!

- Je t'aime aussi Jet'!

_Le couple, Gibbs et Jenny s'embrassèrent avant de rejoindre leur chambre pour une activité spécial Gibbs._

_**Maison des Dinozzo: 16H10**_

_Alors que June venait de se réveiller de la sieste, le téléphone sonna..._

- Allo?

- Zivaaa!

- Salut Abby, comment vas-tu?

- Ca peut aller, enfin je crois que je vais accoucher!

- Tu crois que tu vas accoucher?!

- Oui j'ai perdu les eaux!

- Mais où est Tim?

- Il est chez sa grand-mère, il devait l'aider à porter des meubles et..

- Abby calme toi! Je viens te chercher et on va à la maternité.

- Et Tim?

- Tony l'appelera en chemin. Pour le moment, respire bien!

- D'accord, j'inspire et j'expire..

- Voilà c'est bien, allez j'arrive!

_Ziva raccrocha, appela Tony, prit June dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison d'Abby. _

- Tu as des contractions? _Demanda Ziva_

- Oui

- Elles sont espacées de combien de temps? _Redemanda Ziva_

- 5 minutes enfin 10 minutes enfin ça dépends!

- Calme toi Abby, tout va bien se passer, on va aller à la maternité. _Fit Tony_

- Tu as prévenu Tim?

- Le bleu est prévenu! _Répondit Tony_

_Ils montèrent ensemble dans la voiture, et ils se dirigèrent vers la maternité la plus proche.._

_**16H45:**_

- Bonjour, je crois que je vais accoucher!

- Bonjour, venez ici! Où est votre ami?

- Il est sur la route

- Je peux t'accompagner Abby pour le moment.

- C'est c'est vrai? _Demanda-t-elle surprise_

- Oui allez!

_Ziva et Abby partirent dans une salle d'examen, pendant ce temps-là, Tony et June étaient dans la salle d'attente en attendant l'arrivée du futur papa ainsi que toute l'équipe._

_**Côtés Abby/Ziva: 17h00**_

- Dans un premier temps, je vais vous demander l'heure à laquelle vous avez perdu les eaux environ et la fréquence de vos contractions

- J'ai perdu les eaux vers 16h00, par contre pour les contractions entre 5 et 10 minutes.

- Bon je vais vous examiner et ensuite selon le stade de travail, nous verrons comment on procède. D'autres examens parviendront par la suite.

- D'accord

- Bon votre col est dilaté de 3 cm. Donc ne vous inquiètez pas, votre mari arrivera à temps pour la naissance.

- Merci

- Je vous pose le monitoring pour surveiller le coeur du bébé, une sage-femme viendra vous voir toutes les heures pour pouvoir voir la progression de votre bébé.

- Merci

_Lorsque le docteur sortie de la chambre d'examen, Ziva et Abby en profitèrent pour se parler.._

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé toute seule.

- C'est normal Abby!

- Non, pas après ce que tu as vécu il y a un mois.

- Abby..c'est du passé maintenant.

- J'ai peur de vivre le même truc que toi, de le perdre à ce stade.

- Tu ne le perderas pas, notre bébé était malade alors que le tient il est en pleine forme, alors il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquièter. Fait moi confiance...Le jour où June est née, ce fut l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie tout comme Tony. Le moment où tu attrappes ton bébé et que tu le poses sur ta poitrine, c'est un moment magique, pleins d'émotions. Quant à la naissance de Malahki, je me suis sentie maman sans vraiment l'être. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir pu le voir vivant. _Raconta Ziva _

- Merci de t'avoir confié, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. June et Malahki ont la chance de t'avoir comme maman.

- Merci Abby

_Les heures passèrent, il était maintenant 1 heure du matin, Abby et Mcgee allèrent enfin pouvoir voir leur fils. Quant à l'équipe, il était toujours dans la salle d'attente, mais eux dormait. _

_**Côté Abby/Tim: 01H00**_

- Votre bébé va bientôt arriver, vous êtes prête?

- Oui! _Répondit Abby_

- Et vous monsieur?

- Prêt

- Alors vous allez inspiré, et vous poussez! Allez allez! Oui c'est bien. On recommence ?

- Oui

- Voilà c'est bien madame, continuez...Je peux vous dire que ce petit garçon sera un petit brun

- C'est vrai? _Demanda Tim_

- Oui, allez madame vous poussez une dernière fois, et vous aurez votre petit trésor!

_**Quelques minutes plus tard: 01h15**_

- Félicitation!

- Merci, il est tellement magnifique.._Fit Abby émue_

- Bonjour toi.._Murmura Tim en caressant son fils_

- Vous voulez couper le cordon Monsieur?

- Euh..oui! _Répondit-il peu sûr de lui_

- Et voilà le cordon est coupé, vous allez pouvoir profiter de votre petit garçon pendant deux heures, nous ferons ces examens et son bain plus tard. Je veux juste mettre son petit bonnet.

- Merci

- Vous voulez l'appeler comment?

- Jonathan

- Bienvenue à toi Jonathan! _Fit la sage-femme en mettant le bracelet au poignet du bébé_

_Alors que les jeunes parents profitaient de leur petit garçon, né il y a quelques minutes à peine, l'équipe quant à elle, vit une sage-femme arrivée._

- Tout le monde va bien, l'accouchement s'est bien passé. Ils se reposent dans la salle, on doit surveiller la maman et le bébé pendant les premières minutes après l'accouchement. Dans deux heures, ils seront dans leur chambre.

- Merci

_Deux heures plus tard, il était maintenant 3 heures du matin, malgrés la fatigue, toute la famille était restée et allait enfin pouvoir faire la rencontre du petit garçon de Tim et Abby._

- Toc Toc! _Fit Jenny_

- Entrez! _Fit Abby en tenant son fils_

- Alors alors comment vont les jeunes parents? _Demanda Brennan_

- Ils vont très bien! _Répondit Tim_

- Comment s'appelle ce petit garçon mes chers enfants?

- Il s'appelle Jonathan Anthony Jethro Mcgee! Répondit Abby

- Vous..vous avez donnez mon nom? _Demanda Tony_

- Et le mien? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Oui enfin, si vous ne voulez pas, nous pouvons encore changé! _Fit Abby_

- Si, si c'est juste que nous sommes surpris! _Fit Gibbs_

- Et moi je suis très content , merci à vous deux!

- Tony, Ziva, nous voulons que vous soyez les parrain et marraine de notre fils, enfin si vous acceptez bien entendu!

- Oui oui Tim, nous acceptons avec joie! Merci! _Fit Ziva les larmes aux yeux_

- Il est magnifique votre fils, un vrai petit mélange de vous deux! Fit Lindsay

- Merci c'est gentil, et au fait..Ziva tu avais raison, l'instant où on donne la vie est l'un des plus beaux jours de notre vie.

_Ziva écouta Abby et souria. Elle se souvenue de la naissance de sa fille, qui elle dormait à ce moment-là dans les bras de Tony et se souvenue ensuite de la naissance de son petit garçon, né non viable il y a un mois à peine. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux et Tony s'en aperçu lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui. Il savait ce qu'elle était entrain de penser. Ce moment fut interrompu par Palmer.._

- Quelles sont ces mensurations?

- Il pèse 3 kilos 550 pour 52 centimètres. _Répondit Tim_

- Des mensurations de rêve! _Fit Jack_

_C'est comme cela que la nuit commença pour tous nos agents..Il fut le temps pour tout le monde de partir et de regagner leur foyer._

**Chapitre 25: 1ère partie**

_**25 Septembre:**__ 2 mois passèrent après la naissance de Jonathan. June avait à présent 27 mois. _

_**Chez les Mcgee: 15H10 **_

- Abby?!

- Oui Timy, je suis dans la chambre de Jonathan!

_Tim qui venait d'arriver, déposa les courses dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la chambre..._

- Que se passe-t-il? _Demanda Abby qui tenait leur fils endormi_

- Vu..que...enfin je.._Bafouilla-t-il_

- Tim..

- Désolé ma chérie..bon je reprends. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le..

- 25 septembre et..?

- Abby tu peux me laisser parler deux secondes s'il-te-plait?

- Oui je t'écoute, désolée!

- Nous sommes le 25 septembre et donc cela fait maintenant un an que nous nous sommes mariés. Donc je me suis dis que pour célébrer notre premier anniversaire de mariage, un dîner en tête à tête ce soir serait plutôt cool, non? _Annonça-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux_

- Tu tu..t'en ai souvenu! Oui oui je le veux, je le veux ce dîner. _Répondit-elle émue_

- Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours, quelque soit les épreuves. Et je te protégerai ainsi que notre petit garçon.

- C'est si..beau ce que tu dis mon timy..._Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Je t'aime Abby

- Moi aussi je t'aime!

_Abby posa le petit Jonathan qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau et ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans la chambre le sourire aux lèvres.._

_**Chez les Dinozzo: 15H20**_

- Ma-man! _Fit la petite en pleurant_

- Que se passe-t-il ma puce?

_Ziva arriva dans la chambre de la petite fille et la découvrit assise dans son lit. Ses fines boucles blondes tombaient sur ses yeux.._

- Ze fait un caumard!

- Un cauchemard ma chérie, mais ce n'est pas grave tu sais, ça arrive de faire un cauchemard. Papa et moi en faisons aussi.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui c'est vrai ma puce, mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Papa et moi nous serons toujours là pour te protéger quoiqu'il arrive.

- Voui

- Allez vient dans mes bras

- Un câlin?

- Oui si tu veux

_La petite June du haut de ses deux ans se rapprocha de sa mère et se blottissa dans ses bras. Dans l'entreverture de la porte se trouvait Tony qui admirait cette tendre scène. Jamais il n'aurait jamais imaginé Ziva aussi douce il y a quelques années maintenant. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait maintenant presque 4 ans qu'ils formaient un couple dont 2 en tant que mari et femme. _

- Elle s'est endormie? Murmura Tony à sa femme

- Oui, elle avait fait un cauchemard. _Répondit-elle_

- J'aime t'observer lorsque tu passes du temps avec June.

- Ah bon? Mais pourquoi ça? _S'exclama-t-elle_

- Tu es si douce, si adorable avec elle.

- Tout le contraire de ce que j'étais avant.

- Oui

- Anthony? _Demanda-t-elle en se retournant_

- Oui?

- Tu crois qu'un jour on arrivera à oublier ce qui s'est passé et être heureux?

- Nous sommes heureux, nous sommes en famille. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Tu comprends rien! _Dit-elle en partant_

- Ziva, attends!

- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens en ce moment! _Dit-elle énervée_

- Oh si je comprends ce que tu ressens, car moi aussi je vis la même chose que toi! Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir, je souffre tous les jours, toutes les nuits. J'en pleure parfois mais je relève la tête pour tenir bon. Je veux être fort pour toi, pour June, pour tout le monde. Je n'ai jamais montré mes sentiments, c'est vrai, mais Gibbs m'a fait comprendre que tout le monde avait besoins un jour ou l'autre de quelqu'un, d'un soutient. Je t'aime, j'aime June et j'aime Malahki. Et personne, personne ne pourra dire le contraire.

- ...

- Je t'aime Ziva, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi, sans June.._Dit-il en laissant tomber une larme_

Je..je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, d'avoir réagi en tant qu'égoîste. Je suis désolée chéri, je ne voulais pas..te blesser.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien..

_Ziva s'avança vers Tony qui lui ouvrit ses bras protecteur. Ils s'enlacèrent longuement, en laissant quelques fois tomber des larmes, des larmes de tristesse mais aussi des larmes de joie. Ce moment fut interrompu par leur fille qui se trouvait devant la porte de sa chambre, doudou dans la main._

- Ma-man, pa-pa

- Oui ma chérie?

- Pouquoi vous criez?

- Maman a été méchante avec papa.._Répondit Ziva_

- Mais maintenant tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. _Fit Tony_

- Allez vient là! _Fit Ziva_

- Voui!

_La petite fille s'avança et alla se blottir dans les bras de ses parents, qui se trouvaient à sa hauteur. Un câlin collectif qui prouvait bien l'amour d'une famille unie_.

_**Chez les Gibbs:**_

- C'était qui au téléphone?

- Tu es..jaloux?

- Non pas du tout

- Menteur

- Bon tu vas me le dire ou non?

- Oui, c'était Abby. Nous garderons Jonathan ce soir, Tim a prévu un dîner pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage.

- Déjà un an? Cela passe très vite, bientôt ce sera le notre!

- Qu'as-tu prévu pour le notre? _Demanda Jenny curieuse_

- Tu ne le seras pas Jen, c'est une..surprise!

- Je hais les surprises!

- Tu hais les surprises? Bon bah si c'est comme ça, nous ne ferons rien pour notre anniversaire!

- Non, non, non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis mon amour! J'adore les surprises, mais l'attente va être longue...

- Oui mais en attendant que dis-tu d'une séance de sport bien méritée?

- Hum..pourquoi pas! _Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil_

_Ils se prirent la main et se dirigèrent amoureusement vers la chambre où ils n'en sortirent que deux heures après._

_**Chez les Mcgee: 18h10**_

- Tu es prête Abby?

- Non pas encore

- Dépêche toi, le petit est déjà prêt!

- J'arrive j'arrive..et voilà!

- Whaou! Abby..tu es..tu es magnifique!

_Abby qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, souria face à la réaction de son mari. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe courte noire qui arrivait au dessous de ses genoux avec des talons de la même couleur. Tandis que ses cheveux étaient lissés._

- Merci, toi aussi tu n'es pas mal du tout!

- Merci

- On y va ou on reste là à ne rien faire?

- On y va! _Dit-il en riant_

_Après quelques minutes de trajet, le couple arriva devant la maison de Gibbs et de Jenny. Abby prit le sac à langer tandis que Mcgee prit le berceau où se trouva leur fils, âgé seulement de 2 mois._

- Bonjour vous deux, entrez! _Fit Jenny_

- Bonjour Jenny! _Fit le couple_

- Bonjour vous deux

- Bonjour Gibbs!

- Tu es magnifique Abby! Remarqua Gibbs

- Merci

- Vous voulez boire un coup avant de partir?

- Non, non nous allons y aller, j'ai réservé à 19 heures. Mais merci quand même!

- Jenny je te donne le sac à langer. Je t'ai mis le biberon, les doses de lait, les bavettes, quelques couches, son pyjama ainsi que sa tenue de demain. J'ai mis aussi..

- Ne t'inquiète pas Abby, nous nous débrouillerons. Allez filez! _Fit Gibbs_

- Bonne soirée à vous! _Fit Jenny_

- Merci à vous aussi! _Fit Mcgee_

- Au revoir, à demain. A demain mon bébé! _Fit Abby en caressant la joue de son fils_

- Allez Abby, en route! _Fit Mcgee qui se trouvait à présent dehors_

- Oui oui j'arrive! _Dit-elle en courant_

_**Côté des Gibbs:**_

- Ils sont si mignon tous les deux tu ne trouves pas?

- Si, et leur fils est un mélange des deux. Il ressemble beaucoup à Tim, mais pour le côté je dirai..caractère c'est Abby tout craché!

- Oui tu as raison Jet' ! Bon si nous allions nous occuper de ce petit bébé!

- Avec plaisir, en route!

_Gibbs attrappa le bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans le berceau tandis que Jenny, attrappa le sac à langer pour préparer le biberon du petit._

_**Côté des Mcgee:**_

- Tu es sûr que je n'ai rien oublié?

- Non, non tu as tous je crois! _Répondit Tim qui regarda sa femme_

- Timy je parlais du bébé!

- Oh..ne t'inquiète pas chérie, il est entre de bonnes mains et à tout ce dont il a besoins.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui puis ce que je dis c'est bon. Allez ce soir, c'est notre soirée à nous, alors profitons!

- Oui tu as raison Timy! Heureusement que tu es là roi des elfes!

- Ah tient je croyais que tu avais oublié ce surnom débile!

- C'est Tony qui l'a trouvé!

- Et bah c'est pour ça que je te dis que c'est un surnom débile, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs! _Dit-il en souriant_

- Ehh on respecte Tony, sans lui il n'y aurait plus d'ambiance au ncis!

- C'est vrai!

- Et puis Tony sans ces blagues n'est pas Tony.

- Oui, et ce n'est pas drôle !

- Vrai..Cool on est arrivé!

- Allons y charmante gothique!

- Avec plaisir roi des elfes! _Dit-elle souriant_

_**Chez les Dinozzo: 19h00**_

- Je vais boire un coup avec Jack, cela ne te dérange pas?

- Non, non vas-y! Cela fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu!

- Tu en es sûr?

- Oui, bien sûr vas-y mon petit derrière poilu! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Merci! Ne t'inquiète pas je rentrerai sûrement avant le dîner!

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure!

- A tout à l'heure ma ninja, à tout à l'heure ma puce! _Dit-il en les embrassant sur la joue_

- A tout à l'heure pa-pa!

_Alors que Tony partie voir son meilleur ami, Ziva quant à elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour laver leur fille, June._

- June au bain!

- Non pas encore!

- Oh si si, après on ira manger!

- Avec pa-pa?

- Non, il rentrera sûrement tard, pendant que tu dormiras. Moi je mangerai avec lui, comme ça il ne sera pas tout seul.

- D'accord

- Allez le bain!

- Voui j'aiive ma-man!

_Après que le bain fut passé, la petite fille alla manger sous les yeux attentifs de sa mère, Ziva. _

_**20h00:**_

- On va au lit June?

- Non ze veut attendre pa-pa!

- Non, non je t'ai dis quoi ma puce tout à l'heure?!

- Ze sait pu!

- Qu'il allait rentré tard, donc tu vas devoir aller au dodo. Il viendra te faire un bisou quand il rentrera, d'accord?

- Vouii

- Bonne nuit mon bébé, à demain

- A demain ma-man!

_Ziva se baissa et embrassa sa fille sur le front et sortie de la chambre. Avant de mettre la table pour Tony et elle, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en profita de l'absence de Tony pour se maquiller et de mettre sa nouvelle robe bleu marine arrivant à la hauteur de ses genoux, mettant en valeur ses jolies jambres bronzées. Mais avant de faire ceci, elle devait faire quelque chose..._

_**20h05: **__Après avoir fait ce qu'elle devait faire, Ziva se décida à se lever de la baignoire, prit sa robe et l'enfila. Elle s'approcha ensuite du lavabo et vit deux traits.._

- Oh non pas ça.._Fit Ziva en relevant sa tête_

**Chapitre 25: 2ème partie**

_Alors que Ziva tentait de reprendre ses esprits, Tony rentra de sa soirée._

- Chérie je suis rentrée!

- ..

- Ziva?

- Oui Oui j'arrive._Dit-elle en tremblant_

_Ziva essuya ses larmes et cacha dans le tiroir de la salle de bain, le test de grossesse. _

- La petite est couchée? _Demanda Tony en rentrant dans la salle de bain_

- Oui je l'ai couché il y a 10 minutes, elle t'attends pour le bisou

- D'accord je vais la voir alors

_Tony partie voir sa fille, qui commençait à somnoler tandis que Ziva, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour servir le repas._

- Elle s'est endormie, mmh ça sent bon dit voir!

_Tony s'approcha de Ziva, l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou. A cette approche, Ziva frissonna._

- Tu es sûr que ça va chérie?

- Oui, bon le repas est prêt! Bon appétit!

- Où vas-tu?

- Je vais me coucher, je n'ai pas très faim.

_Ziva embrassa Tony sur la joue et partie dans sa chambre. Quant à Tony, ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa femme, interrompit le repas et alla la voir pour demander des explications. _

- Ziva, tu dors?

- Non

_Alors que Tony s'approcha de Ziva, cette dernière essaya quelques larmes qui tombaient sur son visage. _

- Que se passe-t-il ma puce? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste fatiguée.

- Ziva..

_Tony, qui se trouvait maintenant au bord du lit, la caressa du bout des doigts. _

- Parle-moi, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

- Ce n'est pas une affirmation de confiance. _Dit-elle en se mettant assise en face de Tony_

- Une question ma chérie, ce n'est pas une question de confiance.

- Tu arriveras toujours à me faire sourire! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Je déteste te voir pleurer, surtout lorsque je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

- Va dans le tiroir de la salle de bain

- Mais?

- Fait ce que je te dis, s'il te plait. _Supplia-t-elle_

- D'accord

_Tony quitta la chambre et alla voir dans le tiroir de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il découvrit le test de grossesse, il comprit la réaction de sa femme et alla directement la voir._

- Tu..tu es enceinte? _Dit-il ému_

- Oui. _Dit-elle en pleurant_

- Je comprends mieux maintenant ta réaction..tu as peur de perdre encore ce bébé.

- Oui, le perdre comme Malahki. _Dit-elle en baissant la tête_

- Je pense que nous avons une chance énorme de pouvoir encore avoir un enfant, et crois-moi, ce bébé va vivre. June sera très heureuse de savoir qu'elle va devenir grande soeur dans quelques mois.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison, mais la seule chose que je te demande c'est que tu ne me laisse pas toute seule.

- Je ne te laisserai jamais toute seule ma ninja, car je t'aime. J'aime ma famille et personne ne pourra dire le contraire. Je t'aime Ziva Dinozzo. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Moi aussi je t'aime Anthony! _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

_26 septembre: 7h30: Le lendemain matin, le couple fut réveiller par June, qui avait eu l'idée de sauter sur leur lit.._

- Pa-pa! Ma-man! Faut se réveiller!

- Bonjour ma puce tu as bien dormie? _Demanda Ziva_

- Voui

- On va déjeuner? _Demanda Tony_

- Voui pa-pa j'ai cro faim!

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ma puce! Tu as tout le temps faim comme ton papa!

- Che pas vrai!

_Alors que la petite ne se doutait de rien, un petit-être grandissait dans le ventre de Ziva depuis maintenant quelques semaines. C'est pourquoi Ziva et Tony posèrent une matinée pour faire les examens nécessaire pour le bébé._

_**10h30: Laboratoire **_

- Madame et Monsieur Dinozzo?

- Oui c'est nous

- Suivez-moi..alors nous venons de recevoir vos résultats de prises de sang, vous êtes bel et bien enceinte. Votre taux de HGC est de 195 mUI/mL, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Maintenant vous allez prendre rendez-vous avec votre gynécologue pour qu'il date l'âge de votre foetus et la date de la DPA.

- D'accord, merci

- Mais de rien, bonne journée!

- Bonne journée!

_Tony et Ziva sortirent du laboratoire..._

- Bonjour, cabinet du docteur Conor que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Bonjour, je voudrai avoir un rendez-vous le plus tôt possible.

- J'en ai le 1er octobre cela vous va-t-il?

- Vous n'avez pas un rendez-vous plus tôt?

- Non, ou alors je peux vous mettre en deux patientes, ce serait alors dans une demie-heure, cela vous va-t-il?

- Oui c'est parfait, merci beaucoup

- Vous vous appelez comment?

- Ziva Dinozzo

- C'est noté, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure

...

- Alors?

- Elle me proposait un rendez-vous le 1er octobre et comme je ne voulais pas attendre, il m'a donné un rendez-vous aujourd'hui, à 11heures.

- Mais c'est dans une demie-heure?!

- Oui donc ne perdons pas de temps mon petit derrière poilu!

- Allons-y miss David!

...

_**11h00: Maternité**_

- Monsieur et Madame Dinozzo

- Oui

- Entrez

- Merci

- Alors que venez-vous faire ici?

- Hier soir j'ai fait un test de grossesse qui s'est révélé positif et ce matin pour vérifier j'ai fais une prise de sang. Voici les résultats.

- Merci, alors nous avons un taux de HGC de 195 mUI/mL, ce qui équivaut à 3 semaines de grossesse. Ce qui veut dire que la DPA serait le 5 juin. Vous avez des antécédents dans la famille ou chez vous?

- Oui, i mois j'ai subi une IMG à 28 semaines de grossesse, le bébé avait le syndrome de Potter.

- D'accord je prends note, vous avez déjà des enfants?

- Oui une petite fille de 2 ans. _Répondit Tony_

- Tout s'est bien passée pour elle?

- Oui. _Répondit Ziva_

- Bon je demanderai à votre ancienne gynécologue votre dossier et nous nous reverrons le 12 décembre pour la première échographie. Vous serez très surveillé vu les circonstances de votre dernière grossesse.

- Merci

- Vous avez des questions?

- Non, merci.

- Bon allez on se revoit dans 2 mois. A bientôt

- A bientôt

_**12h20: NCIS**_

- Bonjour! _Fit le couple en arrivant_

- Salut vous deux! _Fit Mcgee_

- Gibbs, on peut rassembler l'équipe s'il te plait? _Demanda Tony_

- Oui, de toute façon c'est l'heure du déjeuner.

- Merci

- C'est à propos de votre rendez-vous? _Demanda timidement Mcgee_

- Oui! _Répondit Ziva _

- Tonyyyyy Zivaaaaaa! _Cria Abby_

- Salut Abb's!

- Alors mes chers enfants, qu'avez-vous à nous dire?

- Ce matin, Ziva est allée faire quelques examens médicaux

- Tout va bien j'espère ? _Demanda Jen_

- Oui elle va bien. _Répondit Tony en souriant_

- Ziva? _Demanda Gibbs_

- Je suis enceinte.

- Oh félicitation! Depuis combien de temps?

- 3 semaines environ, Abby.

- Comment l'as-tu su que tu étais enceinte? _Demanda Mcgee_

- Hier soir, j'ai fais un test de grossesse en l'absence de Tony et il s'est révélé positif. je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'avais peur. Peur de perdre ce petit être pour la deuxième fois. Mais Tony, lorsqu'il l'a su m'a soutenu et m'a dit que c'était un don, que ce bébé était un cadeau précieux pour nous. _Dit-elle en versant une larme_

_Tony, qui tenait sa main depuis le début, la ressera et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe pour la soutenir._

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ziva, tu ne seras pas toute seule pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. _Fit Jenny_

- Vous allez l'annoncer comment et quand à June? _Demanda Palmer_

- Nous gardons encore pour nous cette grossesse, nous lui dirons lorsque nous serons prêt à le lui dire, et lorsque nous serons rassurés pour la santé de notre enfant.

- Vous avez raison. _Fit Abby_

_Quatre mois passèrent, nous étions le 26 février. Ziva était enceinte à présent de 5 mois. Leur fille, June, quant à elle grandissait de jour en jour et était très impatiente de voir son petit frère ou sa petite soeur. _

_**Maison des Mcgee: 15H00**_

_Abby et Tim étaient assit dans le canapé et regardaient ensemble le transat où était leur fils, Jonathan._

- Tu te rends compte Timy que ça fait déjà presque 8 mois que Jonathan est né..

- Oui ça passe très vite

- Il te ressemble beaucoup tu sais.

- Ah oui?

- Oui sauf pour son énergie, je dirai que c'est moi!

- Tu as raison, c'est une vraie bombe à retardement!_ Dit-il en rigolant_

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je me dis qu'il se calmera avec le temps et dans quelques mois il y aura un bébé de plus au ncis.

- Oui, Jonathan aura un copain de jeu.

- Ou une copine, Tony et Ziva ne le sauront qu'aujourd'hui. _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Ils ont beaucoup de courage tous les deux..ils sont passés par tellement d'épreuves, j'espère pour eux que le bébé est en bonne santé.

- Je l'espère aussi..

- Bon changeons de sujet, ça te dirai qu'on se fasse une sortie au parc cet après-midi lorsque Jonathan sera réveillé? Car vu que demain on reprends le boulot après une semaine de vacances, j'aimerai encore en profiter.

- Oui ça me va

- C'est parfait alors!

_**Maison des Dinozzo: 16H10**_

- June tu es où ma puce?

- Je suis là ma-man!

- Tu étais où?

- Zetait dans ma chambre pouquoi?

- Comme ça, ça te dirai qu'on aille manger une glace avec papa avant d'aller voir le bébé?

- Vouii

- Allez vient on va mettre le manteau!

...

_**Parc devant le ncis: 16H30**_

- Pa-pa! _Cria la petite fille en courant vers son père_

_Lorsque Tony vit sa petite fille courir vers lui, il ouvrit ses bras et la réceptionna pour l'enlacer._

- Coucou ma chérie, tu as été sage avec maman?

- Vouii

- Et ma ninja à moi elle va bien?

- Elle va très bien, merci! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Tant mieux!

- Et vous agent Dinozzo avait vous bien travaillé aujourd'hui?

- Oui, nous n'avons pas eu d'enquête aujourd'hui donc paperasse paperasse..!

- Aie, tout ce qu'on aime, heureusement que je suis en congé de maternité!

- Oui tu as bien de la chance, tu évites l'humeur massacrante de Gibbs!

- Gibbs d'une humeur massacrante?! Ca m'étonne de lui!

- Moque toi voir!

- Mais non mon amour, je ne ferai jamais ça. Tu sais bien que je t'aime!

- Moi aussi je t'aime! _Dit-il en m'embrassant_

- Stop les zamoureux!

- Tu n'aimes pas quand je fais un bisou à maman? _Dit-il en boudant_

- Mais si zaime beaucoup, c'est pour vous zembeter!

- Ah j'aime mieux ça! _Dit-il en la portant_

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je commence à avoir faim! _S'exclama Ziva_

- Ca tombe bien ma chérie, le marchand de glace est à deux pas d'ici!

- Bonjour, que voulez-vous? _Demanda le marchand de glace_

- 3 glaces à l'italienne s'il vous plait. _Répondit Tony_

- Quel goût pour cette jolie petite fille?

- Socolat Iteplait

- En plus c'est si bien dit et vous ?

- Chocolat pistache pour nous deux s'il vous plait. _Répondit Ziva_

- Et voilà pour vous, ça vous fera 12 $ s'il vous plait..merci..bonne journée!

- Bonne journée à vous aussi, au revoir!

...

- Elle est bonne ta glasse ma puce? _Demanda Ziva_

- Cro bon

- Tu en as mis pleins partout, regarde ta bouche, tu ne vas pas aller voir le bébé comme ça! Tu es une grande fille maintenant! _Fit Tony_

- Vouii

- On finit de manger la glace et après on va voir le docteur d'accord?

- Vouii ma-man!

...

_**Maternité: 17H00**_

_Alors que Tony, Ziva et leur fille attendaient patiemment leur tour, le nouveau gynécologue arriva..._

- Madame et Monsieur Dinozzo, bonjour, entrez.

- Bonjour docteur, merci. _Fit le couple_

- Alors je vois qu'aujourd'hui, vous avez emmenés votre fille.

- Oui, c'est exact

- Elle est magnifique en tout cas!

- Merci

- Bon alors aujourd'hui, nous allons faire la 2ème échographie, vous voulez savoir le sexe?

- Euh.._Fit le couple en se regardant_

- Vouii! _Répondit June _

- Bon bah je crois qu'elle a décidé pour vous! _Dit-il en rigolant_

- Oui nous pouvons voir ça! _Fit Ziva en souriant_

- Tu veux savoir le sexe du bébé ou pas? _Demanda Tony_

- Oui, enfin c'est comme tu veux!

- Bon alors vous avez décidé quoi?

- Nous voulons savoir le sexe du bébé s'il vous plait! _Fit Tony_

- Bon alors madame allez vous installer quant à vous monsieur il y a une chaise à côté pour vous et la petite

- Merci

- Alors voyons voir comment va ce petit bébé..Vous pouvez voir ces petits bras, ses jambes..il mesure 24 cm pour 420 grammes, un bébé en parfaite santé!

- C'est vrai? _Demanda Ziva les larmes aux yeux_

- Oui je peux vous l'assurer. Bon alors tu veux savoir si tu veux un petit frère ou une petite soeur?

- Vouii ze veut savoir

- Je peux te dire que tu vas avoir un petit frère! Félicitation

- Un petit garçon..je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas mieux m'offrir comme cadeau! _Fit Tony la voie enrouée_

- Ne pleure pas sinon je vais pleurer!

- Mais non il ne faut pas pleurer, vous allez l'avoir ce petit garçon. En plus vous serez très bien surveillé pendant les derniers mois de la grossesse.

- Merci docteur

- Bon allez on sèche les larmes, et je vous donne les photos d'aujourd'hui. Et voilà les photos c'est pour vous et on se revoit dans 2 mois d'accord?

- D'accord, merci beaucoup

- A bientôt

- A bientôt!

_Alors que les jeunes parents et leur filles sortirent de la maternité, Ziva reçu un appel d'Abby._

- Allo Abby?

- Oui Ziva, alors alors?

- C'est un beau petit garçon!

- Oh comme je suis contente pour vous!

- Merci Abby, c'est gentille.

- Mais de rien, bon je dois vous laisser je vais donner le bain à Jonathan.

- D'accord, pas de problème Abby, à la prochaine!

- Euh attends attends Ziva, une dernière chose, je pourrai voir les photos de l'échographie?

- Oui oui Abby, tu les verras. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bisous à toi et à ta petite famille!

- Bisous

_Alors que Ziva raccrocha, elle reçu un autre appel, celui-ci était de Jenny. _

- Allo Jenny?

- Bonjour Ziva, alors j'ai appris ce matin que tu passais ta deuxième échographie aujourd'hui, comment ça s'est passée?

- Ca c'est très bien passée, le bébé va bien et c'est un petit garçon!

- Oh Ziva, félicitation! Comme je suis contente pour vous trois!

- Merci Jenny, bon je te laisse June et Tony commencent à s'impatienter dans la voiture. Bisous et merci beaucoup d'avoir appelé.

- Aurevoir Ziva!

**Chapitre 26:**

_**3 Juin: 12h30: **__Quatres mois passèrent, Ziva était à présente enceinte de 9 mois et était sur le point d'accoucher, accompagnée de son mari, Tony qui l'a accompagné du début jusqu'à la fin. Leur fille quant à elle, allait fêter dans quelques jours ces 3 ans. Du côté de la famille d' Abby et de Mcgee, leur fils, Jonathan était âgé à présent de 11 mois et commencait déjà à faire ces premiers pas sous l'oeil attendrissant de ses parents._

_**Salle de Travail: **_

- Me revoilà, alors est-ce que votre petit bout de chou est descendu..et oui il est descendu! Vous êtes prêtes madame? _Demanda la sage-femme_

- Oui plus que prête

- Et vous Monsieur?

- Oh oui, depuis le temps que nous l'attendons..

- Bon alors madame, vous allez suivre ce que je vous dit, lorsque je vous dirai de pousser à la prochaine contraction vous pousserez d'accord?

- D'accord

- Poussez poussez poussez, oui voilà c'est bien. Vous faîtes du bon travail. Maintenant vous pouvez souffler. Ca va?

- Oui ça va, merci

- Bon allez on reprends, vous poussez poussez poussez, oui voilà continuez, je vois la tête de votre fils.

- C'est vrai? _Demanda Ziva émue_

- Oui il arrive, vous allez encore pousser une dernière fois, allez poussez poussez..stop, la tête est sortie, je vais maintenant dégager ces épaules. Vous voulez attrapper votre fils?

- Oui oui bien sûr!

- Et voilà félicitation!

- Merci

_Ziva attrappa son fils et le posa délicatement sur son ventre. Il fut emmitouflé dans les couvertures, peau à peau avec sa maman. Tony quant à lui, submergé par l'émotion, regarda la scène sans prononcer un mot. Le couple se regarda, heureux devant la naissance de leur fils._

- Il est magnifique.._prononça Ziva_

- Oui, il te ressemble tellement. _Dit-il en caressant la main de son fils_

- Oui mais je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Malahki

- Oui c'est vrai, et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais notre fils est né le même jour que son grand frère, il y a un an jour pour jour.

- Malahki nous a offert le plus beau cadeau du monde.._Dit-elle en souriant_

- Oui, June va être tellement contente d'avoir un petit frère.

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime. _Dit-il en l'embrassant_

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je vais vous emprunter votre petit garçon pour ses premiers soins. _Fit l'auxilliaire de puériculture_

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, le voici. _Fit Ziva_

- Merci, comment s'appelera ce petit garçon?

- Il s'appelera Ness Jimmy Jack Dinozzo.

- Bienvenue Ness, alors combien mesures-tu..52 centimètres pour 3 kilos 550, c'est un bébé en pleine forme. Félicitation!

- Merci

- Ces premiers examens sont parfaits, le pédiatre passera demain voir votre bébé pour les derniers examens. Je vous redonne votre petit bout et on va vous ramener dans votre chambre dans quelques minutes.

- Merci c'est gentil! _Fit Ziva_

- Bonne continuation! Au revoir!

- Merci vous aussi. Au revoir! _Fit le couple_

_**Chambre 136: 15H10**_

- Toc toc! _Fit Abby_

- Entrez!

- Pa-pa, ma-man! _Fit June_

- Bonjour mon coeur, ça va? _Demanda Ziva_

- Vouii, ze peut voir mon frère?

- Mais bien sûr ma puce, regarde! _Fit Tony en la soulevant au dessus du berceau_

- Il est beauuu!

- Elle a raison, il est magnifique! _Fit Gibbs qui tenait la main de Jenny_

- Merci

- Vous l'avez appelé comment? _Demanda Jack_

- Il s'appelle Ness Jimmy Jack Dinozzo

- Vous avez donné mon prénom? _Demandèrent Jimmy et Jack_

- Oui car Jack tu as été là du début à la fin quant à toi Jimmy, on te respecte beaucoup et puis voilà! _Déclara Tony_

- Merci! _Firent les deux concernés_

- Le prénom Ness cela signifie quelque chose? _Demanda Jenny_

- Oui cela signifie le.._Fit Ziva_

- miracle! _Fit Ducky_

- C'est un prénom Hébreu comment le sais-tu? _Demanda Ziva_

- Ma chère, je vais vous raconter pourquoi je connai cette signification, il y a quelques années..

- Ducky, tu lui raconteras plus tard, je crois qu'ils aimeraient qu'on les laisse tranquille, en famille. _Fit Gibbs_

- D'accord, mais avant j'aimerai vous donner ce petit cadeau pour la naissance de votre fils.

- Oh merci c'est gentil de ta part Ducky, ce pyjama est magnifique! _Fit Ziva_

- Mais de rien, c'est normal.

- Nous aussi nous avons quelque chose pour votre fils! _Fit Mcgee_

- Merci le bleu, vous n'aurez pas du! L'idée du doudou est super! _Fit Tony_

- Tenez nous aussi un petit cadeau, nous nous sommes réunis avec Gibbs et Jenny pour le cadeau. Fit Lindsay

- Oh c'est beau..cet album est une très bonne idée! Merci! _Fit Ziva_

- C'est normal voyons!

- Avec Tony nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour le parrain et pour la marraine il y a quelques mois, donc Jenny et Jack seriez-vous d'accord pour être le parrain et la marraine de notre enfant?

- Mais bien sûr que nous le voulons! _Firent le parrain et la marraine_

- Merci

- Pa-pa, ma-man ze peut prendre le petit frère?

- Mais bien sûr, monte sur le lit.

- Vouii

- Tient prends le, fait attention!

- Ze t'aime bé-bé! _Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la tête_

_L'équipe qui regardait depuis le début la petite famille au complet, fut attendri par la scène qui se passait devant ces yeux et décida donc de les laisser seul..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Et voilà je vous poste l'épilogue de ma fiction Mon ange..c'est très dur de laisser cette fiction après plusieurs mois d'écriture. Pas de suite désolée. :)**

**Si vous voulez me suivre afin de pouvoir suivre ma nouvelle fiction, venez sur:**

** .com**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Epilogue:**_

_Deux ans passèrent .._

_Beaucoup de choses avaient changés .._

_Tony et Ziva ont acceuilli un an et demi après la naissance de Ness, leur deuxième fils Flynn Timothy Donald qui est maintenant âgé de 6 mois. Il fait le bonheur de son grand frère Ness âgé de 2 ans mais aussi de sa grande soeur June âgée aujourd'hui de 5 ans. _

_Mcgee et Abby quant à eux s'occupent pleinement de leur fils unique Jonathan né il y a maintenant 3 ans. Ils attendent patiement l'arrivée de leur deuxième petit garçon qui devrait naître d'ici deux mois._

_Et enfin, Gibbs et Jenny, quant à eux ont prit des vacances bien méritées, à bord du bateau fabriqué il y a quelques mois par Gibbs portant le nom de Jennifer._

_Pour ce qui est du reste de la famille, personne n'a acceuilli d'enfant à son foyer. Brenna et Palmer se sont fiancés i mois tandis que Jack et Lindsay se sont mariés il y a un an jour pour jour._

_**Parc de Washington: 16H30**_

_C'était un jour comme les autres, __le soleil tapait sur le parc où se trouvait une dizaine d'enfants qui jouaient sur l'air de jeux. Le couple les regarda, souriant en voyant les enfants rire et courir..._

- Tu te rappelles de notre conversation d'i ans? _Demanda Tony_

- Sur nos rêves ?

- Oui celle-là. Nous pouvons dire aujourd'hui que nous avons exaucés nos rêves de fonder une famille et d'être heureux.

- En y réfléchissant nos enfants ne sont pas si désastreux que ça, comme nous l'avions imaginé il y a quelques années.

- Oui, mais c'est parce qu'ils ont une super maman! _Dit-il en rigolant_

- Ils ont aussi un super papa! _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Je t'aime Ziva

- Moi aussi je t'aime Anthony

_Alors que Tony et Ziva s'embrassèrent sur la pelouse à côté de leur plus jeune fils, June et Ness en profitèrent pour appeler leur père depuis l'aire de jeu._

- Papa tu viens jouer avec nous au ballon!

- Oui j'arrive ma puce! Désolé le devoir de super papa m'appelle!

- Court mon petit derrière poilu! _Dit-elle en souriant_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre couple arriva devant l'aire de jeu, c'était Abby et Mcgee accompagnés de leur fils, Jonathan. Ziva qui était assise sur la pelouse les invita à s'asseoir à côté._

- Bonjour vous trois, comment ça va? _Demanda Ziva_

- Hey Ziva, ça va bien, on revient de la dernière échographie et toi ça va bien?! _Répondit Abby_

- Le bébé va bien? Oui moi ça va, on profite des derniers jours d'été.

- Oui le bébé est en parfaite santé, je suis tellement pressée de le voir!

- C'est normal, patience..! _Fit Ziva en souriant_

- Flynn a l'air de s'amuser dans l'herbe! _Remarqua Tim_

- Oui il est adorable, très calme par rapport à son frère et à sa soeur.

- Tu as bien de la chance car Jonathan a hérité de l'énergie de sa mère, une vraie pile électrique! _Fit Mcgee_

- Espérons que le deuxième hérite de ton caractère calme et timide! _Répliqua Abby_

- Pa-pa tu peux venir jouer avec nous? _Demanda Jonathan_

- Oui j'arrive, je vais devoir vous laisser mesdames! _Fit Tim_

_Ziva et Abby observèrent au loin leur famille jouer sur l'aire de jeux, ils étaient tellement heureux ensemble. Elles pouvaient voir d'un côté Tony qui portait June et qui courait pour attrapper les garçons et d'un autre côté, Tim qui essayait de trouver une cachette pour les garçons._

- Je suis très fière de notre famille. _Déclara Abby en regardant au loin_

- Oh oui, et là-haut, je peux remercier mon ange de tout l'amour et le bonheur qu'ils nous a offert. _Fit Ziva en regardant le ciel_

- Malahki peut être très fier de vous. _Conclu Abby_

- Maman tu viens jouer avec nous? _Demanda Ness_

- J'arrive mon coeur! _Dit-elle en souriant_

_Ziva prit Flynn dans ses bras et partie en direction de l'air de jeu en même qu'Abby qui fut sollicité elle-aussi par son fils._

**Bye! :D**


End file.
